Fate DXD: The Dragon-Blooded Knight and the Holy Maiden
by AnimeFan0216
Summary: Many years have pass after the Apocrypha, Sieg and Jeanne have finally reunited to be with each other, but fate has plans for them. Because of a wish that the two yearned from their hearts, the Greater Grail became active once again and accidentally grants their wishes and the two was once again separated and reborn in another world. OOC Issei. Sieg/Issei x Jeanne.
1. Prologue: A love that crosses worlds

**A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD and Fate / Apocrypha or the other fate series, just the story.**

"talking" ""talking in unison""

" _thoughts" ""thoughts in unison""_

 _Flashbacks / dreams_ MULTIPLE VOICES

[Ddraig talking] [ _Ddraig talking with host_ ]

(Albion talking) ( _Albion talking with host_ )

 **Prologue: A love that crosses worlds**

It was a place which existed nowhere else. A different world, where man would never stand its feet on.

Released from the concept known as 'time', the place had neither morning nor night, sun nor moon. Only a pale aurora lit the sky.

There are no changes in this world. Its wide ocean did not know of waves, and the clouds in its sky did not know of flow. In this world, there is a creature, a very strong and majestic creature. This creature was known as the 'Phantasmal Beasts', beings that can only be seen in legends, myths and lore. Said beast has a reptilian feature; large wings and teal colored scales but its noticeable feature is the crest on its chest. The beast was called a 'dragon', a top-tiered mythical beast, one of the most powerful creatures known to man. This majestic dragon is somehow lamenting due to the lack of moon and stars in this world.

That was why the dragon closed it eyes. As it fell to its slumber, the dragon dreamt of the memories of dearly missed days, too many memories back in the days when 'He' was 'Human', whether their good or bad.

He was so very proud of his past, even after he keep dreaming on it a thousand or ten thousand times, He never get tired of it.

As always, moments in his past would be projected into his eyes, vivid and distinct. His past had been short and thus, its scenes were always clear. They would never fade – never be polluted – and never, ever be forgotten.

Unbeknownst to the dragon, a being not a residence of this world has entered, walking its way to the dragon. Base on the newcomer's appearance, it is a woman wearing only a tattered white dress.

"Wake up, please." A soft voice was heard, by its tone, it was pleading.

Once more, there are no changes in this world. Winds did not blow, waves did not break. It was simply a static place. That is why; if change were to occur in this world… it would unmistakably be an interference coming from the outside. So the man / dragon opened his eyes. Seeing the unbelievable, he froze. His emotions were swayed by the sight of a familiar woman in front of him.

"It's been a long time." The woman said.

Before him, she smiled. The man felt his brain was being jolted, and the sensation made his mouth open from which words no longer came.

A lovely girl was there, her hair soft as springtime sunlight. The man knew her well. Every time he closed his eyes, she would appear. He would never mistake her for another. But why was she here? Here, where she must never be.

 **(Start Insert song: "I Love you" by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. vocal Sekiyama Aika)**

The girl's brows knitted in sorrow and then reached out her right hand to the dragon. Upon seeing this, the man responded by lowering his draconic head to the height of the girl. She softly touched the man's face with her hand. Her finger, pointing out as though in appointment, made the man breathe out a sound of joy.

"So many wounds… so alone, in this world. This is entirely my fault." The girl murmured sadly.

" _That's not true."_ The dragon said within his mind and rubbed its snout to her hands as a sign of comfort to the girl.

"I won't ever leave you by yourself any more, Sieg." The girl said to the dragon with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

" _Ah – yet your words, the fact that you're here, brings me joy. Simply nothing but joy."_ He thought.

It should have been an unchanging, perfect world. A world where time was frozen. But the girl is here now. And perhaps, it has fallen, no longer perfect, becoming a vulgar and common world. The man that is now known as Sieg could not contain his happiness. By some miracle, the dragon was enveloped by light and its size shrank and the shape changes into a human. When the light died down, a man appears in place of the dragon. He has a short spiky whitish brown hair with crimson eyes, he has a slightly toned body and his only clothing was a black pants but the most noticeable in his features is that he has wings, the draconic ones, a pair of horns on his head, a tail on his lower back and the glowing crest on his chest which is reaching up to his cheek.

"I promise, I will always be by your side. We'll always be together, Jeanne." Sieg said and smiled to the girl that is now known as Jeanne.

And so, the world will change and time will march on.

 **(Instrumental music: "I Love you" by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. vocal Sekiyama Aika)**

…..

Many times has pass since the fulfillment of the promise between lovers, Jeanne stayed at the reverse side of the world never leaving Sieg alone. Every single moment they are inseparable, always holding each other's hand whether they explore the world they currently live in or just sleeping under a tree surrounded by flowers. They also talk about the past, Sieg explained to Jeanne as to what happened after her 'death'. Upon hearing this, Jeanne was somewhat sad that Sieg has to make a sacrifice and leave some of his friends behind.

"I'm so sorry, Sieg. It's because I left you alone to fight him by yourself, you would not have to make this sacrifice." Jeanne said with regret but Sieg comforted her by squeezing her hand lightly.

"It's alright, in fact, I have no regrets on how I live my life. Short as it may have been, it was meaningful especially when I met you that day." Sieg stated to reassure her.

"At least I have left my mark to the world in this short life of mine." He continued.

"Indeed you did, by becoming the first dragon in the modern era. Geez! How can you be so reckless? Why go so far to the point of giving up your humanity?" Jeanne scolded him for his past actions, but then her expression softens and caresses Sieg's face.

"I only did what I did not because I want to be a hero or not as grand as saving the world. It's a much more selfish reason actually; I did it because it's for the sake of one person. Saving the world was only the effect of the actions that I took." Sieg replied.

"Now look at you, even your appearance is human, you are still a phantasmal beast. Even if you are strong, you are fated to be alone in this world and loneliness is something every creature cannot fight." Jeanne continued while she lovingly caressing Sieg.

"It's alright, Jeanne, I'm fine now because you're here with me." Sieg could only smile at her. Jeanne notices it immediately that this is the first time Sieg actually smiled.

"Really, never trust a man when they say they're fine." Jeanne could only smile herself, after all, it is all in the past now. Sieg upon hearing the statement was silent, back then, He did not understand those words when Jeanne said it to him the first time, but now, He can understand a bit even slowly.

A moment of silence, both staring at each other, they eventually laugh at each other thinking of how stupid they have been. After reminiscing the past, Sieg and Jeanne looked at the aurora lit sky just passing the time until they fall asleep in each other's arms.

"Jeanne, do you think if were able to live much longer back then, what would have become of us?" Sieg started a new topic of conversation, but this question made Jeanne blush.

"W-Well… I guess we'll start living together on a house in the country side away from the noise of the city, and then someday we'll get married and have children of our own." Jeanne dreamily said.

"I see. I think it's a good idea to form a family. I wish that I could have that too." Sieg muttered sadly.

"If only we are to be given a second chance in life or to be reborn in the next life. I would gladly form a family with you, a family full of love." Jeanne said lovingly as she stares at Sieg with a smile on her face.

Unknown to the both of them, the wish-granting device known as the 'Greater Grail' heard their heartfelt wish and beginning the process of granting the said wishes. The moment Sieg and Jeanne felt the surge of mana within the grail, it was already too late. Their bodies start disappearing into motes of light.

"What's happening to us!?" Jeanne said in panic as she holds Sieg tightly.

"Perhaps the grail heard our wish." Sieg could only say those few words not believing that the grail has becoming active now at all times.

(Start chorus: "I Love you" by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. vocal Sekiyama Aika final part)

"I see. Once more, we're going to be separated again and be reborn on who knows where." Jeanne said her tone filled with sadness, tears threaten to fall from her eyes. They were granted eternity to each other but fate became cruel to them.

"Jeanne! I swear to you no matter which lifetime we are to reborn into, I will find you and we'll be together again! I promise to my heart and soul, I will find you!" Sieg exclaimed filled with resolve.

Jeanne's eyes widen at Sieg's declaration, but it immediately softens as she gives him a very lovely smile.

"Then I will wait for you! I'll only devote myself to you and I promise you, I will keep searching for you too!" Jeanne declared her promise with a resolve equivalent to Sieg's.

Words have been said. A promise has been declared. Fate as the only witness, the two stared lovingly at each other for the last time as they slowly disappear in the motes of light. Etching their form into their memories swearing to never - ever forget each other, hoping that one day they will meet again and be together forever.

"I love you, Jeanne." Sieg said lovingly.

"I love you too, Sieg." Jeanne replied with the same tone.

After saying those vows, they lean and captured each other's lips. As they kiss, their bodies finally disappeared into motes of light forming two balls of light. The balls of light suddenly flew towards the aurora-lit sky travelling to a location unknown to anyone.

 **(Song end)**

 **Unknown dimension**

In an unknown place where there is neither day nor night or even land nor water, a place where all you could see is nothing. Yes, this place has only nothingness, an infinitely dark place with different iridescent colors. This dimension was called 'dimensional gap'; a place between worlds which to say in order to cross to another world, this place is the only way to travel. But the dimensional gap is a very dangerous dimension because no living being can stay within it without protection, if one traverse the dimension unprotected, their bodies will disintegrate immediately.

However, the dimensional gap is the home of two very strong beings; the dragon gods, Ophis the ouroboros dragon, also known as the 'dragon of infinity' and the other one is the Great Red the apocalypse dragon also known as the 'dragon of dragons'. The later is currently swimming in the dimensional gap doing some stunts but somehow the dragon looks grumpy and bored.

"*SIGH* I'm so bored right now. I would really love to watch every being in different parallel worlds but even though they have different versions of their story, they also have something in common. So similar that it became so cliché, boring even! I have watched every world and not even once that the humans could keep up with the supernatural, every single world they are just every supernatural entities' bitches!" Great Red, one of the strongest beings, could only whine like a kid just because he felt bored.

"Great thing is that at least one boy could alleviate my boredom. That Hyoudou Issei boy is really interesting and I want to watch another version of him in another parallel world. But I couldn't even watch in earnest because some chibi keeps calling me Baka-Red while raining some energy blast to me! " Great Red followed up his statement laced with irritation.

While Great Red was so busy whining like a kid, It came to his notice that there are two balls of light pass by him towards to the world that he is about to watch over.

"I see. Those two souls were about to be reborn in that world huh." Great Red said.

"Oh yes~ and not just that, the girl will be the reincarnation of the very heroine which is her real identity while in the boy's case is rather a rare occurrence. The boy will be reincarnated and be reborn as Hyoudou Issei in that world but at the same time, the reincarnation of a hero who was known as the dragonslayer. In short he will have two past lives." A voice was heard by the dragon and when he turned to the owner of the voice, Great Red saw an old man with white swept back hair and white beard; he has blood red eyes and dresses like a noble.

"Oh! If it isn't the old man! Are you here to also watch this world too?" Great Red asked the old man in an amuse tone.

"Well, I only check the strange phenomenon that I felt and here I am finding out what it is but this sure is interesting you know the unknown future of that world. And by the way I have a name and that is not old man, its Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg to you." The old man now known as Zelretch replied with same tone.

"Heh! Whatever old man. So it's another version of Hyoudou Issei , huh? It's really interesting to watch his battles every time." Great Red said with glee.

"That boy's destiny is always to become a hero whether he likes it or not. In every parallel worlds, he makes changes that can shook the foundation of the supernatural world, I wonder if it will be the same in this world too." Zelretch stated in a excited tone.

"But speaking of that world, I could tell that it is similar to the worlds that I have seen previously but there is one difference." Great Red spoke with curiosity.

"Ah yes! The legends of the heroes of that world are the same with the legends from the worlds that I have seen. In other words, this world is the mix of the world that you're watching and the world that I'm watching. Sounds fun doesn't it?" Zelretch followed now more excited on the events that will happen in the world.

"Yes, it sounds fun. It seems that the bloodlines and reincarnations of heroes are common trend in this world so humanity won't lose to the supernatural." Great Red said happily.

"So, let's watch this world together, shall we?" Zelretch asked having a smirk on his face.

"Yes, we shall." Great Red smirked and replied.

And so the start of the new tale of heroes, promises and fated love that will shook the world whether it is ordinary or supernatural. A story of how the 'Age of Heroes' begun.

To be continued on the next chapter…. The Dragon blooded Knight

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hello readers! Here is my new fanfic which the crossover between Fate series and Highschool DXD. I was inspired to create this due to my likeness to the Fate series this recent days and I hope that whoever will read this would like it. Well, the moment you see this fanfic I'm sure you would know who are the main characters. I also wanted to tell you that there will be elements or slight crossovers from other animes so that you would know firsthand.**

 **This is the prologue chapter, to those readers of Fate Apocrypha light novel, I kind of picked some lines from its prologue chapter but I did my best to change the wordings and a follow up events since the thing that I portraying here is that how it begun for our main characters, how they ended up in the DXD universe or even a parallel world of DXD with the mix of heroes from Fate series or Nasuverse in it. It just pops out on my mind so I just write it here for my own satisfaction; I hope you would enjoy this fanfic of mine. Feel free to type your comments but if you don't like the story, I would understand but don't flame on me okay.**


	2. Act 1: The Dragon-Blooded Knight

**A/N: Here is chapter 1, the prologue chapter and chapter 1 together is the whole episode 1 of the fanfic. Please read and enjoy.**

 **WARNING: Some strong and obscene language, violence and adult themes in this chapter. That is the reason for rated M, there would be lemons or sex scenes in the future. Just skip the lemon part if you don't like it. There are also GARO elements included.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Highschool DXD and Fate / Apocrypha or the other fate series, It belongs to its respective creators. This is a work of fiction, it does not relate to any individuals and existing organizations.**

"talking" ""talking in unison""

" _thoughts" ""thoughts in unison""_

 _Flashbacks / dreams_ MULTIPLE VOICES

*SOUND EFFECTS*

[Ddraig talking] [ _Ddraig talking with host_ ]

(Albion talking) ( _Albion talking with host_ )

* * *

 **Chapter Start**

It is one peaceful morning in a certain town, the town is also as busy as any other cities, seeing people in corporate attires and school uniforms walking down the streets and some others are commuting through trains and busses. Life in this town is as normal as it should be, but despite of the surface, the town has a hidden secret that is known by few, especially if you are involved in the supernatural. The name of this town is 'Kuoh', a city in Japan that is secretly governed by the Gremories and the Sitris, the two of the 72 pillar families in Devil society. To simplify, it is a devil territory.

Within the city limits, there is a small residence that has a nameplate written with the name 'Hyoudou'. Within the residence, there is a teenage boy with white hair and icy cold blue eyes cooking a simple breakfast. He only wears a jogging pants and a naked top that shows scars came from slash marks and stab wound and a green gem embedded at the center of his chest.

"Master, stop lazing around and wake him up. I have to be kind and do all the cooking so the least that you can do is that."The teenage boy said in a calm tone.

"My oh my~ Karna. As cold as ever, is that how you treat a lady? And call me Onee-san or big sister when we are not in training." A seductive voice was heard through the living room.

On the couch, a woman was lying leisurely reading a magazine about fashion. The woman has dark purple hair with blood red eyes and a skin with a fair complexion; she has a body that all men and women would kill for, a voluptuous body with perfectly shaped curves and breast size that leans to the large side. The most noticeable about the woman is her clothing, aside from her black underwear; she is only wearing a white sweater.

"Hmph… More like I should call you mother instead, Master Scathach." Upon saying those words, a red streak of light filled with bloodlust passed by the side of his head hitting the wall. Karna looked at the object and sweat trickled on the side of his face but stayed composed. Embedded on the wall, is a long crimson spear that oozing with killing intent, the spear is his master's weapon of choice, GaeBolg.

"Oops! I think my hand slipped. Fufufufu~" The woman named Scathach said with a forced smile.

"*SIGH* If that's how you slipped your hand, then all the people in town will be dead in no time." Karna could only sigh at the antics of his mentor.

"Hmph! Fine! Fine! I'll go and wake him up okay." Scathach pouted and made her way upstairs to wake the other resident of the house.

When she reached her intended destination, she knocked on the door and call out to the occupant of the room.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Sieg! Wake up, today is the first day of school. You and Karna need to hurry up; I don't want to be late on my first day being a teacher." Scathach said to the occupant who was still sleeping.

Inside the room, a figure covered by a blanket was peacefully sleeping on his bed. When he heard a knock and someone calling him outside the room, he shifted and groans a little. When he settles down, eyes fluttered open showing his blue slitted eyes, he starts to stretch up a little bit and got up the bed to prepare for the day.

…

 **Hyoudou Residence, Dining room**

Breakfast was now served, Karna who is now wearing a school uniform and Scathach now wearing corporate attire for women proceeded to eat their meals. While the two are eating, Sieg finally came down to join them. Sieg is a teenage boy about Karna's age, slightly spiked at the back brown hair with highlights of white hair at his right side and two short locks hanging on both shoulders; he is also wearing the same school uniform as Karna.

"Well, I'll be going ahead of you, just close up the house before you leave." Scathach said before she proceeds to open the entrance door.

"Leave it to us, Master." Karna said cooly.

"Take care, Nee-san." Sieg stoically said.

After that, Scathach had gone ahead while the two just continue to eat. After eating, they have locked the house and went on their way to their supposed school.

…

 **Kuoh Academy, Front Gate Entrance**

Sieg and Karna have reached their destination; they are slightly impressed by the massive school which is designed in Victorian style architecture but suddenly they felt many energy signatures, dark signatures. They have concluded that there are devils in the school; two of them were high class. They look at each other and started to discuss their game plan.

"So here it goes, we are going to be second years here at this academy but we will not use our real names. Mine would be Ramesh Burman, and yours Sieg would be…" Karna started to brief Sieg of their plan but before he could finish.

"Issei Hyoudou" Sieg said laced with sadness in his tone.

Karna could only stare at him because the name that Sieg is using is a very sensitive subject. After a moment of silence, the two once again look at their school and walk inside the gates.

Upon entering the gates of Kuoh Academy, they plan to have a low profile and avoid the watchful eyes of the devils but that plan was thrown out of the window. Their appearances seems to be getting the attention of both boys and girls, they were receiving looks of admiration and lust from the girls while hostility can be felt from the boys.

"Hey look! Who are those two?"

"They're so hot and handsome."

"I hope they don't have a girlfriend." Some girls said.

"What are those two doing here?"

"Die! Pretty boys!"

"You're stealing all the girls from us!" The boys on the other hand said those words out of desperation.

"So much for a low profile, huh." Sieg said stoically to his friend.

"It doesn't matter anymore, they are already watching us." Karna replied calmly.

…

At one of the windows of the school, the so-called High class Devils and their peerages were watching the two. One of the two high class devils has a long crimson hair and blue green eyes; her name was Rias Gremory, the next heiress of the Gremory clan. And the other one has short bob cut hair with purple eyes and wearing a pair of glasses, her name was Sona Sitri, also known as Souna Shitori in school, the next heiress of the Sitri clan. They were watching the two transfer students because their instincts were telling them that those two were not ordinary human beings.

"So, those two are the transfer students. I can tell that those two have potentials." Rias said curiously, her hand holding her chin and seems she is thinking of something.

"That's right, but I suggest that we don't bother them. There is something dangerous to those two." Sona, the student council president, warned her friend.

"Oh Sona, you don't have to say those words if you want to add one of them in your peerage. If I ask them nicely, I'm sure they will join my peerage, I will offer them anything if that is what I have to do." Rias nonchalantly said and did not listen to her friend's warning.

"*SIGH* I see. So you are really desperate in getting out of your engagement, huh?" Sona sighed in resignation on her friend's stubbornness.

"I need a powerful piece, Sona. Strong enough to defeat that bastard Raiser, if they could grant me the freedom I want, I'll make sure they join my peerage." Rias answered with conviction.

"I hope that you know what you're doing, Rias. Be sure that you're plan won't bite you back, Good luck." Sona ended the conversation and leave the room followed by her peerage.

There was silence in the room, Rias proceeded looking outside from the window watching the two. While Rias was watching the two transfer students with greedy eyes, one of her peerage member step forward. The one who step forward was a woman with a buxom figure, has a long raven black hair tied in a long ponytail with an orange ribbon; she has purple eyes and wearing a Kuoh Academy school uniform for girls.

"Are you sure about this, Rias?" The girl with raven hair spoke to her master, worry evident in her tone.

"Yes, I'm sure about this, Akeno. I need a strong peerage as soon as possible." Rias replied to the person named Akeno.

"I see. Rias, you should know that we're always here by your side to support you no matter what happens." Akeno said to Rias sincerely.

"I know, and I'm thankful for it, Akeno. You're truly my bestfriend." Rias replied showing a smile to her friend.

And so, everything was silent once more as the day continues.

…...

After getting their class schedule from the principal's office, Sieg and Karna have finally arrived to their classroom, waiting for the teacher to instruct them for the time they introduce themselves. While they are waiting outside of the classroom, they saw a familiar woman wearing corporate attire walking on their direction. They are slightly surprise when they saw who it was.

"Oh~ you two are finally here. So what do you think?" Scathach asked her two beloved students of their opinion.

"So you are going to be are class adviser, huh. What subject are you teaching, Nee-san?" Sieg was first to talk, already figured out their current setup.

"Well to answer your question, my beloved student, I'm teaching History lessons. And also, when we're at school, call me sensei, okay?" Scathach winked at the two and walks pass them to enter the room. They took notice about the way she walks; her hips were swaying seductively making all the males hypnotically stare at her. Upon seeing this, the two could only sigh at this because they know uproar will certainly happen in the classroom.

"Whoa!"

"She's hot!"

"Damn! What a sexy body! No supermodel could have a body like that!" Some other boys said, being healthy teenage boys filled with libido, it is a natural reaction.

"Damn, perverts."

"She's so sexy! I'm so envious."

"Sensei! What is your secret in achieving a body like that?" Were some of the girls said, admiration can be seen through their eyes.

"Okay, that's enough. Class is starting." Scathach said garnering the attention of the whole class.

"Now, let me start with an introduction, my name is Scarlet Darcy, I'm your new homeroom teacher and I hope to get along with you. So please take care of me for the whole year." Scathach introduced herself.

"Hai!Hai! Sensei, let's get along… in more ways than one. Huehehehehe…"

"Yes, indeed Sensei!" Said by the two boys who were having a lecherous grin on their faces; one is a bald student and the other one is the boy with short black hair with a pair of glasses.

"And as my students, there is only one rule in my class. I don't want any misconduct here, as in anything including perverted things, if you do; look forward on your punishment." Scathach suddenly said, but the latter part has a cold tone into it.

The students shuddered at the statement especially the two perverted boys. They thought they saw their teacher's eyes glimmer for a second. Meanwhile Sieg and Karna were listening on to the commotion in the classroom. The two can only sigh and pity the two perverted boys; the two have known that Scathach was a very strict teacher.

"Moving on, I would like to announce to you that we have two transfer students. You may enter now you two." Scathach said and then instructed the two to enter the classroom.

The door slides open and the two transfer students entered, upon seeing them the class whispers to each other since the others have seen them entering the campus grounds. Beside Scathach, Sieg and Karna stand in front of the class and it resulted to another commotion similar to the earlier event.

"Oh those two, I've seen them earlier, to think that they will be studying in this classroom; were so lucky!"

"Kyaah! They are so handsome!"

"Ah! Please marry me! No! Ravage me instead, I don't mind!" The girls said while the last one made Sieg and Karna raised their eyebrow.

"Tch! Bastards stealing the attention of the girls from us."

"Why did they chose to study here!?"

"Life is really unfair!"were the boys' response.

"Alright that's enough. If you would be dear, introduce yourselves." Scathach cut in and instructed the two.

"My name is Ramesh Burman, I came from India. That's all." Karna spoke first and introduces himself but the tone in his voice was quite cold and calculating.

"And my name is Hyoudou Issei, nice to meet you. Let's get along for the whole year." Sieg was the next to speak but his stoic expression made others unconvinced in his introduction.

"So, is there any of you who have questions for them?" Scathach asked the students, so they have to get to know the two.

A girl who has a short pink hair raised her hand; she introduced herself as Katase, a second year and captain of the kendo club. She looked both at Sieg and Karna and asked them a question.

"My name is Katase, I will have to ask if the coloration of your hair were natural or did you just dyed your hair?" She asked both the two boys since she noticed their unusual hair color.

"Mine used to be purely brown but as I grew up, some strands of my hair are turning white." Sieg answered in a stoic manner.

"As for me, I was born with this hair color but I do not mind if it is unusual to others or not." Karna said cooly.

Another girl raised her hand; she has long brown hair tied with red ribbons and a gifted bust, she is Murayama, Katase's bestfriend and vice captain of the kendo club. She only looked at Sieg and asked him a question.

"My name is Murayama, and I have a question to you Hyoudou-kun. Your name is Japanese but base on your hair and blue eyes, are you half-Japanese?" Murayama said which made Sieg thought that she has a point; his appearance does not strike to anyone as Japanese.

"Yes, I'm half-Japanese, specifically a German-Japanese. My mother is German." Sieg replied to Murayama's question. Murayama nodded and took a seat.

"I have a question too." Another girl cut in and raised her hand, this time the girl has brown hair tied in braids hanging on both shoulders and wears a pair of glasses.

"My name is Aika Kiryuu, and my question is, do both of you have girlfriends?"Aika asked mischievously to the two which garner the attention of the whole class.

"To answer your question, No I do not have a lover and I'm not searching for one." Karna replied in a cold or harsh tone, he somewhat predicted that the girls will ask him out so he said those words in advance to turn them down.

Surprisingly, instead of being discouraged, the girls found his coldness charming and sexy which Karna find it disturbing base on their expressions. To the minds of the girls, they will call Karna the 'the cold prince of Kuoh'.

"As for me, no I don't have a girlfriend." was Sieg's plain reply. The girls found hope that they could have a chance to be Sieg's or rather Issei's girlfriend.

"But there is this one person that I'm searching and I always wanted to meet her." Sieg followed up his statement as the image of a girl with blonde hair soft as springtime sunlight, flashed in his memory. He cannot make up the face of the girl because her bangs were overshadowing her eyes, but he knows that the girl is glancing at him as she smiled lovingly.

The girls however were rather surprised even Karna and Scathach, though internally, on what they are seeing. Sieg's stoic expression broke and has a small smile in his face. Some girls were really jealous to the girl that their 'stoic prince' was searching for, after all the charming smile and love that he has were for someone else already.

After the girls' question, a boy raised his hand; it was the bald student that was ogling Scathach. He introduced himself as Matsuda, a former jock and school sports star that is currently a member of photography club.

"My name is Matsuda, and my question to the both of you is…. WHY ARE YOU TWO PRETTY BOYS HERE IN THIS SCHOOL!?" The boy named Matsuda said loudly.

"YES, INDEED! ONE IS ENOUGH!" The boy with glasses that will later be known as Motohama, also said following his friend's question.

This action took the ire of the girls in the class and the duo were got beaten up specifically by the ones with the bamboo sword.

"…" Sieg could only blink at the situation and said nothing.

"Unlike most of you boys here, we're just here to study and learn. We're not here to shamelessly perv on the girls and flaunt some raging hormones that you guys do all the time. You should be ashamed of yourselves, even if you try to cover it; I already noticed that all of you were glancing at sensei's body." Karna harshly said which made the boys' widen their eyes in shock and became ashamed of themselves. While the girls find it cool and call him their hero.

"Alright, that's enough question. Hyoudou-san, Burman-san, take the empty seats beside the window." Scathach cut in to the conversation to avoid the tension and instructed the two to take a seat.

After taking a seat, the two just listen to the teacher's lessons and the whole school hour has become uneventful until the class ended.

…

 **Kuoh Academy Grounds**

Classes has finally ended, all the students were now packing up their things preparing to leave the school or go to their respective club to do extracurricular activities. Sieg and Karna were the last ones in the room and were about to leave the school, before they get out of the gates, Scathach approached them and said that they will discuss something important at dinner time; the two just nodded at this and left the school.

The two boys were now currently walking the streets silently, when suddenly they sense the presence of two supernatural beings following them. They just look at each other and continue to walk on their way home, when they arrived at the bridge, they felt one of the two presences coming near them.

"I know that we're being followed, but one of them seems to be going to make contact with us. And base on its energy signature, it's a Fallen Angel." Karna said alerting Sieg.

"So it seems, but let's just sees what they want." Sieg replied calmly, getting ready to make contact with the being.

"U-Umm…" A female voice interrupted their conversation, the two turned to the owner of the voice and they saw a girl about their age with long raven black and purple eyes, wearing a red school uniform and a letter 'P' embroidered on the right side of the uniform.

"Are you Hyoudou Issei?" Asked the girl, to Sieg in particular.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Sieg said politely.

The girl blushed but Sieg and Karna noticed that it was forced, and the girl answered his question.

"I have been seeing you here in town in the past few days and I have fallen for you at first sight, so Hyoudou-kun! Please go out with me!" The girl said with a blush on her face.

Sieg just stared at her stoically making her feel that he is boring a hole through her, studying her in a very calculative glance finding the answer out of her, this feeling made her sweat slightly. After a minute of staring, Sieg just closed his eyes and when he opened them, there is a slight intensity on it making his slitted eyes visible to others which made the girl back away slightly.

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse; first, who would confess to a person that you just meet the first time, second, I recently came back to Kuoh yesterday so it is impossible to see me anywhere in town and third, you're lying from the very beginning even your blush is forced, so just find another person who is desperate enough to get laid." Sieg said in a serious tone, but still have a stoic expression in his face. This statement made the girl's eyes widen in shock and became daze and unresponsive for a while, not noticing that the two boys already left.

On the other hand, the other presence just watches idly on the conversation. After the Fallen Angel got rejected, the presence left to report to his master on this event.

…

 **Kuoh Academy Old School Building, Occult Research Club room**

School has ended and night has finally come, a time when people relax and rest from a whole day's work, but not to the supernatural beings. Night is the time where the supernatural can roam freely without the prying eyes of humans. In an old building in the academy grounds, Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory clan, and the so-called president of the Occult Research Club is sitting comfortably in her office drinking her tea. While she was relaxing, the door opened and Akeno entered the room.

"Rias, Koneko's back from her reconnaissance work and now going to report to you." Akeno politely said to her master.

"Okay, thank you Akeno. You may enter now, Koneko." Rias acknowledged and instructed the person named Koneko.

Said person was a short petite girl with short white hair with a black cat hairpin on the right side of her head and she has golden eyes that resemble a cat. She entered the room and started reporting the event that she had seen when she was watching the two transfer students.

"Buchou, a Fallen Angel has made contact to them. She asked Hyoudou-sempai on a date but he refused, and then they left the dazed Fallen Angel alone after that." Koneko said and kept quiet waiting for her master's response.

"I see. So he was able to see through the lie of the Fallen Angel, huh." Rias contemplated on the information that she received.

"Buchou, I also sensed something on the two transfer students. Both of them have a scent and aura of a dragon but Hyoudou-senpai's much stronger. Burman-senpai on the other hand, exudes an aura akin to divinity." Koneko summarized her evaluation of the two which made Akeno worried about her master.

"Rias, I don't think it is a good idea to recruit them, base on Koneko's description of them they are strong; stronger than us. We have to report this." Akeno said in a worried tone due to a possible threat in their territory.

"There is no need for that, Akeno. I'm confident that they will join my peerage especially on what I will offer to them." Rias replied confidently.

Akeno could only see confidence in Rias' face, she realized that there is no use in convincing her master when she decided on something; the only thing that she can do is sigh and pray to the Maou that there would be no accidents happen after this.

…

 **Abandoned Church, Kuoh Town**

On the same night, at the outskirts of Kuoh town, there is an abandoned church within the forest. The location was a very quiet place, a very perfect place to those who intrude on other's territory. In the church, there four Fallen Angels having a meeting but one of them is very angry.

"RRRAAAARRGH!" A shrill voice which resembles a shrieking banshee was heard in the abandoned church.

"That lowly human dared to refuse me! I'm a Fallen Angel! I'm more superior to him!" said by a very angry feminine voice.

"What's up with Raynare?" The male Fallen Angel asked his fellow comrades.

"Well~ Donaseek, the thing is Raynare didn't manage to hook her target because her target saw through her lie. Really, saying to him that you are seeing him in town in the past when the very fact is he just recently arrived yesterday, was a very obvious flaw in your plan." Another female Fallen Angel stated.

"Tch! The moment I see him again, I'll plunge my spear into his gut and leave him to bleed out." Raynare clicked her tongue and swore to kill her target painfully. After that, Raynare just left the meeting.

"She really hated humans, isn't she, Kalawarner?" The youngest female Fallen Angel in group asked the elder female Fallen Angel.

"More than you would ever know, Mittelt. She was a guardian angel in heaven and she was tasked to look after a sickly girl. After witnessing the atrocities done to her charge in the hands of other humans, Raynare killed them all, and that's how she fell from grace." Kalawarner told her comrade with hint of sadness in it.

"Well, let's leave this to Raynare and proceed with the plan while we wait for our other target." Donaseek said and dismissed the meeting for tonight.

…

 **Hyoudou Residence, Dining Room**

Meanwhile in the dining room in the Hyoudou Residence, Sieg, Karna and Scathach were peacefully having dinner. While eating, they started a debriefing about the today's event.

"Well, so far so good. We blended well in this town, hopefully the devils won't notice. And by the way Sieg, what was that? It's been ten years since you live with us, and you never smile like that before so, what's the reason?" Scathach evaluated their status on living in the town but changed the subject towards Sieg.

"Well that's… recently I've been dreaming about this girl, it's very vivid for a dream. The place in my dream is very familiar too; it felt that I've been there before." Sieg replied to his mentor's question.

"From what you say, it seems it is a fragment of your past life's memories." Was the answer Scathach managed to come up.

"Was it from Siegfried?" Sieg asked his mentor hoping that she would provide the answer for him.

"I don't know, sorry Sieg. But only you would be able to tell since you are the reincarnation." Scathach said sadly, a little disappointed at herself for being unreliable guardian to him.

"I see." was all Sieg could say at the moment.

"On to the other subject, it seems that not just the devils were watching us, even the Fallen Angels, one of them made contact to us attempting lure Sieg to them. My best guess is that they wanted to kill Sieg because of his sacred gear." Karna suddenly changed the topic and explain his concern over the Fallen Angels.

"Oh. So this is the rumored disappearance of sacred gear wielders, huh. How foolish, they claim that they are superior to us humans while in truth they resort to dirty methods to take sacred gear wielders down. Well, it doesn't matter they will fail, I'm sure of it." Scathach said sarcastically.

"So Sieg, is it really alright to go there alone this Sunday? You know they might be lurking around finding a chance to attack you." Scathach asked Sieg, worrying that something may happen.

"I'll be alright Nee-san. I will not let my guard down." Sieg reassured Scathach to not make her worry.

"Master, you do not have to worry too much on Sieg. Among the three of us, he has the toughest defense plus his swordsmanship has been honed to inhuman levels and most of all, we have encountered much tougher opponents than those Fallen Angels." Karna said sternly.

"Eeee… But as your beloved Nee-san, it is also my job to worry on the two of you. Isn't that right, Sieg-kun~" Scathach playfully said while embracing Sieg's left arm and pressing the youth's arm in between her ample mounds. This action made Sieg blushed.

"Uuuhh… Nee-san, their touching." Sieg blurted out while being embarrassed by Scathach, unfortunately, she only tilts her head and feign innocent.

"*SIGH* Thanks for the meal. Wash up the dishes if you're done, or just leave it there at the sink and I'll wash it tomorrow then see you tomorrow, I'm turning in for tonight." Karna gave grace to the finished meal then leave the dining area towards his room.

"Geez, that Karna, he's not cute at all. But seriously Sieg, even though you have an impenetrable armor; you should still be very careful. Don't always rely on your armor, think of yourself as vulnerable so that your senses and instinct would never dull." Scathach said seriously this time; she is lecturing him like a proper teacher.

"I will… Master." Sieg replied in serious expression, determination reflected on his eyes. Upon seeing this, Scathach smiled softly.

"Okay. That's all for today, you should rest now. Leave these dishes to me." Scathach dismissed their meeting for tonight.

"Alright, goodnight, Nee-san." Was Sieg's response and with that he left the dining area and went to his room leaving Scathach alone.

…

 **Hyoudou Residence, Sieg's room**

After the talk with Scathach, Sieg removed his top clothing and just lay on his bed hoping that sleep would immediately claim him, but he was unable to sleep and kept thinking about the important matter that he will be attending at Sunday. He doesn't care if the devils or Fallen Angels tail him everywhere but he will not tolerate any interference from them.

( _Can't sleep, Partner?_ ) A very deep voice was heard on his mind. A voice that sounds very ancient and filled with wisdom.

" _Oh, Albion you're awake. Well I'm thinking some stuff right now_." Sieg replied to the voice known as Albion.

( _About your business on Sunday, perhaps?_ ) Albion inquired.

" _Yes_ " Sieg said softly.

( _Don't worry Partner, as you are now, we can probably find the answers behind ten years ago_.) Albion said to his host and reassured him that they are ready to take on everything.

" _Thanks Partner, I think I needed that._ " With that said, the mental link was cut off and Sieg was left thinking on his own again. After some time, he is slowly drifting to unconsciousness and finally sleep has claimed him.

…

 **6 Days later, Sunday- Hyoudou Residence, Kuoh town**

At the foyer of the Hyoudou residence, Sieg is now preparing himself to explore the town and get familiarized with the locations and landmarks before he goes to the main reason of his trip. Karna and Scathach were also at the foyer to see him off.

"Well, be careful out there Sieg. I and Karna will also be out late at night, I'm going back to the land of shadows while Karna will patrol the town. Just eat dinner outside, okay?" Scathach said giving him a notification on what are they going to do for the day.

"Mmn…" Sieg nodded to his mentor as he turned to leave the house.

Scathach just waved her hand as she see him off, Karna meanwhile, after seeing Sieg off he just stared at his mentor or rather her suggestive clothing which made him disturbed.

"*SIGH* Master Scathach, put on a more decent clothes. Wearing only a sweater and showing off your bare thighs and legs is just asking for you to get assaulted." Karna sternly said to his mentor, lecturing her on how she should practice some modesty.

"Oh my~ I'm most comfortable in this clothing while at home you know. If someone would dare to assault me, they should be prepared to die for them to touch my body. However, if it's the two of you, I would welcome any advances and have some skin ship while we're at it." Scathach replied seductively.

"No, I'm just worried about you as your pupil and nothing else." Karna flatly said wearing a stoic expression on his face, and then he turned and leaves the foyer.

"My goodness, even though you have been with me much longer you still treat me like your mentor only. You're not cute at all, right now; Sieg is much more adorable between the two of you." Scathach said in resignation and smiled softly while watching the retreating figure of Karna.

…

 **Kuoh Town Proper**

Sieg is currently walking through the town exploring the places starting with the spots that he remembered from his childhood. As he observes the surroundings, he noticed that there are many changes in the town. The town's current condition is that it's more modernized than the Kuoh town that he used to remember.

"So much have changed in this town just within ten years." Sieg muttered softly as he stopped by the front of a building.

"This place used to be a movie theater but now it became an arcade shop huh." After that, he went to another location and arrived to the open park.

"This park too, it's much greener and there is a fountain too. Back then, this park was full of sand and dirt and we used to play here with my childhood friend. I wonder how Irina is right now. How sad is she when I suddenly disappeared like that." Sieg muttered to himself as he reminisce his childhood days.

Sieg was about to leave the park when suddenly he felt multiple presences following him through his walk, it was the presence of the same Fallen Angel that he talked with and the other two he assumed as the devils in his school.

( _So, those devils and the fallen angel still hot on your trail huh_.) Albion suddenly said to his host.

" _We should let them for now; I think they cannot really attack me with so many witnesses here_." Sieg replied to his partner while looking at his surroundings. After assessing his surroundings, he proceeded to leave the park and went on to his business.

…

 **In a cemetery in Kuoh Town**

"I'm back, Tou-san, Kaa-san" Sieg has finally arrived on his desired location, he bought some flowers and incense with him in order to pay respect on his late parents. He looked at the names engraved on the tomb and saw three names on it, they are; Hyoudou Takeru, Hyoudou Sofia and last but not the least… Hyoudou Issei.

"Hyoudou Issei, huh… it's been ten years since I used that name." Sieg muttered softly.

It was very quiet in the cemetery which Sieg found it to be pleasant as he reminisce the good old days of his childhood, days that he will never forget and moments when he was with his understanding father and a loving mother but he also remembered the memories of their last moments.

…

* * *

 ** _Flashback Ten years ago, Kuoh Town_**

 _On a peaceful night in the town of Kuoh, a festival was taking place. It was a traditional lively festival located near the shrine where different stalls can be seen, ranging from food to toys all items were provided and by the end of the festivities, there would be a fireworks display that every family or couples love to watch._

 _After watching the fireworks display, most of the people were leaving and about to go home. Among the people that are going home, a certain family is walking together with a smile on their faces enjoying the experience of the festival. It was a couple with their child who was still energetic after the festivities. The father's name is Hyoudou Takeru, a man on his thirties who has a short brown hair with a slight spike at the back and reddish brown eyes with a slightly tanned complexion; he has a fit body which is not too muscular and not too skinny wearing a white polo shirt, black pants and shoes. He has a young beautiful wife on her late twenties whose name is Hyoudou Sofia, she has a pale long blonde hair and blue eyes with fair complexion; possessing a voluptuous body despite of having a child, she is currently wearing a white dress which is up to above her knees and a yellow cardigan over it with sandals as footwear. And finally, the child of the couple, the 8 year old boy; Hyoudou Issei, a boy with a slightly spiked at the back brown hair which he got from his father and blue eyes that he got from his mother with a complexion between tan and fair; the child wears white T-shirt and blue jacket over and black shorts and white rubber shoes._

"Did you enjoy yourself, Issei?" _The young Issei heard her mother's soft voice which asking him if he enjoyed the festival._

"Mmm… I really enjoyed it! I had lots of fun, let's come back here again, Kaa-san!" _young Issei nodded and said happily as his mother smiled seeing his adorable son happy and smiling brightly._

"Yes my dear Issei, we'll come back again next year and to the next and so on; as long as you're happy." _Sofia replied to his son._

"Yay!" _the young Issei cheered._

"Oi oi… Sofia-chan, you'll spoil him rotten you know." _Takeru said to his wife._

"Who cares, Issei-chan will always be my baby." _Sofia replied to her husband, and once again dotes on her son._

"Should I be feeling threatened that you'll be stolen away by my son here?" _Takeru asked in a mischievous tone._

"Oh I assure you Mr. Hyoudou, I only belong to my loving husband which is the handsome man in front of me." _Sofia replied in the same mischievous tone while caressing her husband's cheek. The couple was so sweet to the point that they are on their own world, while their child Issei tilts his head having no clue on what his parents were doing._

 _As the three walk their way to their home, the couple noticed the lack of people in their surroundings. Having a bad feeling in the place, they walked faster so that they could settle in their home early._

"Honey, I have a bad feeling in this place. It feels like something supernatural is occurring here." _Sofia said worriedly to her husband._

"I know, that's why we should move quickly." _Was her husband's reply as they urge young Issei to move faster._

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, what's wrong?" _young Issei asked in curiosity._

"It's nothing dear, just walk faster, okay?" _his mother gently said as young Issei just nodded on his mother's words._

 _As the family of three reached the intersection of the streets, they accidentally stumbled on suspicious people surrounding a woman, when the couple looked at what they are doing their eyes widen in shock as they saw that they killed the woman using magic._

"What in the-" _before the Hyoudou patriarch could finish what he was about to say._

 _*_ CHOOM _* *_ SPLURCH _*_

 _It was so fast that when he registered what happened, Takeru felt pain at his stomach and when he looked at it there is a large hole in his stomach. Blood started to seep out on his mouth and from his stomach, at that moment Takeru knew that he's going to die; so as he muster the last of his strength, he looked to his wife who is currently wearing a shocked expression hands covering her mouth, then he looked to his son who is currently shocked as well but looked unresponsive. In his last moment, he gave the mother and son duo his last gentle smile and said._

"R-run…" _the Hyoudou patriarch said weakly as his body fall to the ground and the life in his eyes disappeared._

"N-Noooooo!" _Sofia screamed and attempted to run towards her husband but someone restrained her, when she looked at her assailant, it was one of the suspicious people._

"Excuse me Madam but how did you 'Humans' got in here? There is barrier currently erected here to repel humans so answer me, are you aware or even affiliated to the supernatural?" _one of the suspicious people asked her._

"Who or what in the world are you?" _Sofia shot back with a defiant glare which made her interrogator wear a sinister grin._

"Hah! Brave I see, to answer your question we are 'Devils' my dear." _The interrogator said as he unfurls his black leathery bat-like wings, the two other devils followed suit._

 _Sofia's eyes widen in shock that they had accidentally made contact with supernatural beings and 'Devils' of all beings which is one of the worst of them all. One of the devils that are holding her suddenly gropes her breast which broke her stupor._

"You've got nice tits, Madam. Despite having a child, you still have maintained that luscious body of yours. Hehehe… Lucky!" _one of her assailant said in a lustful tone and licked his lips while playing with her left breast._

"Hey, we should enjoy this hot momma here before we kill her along with the kid." _Suggested the other devil._

" Sorry Madam, it's been decided that you'll become our pleasure toy for tonight." _The interrogator of the group said which made Sofia's expression turned that of horror and fear. She tried to force her way out of their clutches but their hold into her were so strong and their touching her on sensitive places._

"Nooooo…. Please anything but that.. Ah!" _Sofia pleaded but it was all on vain as they kept assaulting her and ripping her clothes apart._

 _In young Issei's situation, the boy was still in daze processing what just happened, earlier they were walking with smiles on their faces then after that this happens. In normal situation, this is the scene that is absolutely not for children to see, but Issei just witness the death of his father so it's natural that the boy got frozen stiff in the situation. The boy's daze was broken when he heard his mother's pleading voice; he turned to his mother seeing that three men are assaulting his mother._

"Hey! Bastard, let go of my mother!" _young Issei said as he dashed towards his mother and tried to defend her by punching one of the assaulter, unfortunately, one of the devils just hold young Issei's head and kept him at arm's length while the boy is struggling on punching the devil._

"Whoa! Someone wants to be a hero! Sorry kid but this is reality, the strong will always devour the weak and you humans are on the weak side so you're all meant to be devoured by us the strong!" _the arrogant devil said to the kid and then kicked him at the face, which made the poor boy sent flying until he bounce to the ground like a thrown stone to a stream._

 _The kick to the face made the boy disoriented and his consciousness is slowly fading, the poor boy struggled to get up but it was futile, he felt weak, helpless and most of all powerless. Then the boy looked to the direction where his mother is and then reach out his hand until he blacked out, the last thing he saw is that the three devils are tearing his mother's clothes away._

…

 ** _Several minutes later_**

 _Several minutes have past and the boy's eyes fluttered open, he had hoped that the recent events that he witnessed were just a bad dream but reality was so cruel to the boy. After waking up, the boy felt pain all over his body and struggled to get up but suddenly he felt that he can't use both of his arms, when he looked at it, he realized that both of his arms were tied together by a strange circle with symbols on it._

"So you're finally awake. I thought that you would never do." _a voice filled with amusement was heard beside him, and when he turn to the owner of the voice, it was one of the devils._

"Yo kid! It seems that you had a nice nap. If you're curious where your mother is, just look over there." _The devil said while smirking as he is pointing somewhere._

 _Young Issei followed the direction that the devil is pointing and he was shocked at what he is seeing. The scene made the boy froze as he saw his mother and the other two devils doing something that will scar him for life. He is now seeing his mother's naked form, sucking the manhood of one of the devils while the other is fucking her from behind and the worst of all is his mother's expression, her eyes were glazed and half lidded and the way she sucked the devil's manhood, as if she liked the taste of penis and was very eager to do the deed. That scene will forever be remembered by Issei for the rest of his life._

"You have a fine mother kid; all of her body is high quality goods. At first, she is really defying us and keeps calling 'Takeru' but when we used our magic to turn her body into erogenous zone, her iron will started to crumble to her body's sensitivity, in the end, she was beaten by our cocks. That shows that all women including your mother were sluts. Take a good look, she became our bitch after minutes of ravaging that delicious pussy of hers." _The devil beside him said but Issei just ignored his ramblings, as he watched them ravage his mother; he is wallowing up to his despair and self-depreciation._

"Uoohhh! You're mouth feels good! I'm cumming! You better drink it all, bitch!" _The other devil shouted as he release his load inside her mouth. Sofia responded by gulping down the fluids that the devil releases while expressing the face of the one in ecstasy._

 _*GULP* *GULP* *GULP*_

"Hah! As I thought, she was born to pleasure us men with a body like that." _Said the other devil who's ravaging her from behind._

"Fuuaahh! Ah! Ahn!" _Sofia releases the penis in her mouth and started moaning and panting due to the pleasure._

"Now then, come over here and let your son watch the place where we are connected!" _the devil said as he grab the back of both her thighs and lifted her up which made her legs spread wide open for the world to see._

"Nooo! Please don't! My son, Issei's watching!" _Sofia due to embarrassment has to cover her face with both hands but her expression betrayed her words._

"Whoa! You're pussy just got tighter! Are you really that turned on from being watch!? What a bitch!" _The devil said with glee as he continuously ravaged her woman part much faster which made her moaned in pleasure._

"Now kid! Watch me and your mother fucking. Feeling good with each other!" _The devil said to the dazed Issei showing him the parts they are connected but Issei seem unresponsive._

 _The devil kept thrusting his hips ravaging Sofia's womanhood, with every thrust some fluids seems to gush out from it. Minutes later, the devil feels that he was about to release his load so he thrust his hips faster gaining some momentum._

"Here it comes, Madam! Take this!" _the devil said doing one last hard thrust and releases his load inside Sofia's womb._

 _*SPLURT* *SPLURT* *SPLURT*_

 _While the devil kept releasing his seed continuously inside her womb, Sofia's eyes were rolled back and her tongue was hanged out of her mouth while drooling; an expression that others could say lewd, an expression reflected when experiencing intense pleasure. Semen can also be seen leaking at her womanhood while the devil was still releasing his seed overflowing her womb._

 _Young Issei can only watch all this as the devil bastards defiled his mother again and again. Inside he is feeling a mix of anger, despair and regret. He questioned himself as to why was he so weak or why did this happen to them, they were happy a while ago and now his father has just been killed and his mother was defiled by them, the 'damn devils'. He aspires to become a hero together with Irina but right now he was just so weak that he can't save just one person. At that day, at an early age, Issei Hyoudou had witnessed the cruelty of reality and he realizes himself that he is nothing special._

"Damn! So good! I'm totally dry. What a delicious pussy!" _the devil said as he pulled out his manhood out of Sofia's womanhood and drop her to the ground. Sofia was still weak on the legs and panting to catch her breath while semen is leaking out of her pussy._

 _The devil grabs Sofia by the hair and lifted her up and now she is kneeling in front of her son. Issei can still see his mother's expression on how broken she is now and surrendered herself to those devils' whims. He wanted to go beside his mother and hug her but he could not move an inch and his body is not listening to what his rain commands._

"Now, as for your reward on having a great job pleasuring our dick, your reward is this!" _the devil said while he forming a dark energy in his right hand and forming it to the shape of the sword. The next thing the devil did is that he stabs Sofia from back which had gone through her heart then through her chest._

 _*SHIINK* *SPLURGCH*_

 _Sofia's eyes widen when she felt something plunge through her body, she choked and blood poured out of her mouth. Issei witnessed as the devil plunge a makeshift sword through her mother, when he saw it; he became wide-eyed and dazed once more; first his father and now his mother. With a sinister grin in his face, the devil pulled out his makeshift sword on Sofia, and when he did, blood gushes out like a geyser and Sofia's body fell to the ground as blood pooled out of her body._

 **(B.G.M. Start: GARO Honoo no Kokuin O.S.T.- Leon)**

 _Issei looked at his mother's felled form, he slowly got up and walk limply towards his mother. He knelt beside his mother and started shaking her like waking a sleeping person. Even though Issei was smiling while waking his mother, his eyes were the opposite, it was teary and tears threaten to drip down his face; even if he wanted to not cry in this situation._

"N-No! Kaa-san! Wake up!... Please wake up, don't leave me alone! Kaa-san!" _Young Issei pleaded to his mother as he shook her awake hoping that his mother will wake up._

"…" _Sofia's eyes fluttered open when she heard her son's pleading voice, she looked to her side and saw his son crying urging her to wake up._

"Ah! Issei, my dear boy… thank goodness you're alright." _Sofia happily said to her son, relief can be seen on her face and the tone of her voice. Despite her condition, Issei's wellbeing is still her priority, this reason is what made Issei cry more._

"Kaa-san… *SNIFF* I'm sorry! I failed to protect you… I'm just too weak to become a hero. *SNIFF*… I'm not special at all! I'm just a failure!" _Issei said in between sobs telling his mother on his powerlessness._

"No Issei… Don't say that, every person… is special… even you, you're special in your own way… and don't belittle yourself… have confidence, you're still young… there is more to you than what you are now… live free Issei, be strong… be a man that me and your father would be proud of… find a reason, for you to aspire for your dream… to become a hero, once again… find something, or someone to protect… and never, let it go… *COUGH* COUGH*" _Sofia said to his son while caressing his son's cheek, so that he would never hurt himself again which made Issei put his mother's words to heart but suddenly she coughed out more blood, a sign that her condition is worsening._

"Kaa-san, please don't talk anymore… *SNIFF* I,m going to carry you to the hospital so please hold on!" _her son pleaded once again, refusing to give up his loving mother to her cruel fate._

"It's alright, Issei… it's already, too late… always remember that, Me and your father… loves you very much…you are, the best treasure in the world for us… we'll always be watching you, My son… and we'll always be in your heart… and also… I'm sorry because, we'll never see you grow into a fine man… Issei, find someone to love, and have a happy family… Ah, it's dark… I can't see anything." _Sofia imparted the words of wishes of a parent for their child while tears are falling on her cheeks. Sofia's feature was now pale due to so much blood loss and the light in her eyes are slowly fading. Issei noticed these signs and it made him cry even more._

 _Before dying, Sofia's life flashes through her; memories of her parents and her little brother in a certain village, memories when she left her home village to experience life on the outside world, memories when she met her husband for the first time, memories when Issei was born as she remembered how happy they are when Issei joined the family, and finally the memories of the times that she took care of Issei. After the memories, she finally sees her husband extending his right hand beckoning her to come; Sofia smiled and took her husband's hand._

"Ah, dear… I have imparted, the words that both of us wanted to say to our child… our little Issei would be fine from now on." _Were Sofia's last words as her eyelids drooping and the light on her eyes lost its shine, her breathing stopped and the hand caressing the boy have gone limp._

 _Issei, for lack of better term, is crushed. A while ago, he was living on a life where he is surrounded by parents who love him very much. The death of his father made a crack on his world, and worst, by the death of his mother, the world he used to live has crumbled apart. The poor child has been unresponsive to his surroundings, only staring at her mother's lifeless body; he also looked at his mother's face, she has a relieve smile that says that she died content. He reminisce the times with his parents and the memories flashes through him; memories when his mother cook his favorite food, memories when his mother treated his wounds, memories when his mother was reading stories to him about heroes, another memories followed when his father taught him how to fish, when his father brought toys for him, when they are in the festivals and amusement parks with both his parents, and finally the memories of the warm smiles of his parents._

 **(B.G.M. end)**

 _The boy concluded that he had a good life and he wanted living like that but now, it was destroyed by the 'devils', the accursed creatures that killed his parents and erased his peaceful life. When he thought of the devils, something dark have arisen from him, a very dark feeling aimed to the devils. Issei gritted his teeth, the sadness he felt earlier turned into hatred. The boy glared at the devils, eyes filled with hatred and desire to kill. The devils noticed the killing intent and unfortunately, they just laughed at him and mocked him._

"Oh look! Mama's boy is really pissed! I'm scared. Hahahaha…" _mocked by one of the devils, this action made Issei even angrier._

"RRRRRAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" _Issei roared as he dashed towards the devils ready to pounce on them._

 _*SHIINK* *SPLURGCH*_

 _As he was about to reach them, he suddenly felt an intense pain through his chest; he looked down to see what is the cause and hid eyes widen, a tip of a sword made of dark energy was protruding from his chest. Issei looked behind him to find that one of the devils was the one that stab him with a sinister grin on his face._

"Sorry kid, but we have no time to entertain a lowly human like you." _The devil who stabbed Issei said in a cold voice as he pulled out his energy sword._

 _Blood gushes out like a geyser as Issei fell lying on the ground bathing on his own blood. At that moment, Issei realizes that he is dying too; a part of him is happy since he thought that he will going to see his parents again but the other part of him is frustrated because he's going to die in a pathetic way without doing anything, without accomplishing anything. He wanted to avenge his parents against those arrogant devils and remove those shitty grins off their faces, but Issei felt that his strength is slowly fading and cannot move anymore; he mustered his remaining strength to move his head to look at his parents one last time and then everything went black._

…

 ** _Issei's subconscious_**

 _After losing his consciousness, Issei finds himself surrounded by darkness, it was deathly silent, no light, no everything. He can see nothing even if he tries to look at his hand, he felt that he was not himself anymore or even identify himself. Issei thought that this is the feeling when a person dies, you feel nothing._

" _I guess I'm dead, huh."_ _Issei said to no one._

" _So this is how it feels to die, just nothing. I guess there is nothing after death, huh."_ _Issei concluded to himself as he surrenders himself to eternal rest._

 _(So, you're just giving up like that?)_ _A voice made itself known, from the tone of the voice it was an adult then he saw light shining through the darkness and the surroundings turned all white._

 _Issei inspects his surroundings and he could see nothing but white, he looked at himself and to his surprise he can see his body now. As he looked straight, his eyes widen at the sight he was seeing; in front of him was a large white western dragon with a beautiful white scails, it has two golden horns and one white horn on its snout extending backwards, two slitted eyes with blue sclera, and a pair of large feathery wings._

"… _A-A dragon!?"_ _Issei said in awe, it's the first time he personally see a dragon, he could only see these kinds of creatures in a t.v. shows so right now, he is looking into the dragon with both fear and admiration._

 _(Yes, I'm a dragon but don't worry, I won't hurt any of my host because I am connected to a part of your soul. My name is Albion, one of the 'two heavenly dragons', our breath can annihilate Gods and capable of destroying the world if we ever so wish.)_ _The dragon that was named Albion introduced himself to his host which only made the boy frown and question the dragon._

"… _T-Then what would an almighty dragon like you want with a miserable child like me?"_ _Albion would have raised his eyebrow, if he ever have one, to his host's question._

 _(I'll get straight to the point, as of right now, you are dying…. And yes, you're still alive and not dead yet, just in a crossroad between life and death. On the entire host that I have been, you may be the first and last host that I would propose this offer. Do you want to live and give you the power to avenge your parents from those good-for-nothing devils?)_ _Albion proposed to his host an offer, this was the first time the dragon would interfere on his host's life. In the past, Albion would never do anything if his host died whether in a fight or without awakening him at all, but when he saw Issei's life and aspirations, the dragon became interested since he knew that his new host is a reincarnation of a hero. But when he saw his host like this, let's just say he refused to be bored and somehow he pity the boy that he will die without leaving a mark to the world, that's why, he offered Issei a second life._

"… _.Really? You would do that for me?"_ _Issei asked the dragon, he was slightly hesitant on taking the offer since he has no reason to go back to the land of the leaving._

 _(But there is a catch, kid. Upon agreeing, you would never be normal ever again. I will use your sacred gear and convert it into particles that will patch the hole in your heart and by extension turn it into a dragon's heart the excess particles would mix with your blood to turn it into a dragon's. You will become a part dragon as a result but you're still human in most part, you will only have the heart and blood of the dragon plus the increase in strength it entails. Now, would you agree in this condition?)_ _Albion asked once again, explaining the consequences the transformation entails._

" _Y-Yes! I accept, there's nothing for me to lose now. All I wanted is to prevent creatures like them do what they please like they did to us!"_ _Issei declared to the dragon with a determined glare which the dragon glared back testing his host, seeking any hesitation in his eyes._

 _(Very well, Partner. Let's proceed to the transformation so that you could avenge your parent's death.")_ _Albion replied as everything turned black._

…

 ** _In the real world_**

 _The three devils were all laughing as they put on their clothes. They were all talking about their activities they did with Issei's mother, one of them brag that he was the one who manage to broke the housewife into their obedient sex slave and bragging about who has the biggest manhood. All in all, they only throw insults on human race pointing on how weak they are._

" _Whew… That hot mom's cunt felt great! I manage to cum five times."_ _Said one of the devils, spouting vulgar words on the dead female._

" _Too bad really… that bitch is a rare find you know, we cannot bring her back with us or else they would give us trouble on what they witnessed."_ _The other devil said somewhat regretting on what they did to the woman._

" _Heh! That's what the humans are good for… to breed whether they are with their fellow humans or non-humans, they slept with them. The hybrids are the proof, the Nephilims for example angels who slept with humans."_ _The lead devil said his share of insults to the human race._

 _Unknown to the three devils, Issei is slowly recovering from his damage, light particles patching up the hole in his heart and other particles were mixing with his blood. The wounds that inflicted on him was already close while the spilled blood that bathe him was absorbed by his skin, and finally a glowing crest appeared on his chest which extends to his right cheek. After the transformation was completed, eyes fluttered open which shows his slitted icy blue eyes._

…

 ** _In Issei's subconscious_**

 _In the vast white void, Albion was standing staring at the non-existent sky; he has sent Issei's consciousness back to the living realm and once again observing at the sidelines watching over the second life of his host. Suddenly, he felt two presences behind him. Albion somewhat smirked recognizing the two behind him because they resemble his host's spiritual structure._

 _(So…. When will you two going to meet Issei?)_ _The heavenly dragon asked the two entities._

" _Not yet… it's not the time to do so."_ _Said the one entity, base on his stern voice he is an adult in age. The entity made his presence known, it was a man with long silver hair and blue eyes, he wore a black open chest shirt and black pants, he also wear a silver armor at his shoulders, a silver gauntlet and silver greaves. His most noticeable feature is the glowing crest on his chest which extends to his right cheek._

 _(Are you sure?...Dragon slayer?)_ _The white dragon emperor addressed the newcomer._

" _Yes, I'm sure, White Dragon Emperor. I'll meet him when he's ready."_ _The dragon slayer replied back to the dragon._

" _It's enough for now, what's important is that he's alive and well."_ _Another voice said which grab the two's attention. The second entity showed himself. He appears to be a teenager with short brown hair which is slightly spike at the back and crimson eyes, his skin has a fair complexion. The teen is wearing a white long sleeve with black vest on top of it and black pants and shoes._

" _There is a time for him to know the truth, but for now he must live and become strong until then."_ _Said the second entity._

 _Silence took over them as they stare once again to the non-existent sky._

…

 ** _In the real world_**

 _The devils could not believe what they are seeing, they made sure that the child was dead; one of them actually pierced the boy through the heart, but now they are witnessing that the boy's injuries are recovering and the blood on him disappeared like nothing happen. They noticed in a short time on what was different with the boy, they saw a glowing crest on the child's chest and his eyes were slitted like a reptilian animal which made them shiver because the glare radiated with killing intent. Their instincts were screaming at them to run and move as far away as possible._

"What's with this kid!?... I thought he's dead… and you killed him right?" _one of the devils said in a panicking tone._

"Alright kid, I don't know how you did it but let's see if you're still alive after being disintegrated." _The lead devil cackled with glee as he charges up a stronger attack which is enough to destroy a human without a trace._

 _*PSSHOOM* *PSSHOOM* *PSSHOOM*_

 _*CHUGOOM* *CHUGOOM* *CHUGOOM*_

 _The devil fired his attack to the boy without mercy intending to destroy everything. As he fires of his demonic power, clouds from explosion keeps on getting thicker until nothing can be seen in the area. Then the devil stops firing seeing it was enough, expecting that when the smoke dissipates he would expect scattered body parts and organs in place of the boy. When the smoke faded, the devils' eyes widen at the sight that they are seeing, the said boy was still standing eyes shadowed by his bangs and most importantly unscathed like nothing happen._

 _*SHINE*_

 _The crest on the boy's chest shines brighter and the boy's body was surrounded by a bluish green aura. The aura suddenly cause an explosion of wind that almost blew the three devils away but while this phenomenon is currently occurring, a pillar of light appeared between the boy and the devils. When the light faded, a great sword was seen floating in the sky and slowly descending. It is a two-handed silver great sword which is shape like a cross, it has a golden cross design on its rain-guard and a blue jewel embedded in the hilt; the sword boasts a magnificence and enormity that makes it seem as if created by inhuman hands._

"W-Wait! T-That sword….. That's…" _the devils looked at the sword in shock, as if they recognized the said sword._

 _Before they utter the name of the sword, the said sword suddenly turn its point to the direction of the boy and fly towards him. Issei stared at the speeding sword; his right hand twitched and prepared himself to the incoming sword. As the sword flew pass Issei, he suddenly grab the great sword's hilt; at first, due to the momentum of the sword, it seems that Issei would be dragged backwards but instead he managed to regain his footing and made a crouching position._

" _RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"_ _with a roar, Issei dashed towards the three devils leaving a large crater behind, this action startled the devils as they prepare a magic circle on their hands and charge up an attack._

" _D-D-Don't come any closer!"_ _the devils shouted in panic while firing their attacks but it did not fazed the roaring boy as he made his way through the rain of magic blasts then swing his great sword towards the devils._

…

* * *

 ** _Flashback end, Present day, Cemetery in Kuoh Town_**

After reminiscing the tragedy that befell him ten years ago, Sieg felt something wet on his cheek; he wiped it off and look at the liquid. Tears, the liquid on his cheek was tears; which means it came from his eyes and that only means one thing, he's crying.

"I see… I'm still capable of crying when I feel sad, huh." Sieg muttered softly as he examined the tears that he wiped by his hand.

"I really missed you so much, Kaa-san, Tou-san… I really missed those days, our happy family back then. But it's fine now, because I have met people that I considered family too." Sieg paused for a moment to think of a word to say next to his parents.

"They are strange people but despite that… Scathach nee-san was like an older sister that I never have while Karna, despite his cold exterior and comments that easily misunderstood; I felt like I kind of understand him because we were the same… They are good people and I enjoyed the times we trained and travel together." Sieg continued.

"Right now, I'm stronger than before. I undergone a harsh training under Scathach nee-san's guidance and now I could protect anyone that I cared about and this time I will not fail. I will also find the truth behind your deaths ten years ago, that's I've been training until now." Sieg said in a determined tone then he touched the tombstone.

After minutes of touching his parent's tombstone, he stood up and leave the cemetery with a harden resolve. After he left, the two devils that following him made themselves known; one is Koneko, Rias Gremory's rook and the other one is a male about Issei's age, he has a blond hair and gray eyes and has a mole under one eye, he is also wearing Kuoh academy uniforms for boys. The boy's name is Yuuto Kiba, so-called 'Prince of Kuoh' and Rias Gremory's knight.

"I see, so his parents were not here anymore, huh. He's an orphan." Kiba said in a solemn tone, feeling pity for Issei on his lost.

"Mmm… but still he is with the Indian transfer student and possibly related to the new teacher in Issei-senpai's class. We still have to follow him and investigate." Koneko replied as she looked towards the tombstone of Issei's parents. When she looked at the tombstone, her eyes widen in shock and her body stiffens, this action did not go unnoticed by Kiba.

"What's wrong Koneko-chan?" Kiba asked Koneko on what is bothering the white haired girl, said girl just raised her right arm and point her index finger towards the tomb of the Hyoudou couple. Kiba looked at the thing she is pointing and his eyes widen in shock as he look at the names on the tomb and what surprised him was the third name.

"T-That's, no way…" Kiba muttered in disbelief.

…

It's already evening and Sieg was now finished exploring the town and visit his parent's grave. He is now making his way to the exit of the cemetery in order for him to find a diner and eat dinner. But, before he could proceed on leaving, he stopped and felt the change in the air; the sky turned red while the clouds were black and there is one thing it can only mean.

" _A barrier…"_ he thought to himself knowing that someone erect the barrier.

( _It seems that the fallen one has made her move. I think you can handle this one, but don't get cocky, okay?_ ) Albion said reminding his host on some rules in battle.

"…Roger that." Sieg replied in a monotone voice.

*SWOOOSH* *BOOOOOOMMMM*

After a short discussion, Sieg felt a spike of power coming from behind; he turn around and found himself face to face with a pink light spear then an explosion occurred. After the successful ambush, Raynare left her hiding place with a smug grin on her face mocking the human.

"Hah! That's what you get for refusing me, human trash! I thought that I would give you a good time before I kill you since you're cute, but you're outright refusal changed my mind, too bad. Hahahahahaha!" Raynare mocked the human before laughing evilly. Satisfied with her work, she turns around and about to fly until she heard a voice that made her shiver in fear.

"Sorry to ruin your fun but that attack was mediocre at best. Not threatening enough." A voice was heard by Raynare and suddenly frozen stiff as she felt a chilling aura coming from her back.

Raynare turns and looks at the smoke where the human stood before, when the smoke dissipate, her eyes widen in shock as she saw the human that was supposed to be dead is currently standing holding a silver great sword in front of him. But not just that, she also noticed the change on the human; he is now wearing a black sleeveless collared zipper shirt which is unzipped up to his stomach, black cargo pants with two reddish brown belts tied at his right thigh and a black waist cape, a pair of black combat shoes and he is also wearing a pair of silver gauntlets and leg armor. Other changes on his appearance were his glowing crest on his chest that extends to his right cheek and a black tattoo of a dragon on his left arm near the shoulder.

"…I-Impossible!... How did you survive my attack!? You're just a lowly human!" Raynare said in disbelief, and what surprised her more is the sword that the boy was holding.

"…Wait! That sword… the cursed holy sword, BALMUNG! According to the intel, Hyoudou Issei was only supposed to have a sacred gear… and Balmung can only be wielded by Siegfried and its current wielder… Who the hell are you, human!?" Raynare demanded wanted to be sure if the boy in front of her is who she thought he is.

"… It's true that Hyoudou Issei WAS my name, but I have another name and known to the supernatural as Sieg, the dragon-blooded knight." Sieg brought his sword down and replied to the fallen angel.

"N-No way… You are that Sieg!?... The rumored reincarnation of the hero Siegfried and sought by both the church and Siegfried's descendants." Fear gripped at Raynare's heart when she realized that the person in front of her was dangerous.

"So? Where do we go from here? O, so mighty, fallen one." Sieg taunted in a sarcastic tone as he raised Balmung and point it to the fallen.

"Bastard!" angered by his taunt, Raynare cursed as she charge up another spear of light which is more dense and concentrated and throws it towards Sieg.

*SWOOOOOSSSHHHH*

Sieg on the other hand, stared at the incoming attack with a calm expression and to Raynare's surprise he just smack the spear of light with the sword which the spear change its trajectory and fell to the forest then explodes.

*CLANG* *CHOOOM* *BOOOOOMMM*

"My turn…" Sieg muttered silently as he raised Balmung overhead and swing down the sword which create a force that cuts through the air, a slash of wind making its way towards Raynare.

*SLASH* *WWWOOOOOSSSHHH*

Raynare's eyes widen in shock as she saw a slash of wind and dodge the attack just barely; the attack managed to nick her left arm as blood leaked on 's face contorted in anger and looked at Sieg who wore a very calm expression in his face that made her blood boils in rage.

"Y-You!... You're gonna pay, Human!" Raynare conjured another spear and dived towards Sieg. She readied her spear to stab the human while Sieg assumed a kendo stance position and calmly wait the incoming attack of Raynare, when the fallen made contact on her target an explosion occur resulting in a cloud of smoke.

 **(B.G.M. Start: GARO Honoo no Kokuin O.S.T.- Battle 4)**

Sieg immediately got out of the smoke followed by Raynare lunging at him with a light spear in hand and made a multiple thrust with the intention of boring holes to her enemy. Unfortunately, Sieg is only assessing the situation calmly while moving backwards and parrying the attacks. Raynare got impatient and changed tactics by making some swings and twirls to her spear in order to confuse and find an opening to her enemy, but Sieg kept on parrying with ease following the different angle of attacks; amidst the barrage, Sieg found an opening on her attacks and made a full swing of his great sword in sideway motion. The fallen tried to defend but the impact of the attack made her spear shatter and she ended up skidding backwards in a few meters.

Raynare gritted her teeth in anger as she conjured more spears of light floating by her side setting each spears as a projectile. She fired the spears all at once, raining them on Sieg but he calmly assumes a defensive stance then starts parrying the projectiles with a speed like a speeding bullet, in every swatting a projectile would be deflected to another direction exploding somewhere but he did not manage to deflect all the incoming attacks, he just only dodge the other projectiles that he cannot deflect by twisting his body or doing flips or any acrobatic moves like deflecting while in decided to break the situation by channeling some mana on to his sword and swing it down then the force creates a shockwave of mana towards Raynare deflecting all the projectiles. The fallen found the attack very dangerous so she flew up dodging the attack in process.

While the fallen angel is distracted by the attack, Sieg started running like a ninja;Raynare saw this and hovered to the ground following Sieg while she fires four spears of running, Sieg deflected three incoming spears but he dodge the fourth one by doing a side flip and make a dash towards Raynare. Raynare doubled her efforts and conjured eight spears of light and fired simultaneously, Sieg countered with his deflecting swings and then dashed forward in a burst of speed which left a crater and a gust of wind behind. Shocked by his actions, the fallen widen her eyes but she composed herself and readied her spear to defend on his attack, in a single swing of Sieg's attack her spear shatters again and sent her flying in a long distance; she kept bouncing to the ground until she managed to regain her footing.

" _Tsk!... So much power… how a human can do this!?"_ Raynare thought as she glared at Sieg who is assuming a Kendo stance again and waiting for her next move, she also noticed that he was still calm and did not even sweat on their brief exchange which got her even madder.

"RAAAAAA!" Raynare roared and dashed towards Sieg spear at her side preparing to stab him; after making contact, the two clashed once more spear against sword. Both combatants were swinging their weapons intending to disarm each other; even though Raynare was skillfully swinging and twirling her spear like a skilled spearman, Sieg was just calm swatting every attack that the fallen throws.

They kept clashing until Raynare made a strong thrust of her spear towards Sieg's head but the teen swatted it sideways and then he countered with a diagonal slash which Raynare managed to dodge but the second swing in sideway motion manage hit her spear that sent her flying once more with her spear crumbling after the impact.

 **(B.G.M. end)**

" _What happened?... Did his attack got stronger than earlier?"_ The fallen thought as felt her fear welling up in her, she felt that she is facing an apex predator and she was his prey; but Raynare shook off her fear and glared at Sieg with anger evident in her eyes.

"Why?..." Sieg finally spoke after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" was Raynare's dumb reply.

"You seem to hate us humans; I can see it from your eyes… So why?" Sieg asked in a monotone voice.

"WHY!?... You ask me why?... You humans are selfish creatures, worse than animals! You commit atrocities which even a devil will be disgusted from it… All you lot, are willing to put down your fellow for your own benefits… making fun of the weak and defenseless even though they are weak themselves… just like what they did to my charge in the past while I was a guardian angel of heaven!" Raynare shouted out all her anger and frustrations subconsciously, even she doesn't know why she was blurting it out to him but for some reason she thought that the human in front of her will listen.

" _Dammit! Why am I blurting this out on him!?... He is just a trash… but his eyes, they are pure of curiosity and no malice from it."_ Raynare thought as her will to fight starts to wane even slowly.

"I see. I'm sorry…" Sieg replied in a sincere and apologetic tone.

"Eh?" again, she was once again dumbfounded by the boy's reply.

"I will not deny it. It's true, humans can be worse than devils, I have seen it myself so as a human, I'm deeply sorry. But…" Sieg said his apology to the fallen but he did not finish his statement because he suddenly vanished from her sight; she looks around and prepare for any surprise attack.

*CLANG*

She heard the clash of steel against steel; Raynare turned around and saw Sieg fended off a shadow creature wielding a black spear. The creature's appearance has armor like a knight and the helmet was themed after a wolf or a fox and its emitting an ominous black could tell the creature's power, it has power that can be rank as a high class being, but the difference is that the creature is stronger in a large margin than the high class devils in this town and even stronger than the high class angels and fallen known to her.

"I see, a creature from the 'Land of Shadows', huh." Sieg identified the assailant which was heard clearly by Raynare.

"The Land of Shadows! But that place was being guarded by the 'Immortal Witch' right? So why would a creature from that place here in the human world?" Raynare said in disbelief, never in her life that she would see one and attempted to kill her.

"That was the case; somehow they found another way here so that's why we're hunting them. They prey on humans but they prefer supernatural creatures more as sustenance. So stay back if you want to live." Sieg said sternly while Raynare nodded and reluctantly do what the boy say.

Sieg and the creature stared at each other as they enter in their battle stance, the creature prepared its spear pointing at its enemy while Sieg assume a new battle stance, his legs were in a crouching position which his left foot at front while his right at the back, then he raised his sword with two hands at shoulder level and sword was position that the sword is pointing at the enemy. The two warriors stared at each other until they make their move, both dashed towards the other leaving a sonic boom of wind and craters on the ground. As they clash after they moved in a burst of speed, an explosion occurs.

 **(B.G.M. Start: GARO Honoo no Kokuin O.S.T.- Battle 2)**

After a single explosion, it was followed by multiple explosions all over the place. Some tombs in the cemetery were being destroyed by the clash; after one last explosion, Sieg and the creature can be seen clashing with their weapons, to the onlookers, their swings and footwork can be seen as a blur to them. Every clash of steel gouges out a chunk of the ground; the creature was masterfully wielding its spear with every twirl and swings, each swing of its spear were intended to slice its target while at the same time, Sieg countered by parrying every swing and going on offensive in full swing when he find an opening. Suffice to say that every swing that both warriors did were intended to injure their target but it only resulted on more clashes of later, the two warriors break away from each other for a brief respite and suddenly they vanished again and multiple explosions occurred once more.

After some brief clashes, the creature distance itself from the teen and conjured seven black energy spears hovering above Sieg. The creature brought down his arm signaling the spears to rain down to its enemy; Sieg turn his head to the incoming spears on the last moment then another explosion occurs once again but this time it's much more devastating than the last. The creature looked at its handiwork but the smoke suddenly swept down by a strong wind and in the middle of it is Sieg charging up his attack with his sword is being enveloped by a pillar of blue light which served as an extension of the blade,Sieg swung his sword down resulting to a beam of light carving through the surface of the earth and the creature having a hard time defending against such an attack that could demolish an army.

Meanwhile, Raynare was watching the fight in shock and awe; she was now seeing a glimpse of the teen's power. She thought that the teen that she called trash can easily kill her anytime and all this time he was holding back against her. From this day on, Raynare concluded to herself that the humans cannot be underestimated and not a weak race after all.

"A-Amazing… So strong~" Raynare muttered to herself and strangely there was lust filled in her tone.

On the devil's side, Kiba and Koneko have the same reaction as Raynare but there is also fear gripping into their hearts but in Kiba's case there is hatred that focused towards Issei (Sieg) and his sword. Kiba is sure that the sword that Issei (Sieg) held in his hand was a holy sword. At first, Kiba and Koneko supported their master's decision but now, they are against it, to them, Hyoudou Issei is dangerous. This is really a bad day for them; first, a shadow monster that has a power to take them on even the whole O.R.C. club and Student Council work together and second is the mysterious, Hyoudou Issei who seems to be hiding his real strength which is also posing as a threat to them.

"Koneko-chan, did you manage to record what happen here?" Kiba said in a stern voice.

"Y-Yes, I manage to use my magic on my familiar to record this event." Koneko stuttered due the fear she feeling.

The struggle between the two continues, but the continuous clashing of energies cause an overload which resulted to a big explosion. The creature emerges from the explosion and conjured two black spears hovering at its side and then fires it towards the teen,Sieg responded by doing a side-flip to the left and charge his own attack and then swing his sword upwards which carves through the ground once more but the extended blade of light managed to hit the target causing an explosion in the sky. The creature fell to the ground but it manage to regain its footing, meanwhile, Sieg dashed in a burst of speed towards the creature and started swinging his sword with a barrage of slashes; this made the creature go to defensive actions, with the twirl of its spear, it manage to intercept some of the attacks but the creature is having a hard time due to Sieg keeping on the pressure.

The creature was now getting desperate to break away from the stalemate they are in, it thought of a way and it found a solution; so he waited for the teen to do a particular attack, when it saw the teen attacking by a sideway swing, it crouch down and swing its spear in turn to slice the teen's legs but the teen leap over the spear dodging the spear. While in mid-air, Sieg raised his sword preparing for an overhead strike; at that moment, everything was so slow in the two warriors' perception and the two managed to glare at each other's eyes before Sieg swung his sword down in full force while the creature defend with its spear.

"RRRRRAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" at first the clash was a stalemate but Sieg roared putting more pressure in his attack; as a result, the creature was sent flying backwards due to the shockwave which managed to leave a crater on the ground.

*BOOOOM* *CRACK* *ZOOOOOOMMM*

The creature managed to regain its footing once more skidding backwards, the moment that it stopped skidding; the creature used that chance to run through the saw this and run to the same direction following its trail; when he reached the forest, he ended up sliding through the slope, he suddenly felt an incoming attack so he prepared to intercept and once again they clash, they managed two exchanges and then they break away. Because of uneven terrain, the two warriors use the trees to maneuver around the forest and then they would meet and clash in two exchanges and then break away, this kind of fight has been repeating for some time until they reached an open field.

 **(B.G.M. end)**

After the clash within the forest, the two warriors reached an open field in the forest; Sieg and the creature glared at each other. Looking at their condition, the creature seems to be roughed up; cracks appearing on parts on its armor and from its posture it seems that the creature was quite exhausted. Sieg on the other hand, only has some dirt on his clothes and a little sweat; all in all, the teen is in good condition to fight more battles. Sieg find the creature more challenging than the fallen but it is already time to end this battle.

"The next move will end this battle, prepare yourself." Sieg said in a serious tone, not knowing if the creature understood what he said.

 **(B.G.M. Start: GARO Honoo no Kokuin O.S.T.- Leon Garo Shoukan)**

Sieg turn into another battle stance preparing to finish the battle; the stance is unique in its own way. Sieg is now in his usual crouching position then he raised his sword with its blade pointing forward and his left arm guard touching the blade of his sword. He pulled the sword backwards like he is unsheathing the sword as the blade grinds to his left arm guard; at the same time the blade of the sword was now coated with blue fire which gave some enchantment to the curse holy blade.

Sieg ran towards his enemy, fast and steady, the creature responded by conjuring twenty energy spears hover his sides and fires them all at once speeding towards the teen. Sieg was unfazed by the creature's action and kept running straight; once the spears were about to make contact on the young man, Sieg dashed in a burst of speed producing a sonic boom in the air avoiding all the spears as a result. The creature turn in its battle stance readying itself for impact; short moments later, Sieg and the creature clashed creating an explosion.

Amidst the smoke caused by the explosion, grinding of steel can be heard as the smoke fades; two warriors grinding their weapons engaging in a competition of strength, after glaring at each other, they break away forcefully which sent them both backwards. Sieg, after regaining his footing, dashed around the creature assessing the timing of his attacks while the creature looked around searching for him in the blurs. Then, Sieg started his attack and dashed towards the creature; the creature sense the air shift and turn only to see the teen close to him ready to bisect him but the creature manage to swing its spear to avoid the attack then followed by another attack from the teen until it became a high speed clashes of swings. The balance between the two broke when Sieg manage to land a roundhouse kick to the creature's face sending it flying but the teen relentlessly followed and attack once more and engage in few swings to each other. The creature lunge at the teen as it saw an opening but Sieg crouch down avoiding the spear thrust then he swung his sword upwards swatting the spear, the creature staggered at the teens counter but it was deck once again to the face by a metal gauntlet and sent flying once more. The creature manage to regain its footing but when he looked at Sieg, the teen suddenly vanished leaving a gust of wind and a crater on the ground; shortly, it sensed an incoming attack from above and raised its spear to defend. Sieg is now at mid-air ready to swing down the sword; he saw the creature raised its weapon to defend but it unfazed him as he swung Balmung down with a speed as fast as a guillotine and much to the creature's surprise, the sword slice through to its spear and at the last moment manage to move backwards to avoid being sliced. Even though it managed to avoid the killing blow, unfortunately, the creature receive a grave injury at its torso; when it compose itself, it saw the teen raised his sword in front of him.

"Let thee be filled…" Sieg muttered as he twist the hilt of sword and the jewel embedded on it shone brightly followed by a pillar of blue light that extends to the sky.

Upon seeing this, the creature dashed towards Sieg in desperation, hoping that he could take the teen with him but Sieg saw through its action and he thought that the charge time would not be in time.

"Absorb…" Sieg muttered another word and all residual energy in the air made its way towards the teen, Sieg felt that he got stronger and the light on his sword intensify. He raised his sword to the air as he prepare for the final strike.

"BAL-" _(Phantasmal Great Sword)_

"MUNG!" _(Felling of the Sky Demon)_

Sieg utter the name of his sword as he swung it down with full force, the creature did not move away as it knows that it was futile so it wait for the light to fall on him and be enveloped within it. The creature was disintegrated within the light and explosion occurs followed by a pillar of blue light.

 **(B.G.M. end)**

...

 **Somewhere in Kuoh Town**

Karna turn around as he felt a familiar spike of power coming from somewhere, what he saw was a pillar of blue light rising to the sky. He could only huffed as he figured out what happened; with this event, their cover has been blown not even a month has past; curse their luck for attracting troubles. Karna was actually exploring the whole town just in case they detect a denizen from the land of shadows. He is currently wearing his battle outfit which consist of a black sleeveless zipper shirt which is open at his chest area exposing the green gem embedded on it, a fit black cargo pants, black leather gloves and gold bracers with a sun symbol on it, a steel-toed belt-buckled boots and he is also wearing a red scarf which is tattered in both ends. While exploring the town, he encountered a stray devil along the way targeting him as its dinner but unfortunately, said stray was now a lump of flesh that is now being burned by fire to ashes.

"*SIGH* Sieg and his abysmal luck…" Karna could only mutter those words as he looke at the pillar of light.

…

 **Unknown Location**

In a dark place which is unknown to all except few notable beings, there is a place exist where there are shadows exist wherever you go, a place where sunshine barely shines due to the thick fog and the atmosphere is gloomy and dead. Many would say that this place is the perfect depiction of hell, in this place exist many ghost or evil spirits and creatures that lives within the shadows. In a certain place near an old ruined castle, there is a mountain of corpses which belongs to demonic beings; on top of these corpses was woman seated like she was sitting on a throne. The woman was beautiful, so beautiful to the point that it was deadly to look at her beauty; she has a long dark purple hair, a fair complexion of skin and blood crimson eyes, she was wearing a black veil and a purple tights suit and a dark purple armor which consist of pauldrons, breastplate, a pair of gaunlets and greaves and a faulds and most importantly, the blood red spear resting on her shoulder. The woman was known in many titles but her most famous one in the supernatural was 'Godslayer' and her name was Scathach, the one who guards the land of shadows and the queen of this realm.

"And here I thought I would enjoy this fight… How disappointing, you were just numbers and nothing noteworthy." Scathach said in a bored tone.

"Well, let's just wrap this up and sleep on a comfortable bed." Decided on what she would do next, she stood up and made her way down on the mountain of corpses and walk towards the old castle. While walking away, she cast a rune spell of fire burning the corpses that piled up after the battle.

…

 **In a forest at Kuoh Town**

Raynare is currently flying and watched the battle from there, she had realized that the boy named 'Issei Hyoudou' or also known as 'Sieg the Dragon-Blooded knight' in the supernatural world, was a very powerful and dangerous being; she thought that if he were serious, she would be long gone by now. She shuddered at the thought of it but strangely she felt arousal towards the teen, she clearly witness his power specially his last attack which is the same as the original 'Siegfried' had. As she landed near the boy, she looked at the destruction, there is a large trench and a large crater where his enemy used to be, and then she shift her focus to the teen's valiant back, sword at hand by his side, standing straight proud on his victory.

…

* * *

 ** _Flashback Ten years ago, Kuoh Town_**

 _In a quiet night at Kuoh Town, in a certain place there is a boy standing amidst the destruction of the surroundings, head bowed down and the fringe of his hair shadowed his eyes; there are rubbles everywhere, craters and gouge out surface too, there is also the carnage that can be seen in a butcher house; severed limbs and body parts littered on the ground with blood splattered everywhere. In the midst of destruction and carnage, there are two bodies near the boy; one is a male with a large hole on his chest and the other was a naked female that has a stab wound on her chest, both bodies are deceased and they are being stared at by the boy with empty eyes._

"So this was your handiwork, huh… A bit sloppy but has potential… base on this mangled corpses they're devils… hmph! That's what they get for being arrogant! They even lost to a piss off child." _He heard an unfamiliar feminine voice, as he turned towards the owner of the voice; he saw two people one beautiful woman with dark purple hair and a boy with white hair and icy blue eyes that can see through a person wearing a stoic expression. Those people were Scathach and young Karna._

"So boy… care to explain what happened here?" _Scathach asked the boy as gently as possible._

"They killed my parents, so I killed them all." _Young Issei answered flatly._

 _Scathach stared at the boy with a serious expression, she thought how hard for this boy to see what's on the hidden side of the world and forcefully watch his loved ones killed in front of him, let alone to kill someone at an early age. She observed the child's condition, aside from his strange glowing markings, all in all he is okay but mentally and emotionally that will be a good question for her since she cannot read the boy due to his emotionless face. Then she shifted her focus to the weapon that he used to kill the devils and she was slightly surprise at what it was; the size of the sword were not fit for the child to wield it but the most important detail is the sword itself, the cursed holy blade, Balmung. After the death of Siegfried, it was said that no one amongst his descendants was able to wield it including the current 'Siegfried'. In the end, it was concluded that the only one who will be acknowledged by the sword are those with the same spirit or the very spirit of Siegfried himself if he were to be reincarnated into someone. And now, Scathach has come into a realization that perhaps that the boy in front of her might possess the same spirit or the reincarnation himself._

 _After a minute of silence, Scathach has decided on what she would do, and offer the young boy her proposition that will change young Issei's life forever._

"Say boy… do you want to get stronger? I am offering to train you under my tutelage." _Scathach said in a happy tone which surprised Issei including Karna._

"You see, I am a teacher in the art of combat, I can teach you whether it would be sword, spear, or even martial arts. I am also well versed in magic too, in runic magic to be exact. So what's your answer?" _Scathach continued her statement from earlier, Issei just stared at Scathach with an impassive gaze which she did the same._

"Okay, please teach me, Master!" _after a moment silence, Issei has finally decided on his own path. When Scathach looked at Issei, there was no change on his expression but she noticed the light in his eyes, despite flickering it was there, the swirl of emotion from the boy._

"Good… now I welcome you to our small family. So boy, what's your name?" _Issei blinked on what Scathach said. The word family stirred some emotion to the boy, and deep inside he was happy that he found people that will be his second family._

"I-Isse-… No that's wrong. I think Issei Hyoudou died the moment my parents were killed by them." _Issei said in a sad tone._

"Then if you're not going to use your name anymore, what should we call you then?" _Scathach asked the boy with a serious expression._

 _The boy returned her stare with conviction and utters a name that will be the start of a tale that will mark a change in the supernatural world._

"Sieg…"

 **Chapter end**

 **Act 1: The Dragon-Blooded Knight**

(Background: Fate / Apocrypha episode title screen- Sieg's command spell)

* * *

 **Credits**

 **(Start song: Period by Chemistry)**

*Instrumental music*

Owarinaki tabi no tochuu tachidomari souna toki  
Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

Tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

Kokoro wo tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
Keshite hadoke wa shinai sa  
Sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
Kono basho de PERIOD ni

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
Unmei wa sugu soba ni

 **(Song end)**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **And that's a wrap for chapter 1… sorry if it takes me almost 2 months to finish. You see, I'm a working man in real life and I have more time writing during weekends. So I do not know when is the next chapter would release. And also, to all who review, follow, and favorite… thank you very much, it was really unexpected that my story looks promising and I hope this chapter 1 would be worth your wait.**

 **Moving on, the whole chapter was all about the introduction of our main characters especially about Issei / Sieg and his past why his current character came to be. While Issei/ Sieg was in battle, he has three stances; the kendo stance (defensive), the Ochs stance (Offensive) and the famous GARO stance (when dealing the decisive/final blow). And now I also have a corner here at the end author's note about the character stats sheet, the system here is like in the Fate series so let's show this now.**

* * *

 **NAME: Sieg, Issei Hyoudou (former name)**

 **ALIAS: The Dragon-Blooded Knight, the White Dragon Emperor or Hakuryuukou, the Devil Hunter**

 **GENDER: Male**

 **POWER RANKING: A++ rank Ultimate class (Base form)**

 **ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Good**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Agility: B**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: E (EX)**

 **NP: EX**

 **Note:**

 **Divine Dividing is his main NP and all longinus gears are in rank EX.**

 **Issei's luck parameter is actually canon if you translate it to parameter rules.**

 **PERSONAL SKILLS:**

 **Bravery - A**

 **Battle Continuation – A**

 **God slayer – B- ( he has a longinus gear obviously )**

 **Dragon slayer – A++**

 **Primeval Rune (Knight)- B (due to being Scathach's student)**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 **Magic Resistance – N/A (Lost because of Blood Armor of the Heavenly Dragon)**

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Blood Armor of the Heavenly Dragon: A (Alternate to the skill, Armor of Fafnir)**

Issei was bathed with his own blood so when he undergoes transformation all of his blood including the spilled one was converted with the blood of a dragon.

It can defend to any weapon whose rank lower than A.

Physical and Magical resistance are rank A

The rank becomes A+ if he is defending against a noble phantasm.

Dragon slaying weapons and magic can pierce through the armor.

 **Balmung, Phantasmal Great Sword- Felling of the Sky Demon: A++ - EX**

Anti- army type noble phantasm

 **Divine Dividing: EX**

Anti- unit (self), Anti- Divine type noble phantasm

The usual function of this sacred gear has been change ever since the transformation and it doesn't appear as a pair of wings anymore.

The sacred gear has become particles with the DNA structure of Ablion that was mix through his blood vessels and a part of his heart that cover the hole on it until.

The sacred gear functions with the blood armor at the same time, Issei cannot divide his enemies powers but instead, whenever he takes damage whether from magic or physical attacks, the said attack will be halved and he will only receive half damage of the attack plus the halved damage will be added on his own reserves as his power.

Aside from DIVIDE, there is also another skill called ABSORB (Another version for Galvanism), which is whenever he activate it; all the residual energy particles left in the air which came from the battle, will be absorb into him to become his power. (Issei can use ABSORB the same way Sieg used GALVANISM.)

 **Note: This not the full list, it will updated as the story progresses. Siegs appearance in the battle outfit is a combination from Ravens outfit from his Reckless Fist class (zipper shirt) and Veteran Commander class(pants, shoes and leg armor ) in the game Elsword. He wears gauntlets similar to Siegfried from Fate / Apocrypha.**

* * *

 **NAME: Raynare**

 **ALIAS: -**

 **GENDER: Female**

 **POWER RANKING: B rank Low class Fallen angel**

 **ALIGNMENT: Lawful Neutral**

 **Strength: D**

 **Agility: C**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: D**

 **NP: E**

 **PERSONAL SKILLS:**

 **Instinct - E**

 **Natural Body - D**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 **Magic Resistance – E (can resist magic from low class rank)**

 **Territory Creation – C (creation of barrier or bounded field)**

 **Item Construction – B- (creation of light spear)**

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Light spear: E**

* * *

 **NAME: Shadow creature (Spear weilder)**

 **ALIAS: -**

 **GENDER: -**

 **POWER RANKING: EX rank High class**

 **ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Evil**

 **Strength: C+**

 **Agility: B**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: E**

 **NP: -**

 **PERSONAL SKILLS:**

 **Instinct - C**

 **Natural Body – C**

 **Monstrous Strength - B**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 **Magic Resistance – C (can resist magic from high class rank and below)**

 **Item Construction – B- (creation of black energy spear)**

 **Note: the shadow creature's appearance is similar to Makai Knight Zem in GARO movie: the divine flame the antagonist in the show.**

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **Next Chapter: The Hero of Charity….**


	3. Act 2: The Hero of Charity

**A/N: Well, it's been a year and finally finished with episode 2. Sorry about the long delay, my work in real life is truly a hassle and 2018 is not a good year for me. I hope this 2019, things will change anyway, let's go to episode 2 and I hope you like this especially the battle scenes. I also inserted some BGMs to the fight scene (try listening to it if you want they're epic) and also while I am writing it, I somehow picture how Ufotable would handle it, just imagine it yourselves while you read. I kind of read the reviews and some of you were really disliking the rape scene, sorry about that, I rated this story as M so some obscene scenes and violence cannot be help. Then in order to settle this I will give the warning that there would be lemon scenes (this is acceptable to all readers actually) and even rape scenes in the story, on which chapter it would happen depends on me, so pray to the Gods that you believe in that I would only do the former or just minimum to the latter.**

 **I don't own Highschool DXD and Fate / Apocrypha or the other fate series, it belongs to its respective creators. This is a work of fiction, it does not relate to any individual or existing organizations.**

"talking" ""talking in unison""

" _thoughts" ""thoughts in unison""_

 _Flashbacks / dreams_ MULTIPLE VOICES

*SOUND EFFECTS*

 **[Ddraig talking] [** _ **Ddraig talking with telepathy**_ **]**

 **(Albion talking) (** _ **Albion talking with telepathy**_ **)**

…

* * *

 _ **Mount Meru, 18 years ago**_

 _In a place somewhere in the heavenly plane, there is a mountain with five peaks and surrounded by cosmic ocean, the place called Mount Meru, the heavenly plane where the Hindu Gods dwell. At the top of the mountain, there is a man in red clothing meditating on his chariot that is driven by seven mares; the notable feature of the man is that his divine aura glowing with radiance that is equivalent to the sun itself, this man is known as the sun god, Surya._

 _As the God meditates, he saw glimpses that show a dark future to the world, both the human world and the supernatural world. He stood up and was about to depart when he felt two powerful presences behind him. He turns around and smile at the two since these two powerful beings are the ones he trusted the most._

"And here I thought I would take my time finding you two, but now that you're here I will cut to the chase, Indra, Shiva." _Surya said to the two powerful god and said gods smirk in return to Surya's greetings._

"It seems you are bothered by something, okay say it, we're here to listen." _Indra, the king of the Hindu Gods and the Heavenly Emperor, said to his friend as he noticed a slight distress on his face. Surya nodded and imparted the things that he saw in his visions._

"It seems unlikely… but the possibility is there." _Shiva, the Hindu God of Destruction, said as he thought about Surya's vision._

"So what is your next move, Surya? The others will just ignore it because it seems far-fetched and the vision is incomplete. We cannot send anyone to prevent such disaster base on your vision." _Indra inquired which made Surya think of his own solution._

"Then I will send someone to the human world, He can help prevent the incoming disasters." _Surya answered the Heavenly Emperor's question._

"And who would you send for this task?" _the God of Destruction asked._

 _At Shiva's question, Surya flared his power and extracted a ball of golden light within him and the ball flew down towards the realm of the humans. Indra and Shiva widen their eyes to Surya's action and realizing his plan at the same time._

"Surya… is that?" _Indra asked his friend if that ball of light is what he thought it is._

"Yes, it's time for **Him** to live once more in the human world and someday the world will need his aid." _Surya declared with conviction while the other two Gods nodded in approval._

"I'm counting on you… **My son** … _" Surya thought as he looked at the direction the ball went._

…

* * *

 **(Start song: Period by Chemistry)**

 ***Instrumental music***

The scene started showing Scathach, next is Karna, and last is Sieg. Then the scene shifted to the bird's eye view of Kuoh Town in the background and story title at the foreground.

 **Owarinaki tabi no tochuu tachidomari souna toki**

In a windy day at the Kuoh cemetery, Sieg is standing in front of a tombstone staring at it with sadness.

 **Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa**

Karna standing on a lamp post, watching the sun rising

 **Tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta**

Sieg and Karna walk towards each other, only pass each other in a meter distance then Karna notice a small blue dragon perch on his shoulder.

 **Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai**

Karna looked forward to see Asia and Scathach smiling at him. Sieg looked in front of him to see a smiling Irina and Xenovia, and then he saw Jeanne giving him a warm smile while she raised her right hand to reach him, Sieg smiled in return and reach for Jeanne's hand.

 **Kokoro wo tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa**

Kokabiel attacks raining down light spears then Karna appears deflecting all light spears with his own golden spear clad in fire. Kokabiel once again attack, and then Sieg deflected his second volley of attacks then unleashes Balmung and swung it down.

 **Keshite hadoke wa shinai sa**

Freed Sellzen engaged in a fierce swordfight with Irina and Xenovia.

 **Sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita**

A fallen angel with eight wings called Ramiel conjured his light spear charging at his enemy and Scathach on the other hand turn in to her battle stance in a calm manner while her Gae Bolg is glowing violently.

 **Kono basho de PERIOD ni**

On top of one of the buildings in Kuoh Town, a woman clad in blue dress with silver armor (Arturia Lancer) and another woman clad in red dress with silver armor (Mordred) overlooking the view of Kuoh Town.

 **Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete**

The scene showing Sieg and Karna back to back

Then scene change to an elegant room with a round wooden table; and Micheal, Sirzechs and Azazel sitting on each chair.

 **Unmei wa sugu soba ni**

The scene showing Sieg, Karna, and Scathach preparing to depart to the unknown place full of adventures.

 **(Song end)**

* * *

…

 **In a cemetery in Kuoh Town**

The place that was called a cemetery, which was filled with tombstones in the memory of the deceased, is now degraded to a wasteland filled with craters and trenches but still despite the destruction, it was still salvageable. Currently, Raynare is staring at the back of a young warrior that someday in the future would be heralded as a hero, said hero turn his attention to Raynare which she flinched and slightly back off preparing to escape.

"So?... Where do we go from here? Are you still determined to kill me?" Sieg asked the fallen in a monotonous tone.

"Eh?... U-Uhm… No, I,m not going to complete the mission anymore but still, I'm still going to die anyway." Raynare replied in a sad and regretful tone which grabs Sieg's attention.

"Why would it lead to your death if you fail?" Sieg asked once again, he felt that something amiss is going on.

"B-Because it's Azazel-sama's order, my mission is to watch over you to confirm if you have a sacred gear and to ensure if it is awakened or not. If you are deemed out of control, we have orders to eliminate you." Raynare answered reluctantly, wondering on the young man's reaction.

"Azazel? But from what I know, he is so obsessed with sacred gears that he only wants to study them along with the wielders or perhaps recruit them. I don't think he would do that, so who gave you the order **directly**?" wearing a much serious expression, Sieg queried the fallen in more information which made Raynare a little scared.

"I-It was Kokabiel-sama and Ramiel-sama…" Raynare stuttered and avert her gaze from Sieg's glare.

"Ah… So it was the Warmonger and the battle-maniac angel, huh. Go figure." Sieg said in a bored tone and a less serious expression.

"Huh… You knew Ramiel-sama and Kokabiel-sama?" Raynare was surprised on how the teen in front of her was addressing her leaders.

"I did not meet Kokabiel personally but I did meet Ramiel. Let's just say that I have encountered him on one of my raids, it seems that he was making a deal with some devils that I'm hunting back then. Well I suddenly charge at them and somehow manage to kick his ass." He deadpanned, which made Raynare's mouth agape in surprise.

"W-Wait, you managed to defeat the second in command in Kokabiel-sama's army? Amazing… No! That's not it! Ramiel-sama has secret dealings with the devils without Azazel-sama knowing." Raynare was amazed by what the teen did but immediately composed herself as she thought about the other information.

"I see… so there is a conspiracy going on in the Grigori, huh." Sieg said in a deadpanned tone.

"Alright, I'm leaving… what you do from now on is your decision alone; whether you go back to your comrades or return to Grigori immediately and report to Azazel." Sieg ended the conversation and leave the area to let the devils in charge of the town do the cover-ups.

Raynare remained standing on her place thinking the best course of action, then spread her wings and flew through the dark night, moving towards the place no one knows where.

…

 **With Kiba and Koneko**

After Sieg and Raynare left, Kiba and Koneko came out from their hiding spot and glance at the direction where Sieg have gone. They have a conflicting expression on their faces regarding on what transpired at the cemetery, but there is one thing in their minds, Hyoudou Issei or whoever is a **threat**.

"Koneko-chan we need to go back and report immediately. Both Rias-buchou and Sona-Kaichou must know about this." Kiba said to his comrade, Koneko responded with a nod of her head and both devils disappeared to the night.

…

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Sieg has finally came back to his home after having dinner in a diner in town, he thought about the fight earlier and he was glad to have such a warm up; he felt bad though because the fight causes the damage in the cemetery, but to his relief, his parents' grave was still intact and unscathed. After drinking water, he saw Karna at the living room drinking some hot chocolate; Sieg went to the living room and greeted Karna.

"So… How was your patrol in the whole town?" Sieg started the conversation to break the silence.

"I must say, the town is peaceful but there are too many stray devils roaming around here. Perhaps, Gremory and Sitri were not paying attention to their own turf." Karna replied in a serious tone as he sipped at his cup of hot chocolate.

"They are the ones at fault from the very beginning; it's because of their arrogance and their precious caste system which they think they are still in the Middle Ages with nobility and shit; that they are suffering from a rebellion against them. They treat the lower classes like dirt and kept flaunting about their noble blood. With a master like that, who would not be pissed or rebelled on that matter." Sieg stated with a voice filled with venom despite his stoic expression.

"Are you saying that due to your personal vendetta or from an outsider's perspective?" Karna asked his friend.

"Honestly speaking, it's both. What they did to my family is one thing that cannot be forgotten, it is one of my motivation to get stronger." Sieg answered in a monotone voice. Karna narrowed his eyes staring at his friend; he thought that he would not let his friend go down in this path.

"Sieg, I advise you to control yourself when you meet the devils here in town, they have never committed a sin to you. You cannot hate the whole race just because a certain few did some despicable things to you." Karna reminded Sieg so that he could make his friend avoid making a decision he would regret later.

"I know… that is why I'm just tolerating their presence near me. I just pray that the devils in this town won't get me annoyed from them." Sieg sincerely said to his friend. Karna smiled slightly, at least, his friend knows what he means; the only problem here was the devils, particularly one of them.

"Oh, by the way… is Nee-san home already?" Sieg asked wondering if his big sister figure and mentor came back safely.

"Indeed, Master came back just minutes after I came and said that she would turn-in for the night." Karna replied and everything was silent again until they themselves turn-in for the night.

…

 **Occult Research Clubroom – Old School Building, Kuoh Academy**

Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, together with their respective peerage, watched the whole recorded footage that came from the memory of Kiba and Koneko's familiars. Most of the devils have grim expressions plastered on their faces, few of them just hide their fear with a stoic expression, Rias' peerage has now a worried expression on their faces but strangely, Rias has a confident smile on her face.

"Good work, Yuuto, Koneko… As expected of **my** potential peerage member. I need that kind of strength against Raiser. Yuuto, tomorrow, invite Hyoudou Issei here at the clubroom." Rias declared her decision which made all the occupants in the room shocked; some of them thought that she is crazy because even though she watched the footage, she still wanted to recruit him.

"Rias!... Are you out of your mind!? Do you wish to risk our safety just to obtain a powerful piece!?" Sona shouted at her friend, unable to tolerate her stupidity.

"He has potential, Sona… that potential is only wasted if he is human." Rias replied nonchalantly.

"Did you not saw the footage!?... Did you not hear who he really is!? He is Sieg! The one rumored with the blood of a dragon despite being human, to us devils, he is known to his other moniker, **The Devil Hunter** , most of all a reincarnation of a hero. Is that not enough to back off on your claim!?" Sona raised her voice much louder than before and the tension made the peerage members sweat.

"He will not do anything to us, Sona. He would not dare to attack us within our territory plus we are both sisters of the current Lucifer and Leviathan, so if he does not want trouble in his hands, he would let us talk to him and listen to my proposal." Rias frown at her friend's outburst and replied to her in a serious tone.

"What if you're wrong, Rias? What if there is a strong reason on him that made him as strong as he is now or why he had that moniker." Sona pushed up her glasses and glared at Rias with intensity which made Rias flinched at her question.

"Excuse me, Rias, Sona-Kaichou… But I think Kaichou is right, Rias. I have researched about the Hyoudou family, about ten years ago, his parents were murdered. His father has large hole on his chest while his mother was raped first before killing with a stab on the chest. From this, we can conclude that there was a supernatural being in the scene base on how the Hyoudou couple was killed; and apparently if Hyoudou Issei knew who killed his parents then his moniker would be the answer." Akeno summarized her findings hoping to convince her master to avoid Hyoudou Issei at all cost.

" _Ten years ago... Back then, Kuoh was under the jurisdiction of… No, it can't be that…"_ Sona thought even though she is not sure, she came to a possible answer to the mystery surrounding Sieg.

"So what you are saying is; that some devils are the culprits, it might have been a stray devil we can explain that much at least." Rias said confidently, which made Akeno to be silent and Sona narrowed her eyes.

"*SIGH* Fine then… Do as you wish, but you should never underestimate humans. They might be the weakest race but they have the most potential among the species, that's the reason why we devils were depending on them to repopulate our kind, same for the angels and fallen angels." Sona sighed in defeat and gave up on the idea of convincing her friend.

"I know… It is said that human potential is so vast to the point that they could evolve to something more when they surpassed their limits; they evolve into **transcendent** first which heightens their life spans and surpassed their overall limits to the power of ultimate class beings and the final stage, **divine spirits** , the beings that the God of the Bible envisioned as the perfect form of humans which has power that rivals God-class beings and has a life span that is close to immortal, these beings are also called as the Earth Gods… Sadly, that theory is unfounded and as the state of humanity today, it will never happens and remain as a rumor forever." Rias explained with a confident tone.

"Then I will not say anything else… I'll wish you good luck, Rias… you're going to need it." With nothing to say to her friend, Sona left the clubroom followed by her servants. Rias sighed and sat at her office chair and stared at the window and deep in thought, while Rias' servants just looked at their master in worry, wishing that everything would proceed smoothly.

…

 **The next day**

It was now a start of school day, Sieg and Karna are currently on the way to Kuoh Academy just like any other teenagers their age do, but today, they don't seem to be in the mood going to school since they are sure that they going to meet the devils who are in charge of the town. The two have already expected it to happen but not too soon thanks to the incredible luck of a certain someone. While they are walking peacefully, they heard someone fell over nearby.

"Haawaaaahh… *THUD*" A voice of a girl squeaked which grabs the two's attention.

"Why do I keep falling over nothing?" asked the girl to herself, Sieg and Karna gave her a deadpanned stare because of the way the girl fall. The girl is currently lying face down and butt rose, but the most noticeable is that her skirt was raised to the point everyone can see her white underwear.

Karna sighed and approached the girl, he helped her get up and saw her facial features. Karna's eyes widen slightly in surprise, the girl has a gentle feature and one that is represented by purity. He was actually surprised that there would be someone so pure would be born in this cruel world; and that made him feel the urge to help and protect her from anything, such is **the hero of charity**.

In his past life, he was a hero named Karna, the son of the sun God **Surya** , and a hero who was known for his charity thus his moniker. In this generation somewhere in the country of India, a boy was born and named with the same name as the hero. After the tragedy that befallen to his biological parents when he was a new born, Karna miraculously survived in that incident until Scathach stumbled upon him during her travels all over the world. He was trained by Scathach until he surpassed his human limits and after years of training, he finally able to inherit his past life's skills and name completely.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Karna asked the nun as he extended his hand to help her stand.

The nun stared at Karna's hand then look up to his face, she felt intimidated at the cold look Karna was giving her but she grabs his hand none the less. The nun felt a warm feeling of kindness and compassion radiating from Karna despite the cold look he is wearing.

"O-Oh, thank you, Mister." The nun said her thanks.

" _Even if he looks scary, I can feel his kindness."_ The nun thought while smiling.

" _As I thought, she is speaking a western language. Italian to be exact, no wonder she seems lost. Good thing I learned to cast a multilingual rune."_ Karna silently said to himself.

"You're from outside the country, are you not? You seem to be in need of help in this unfamiliar place." Karna asked the nun.

"Y-Yes I am. My name is Asia Argento, I came from Italy and I was assigned to a church in a certain town here in Japan." The nun who introduced herself as Asia replied.

"Which town if I may ask?" Sieg cuts in and joins the conversation.

"W-Well it's the small town named **Kuoh**." Asia answered, and this made Sieg and Karna look at each other as if communicating within their minds.

"There is indeed a church here in Kuoh town in the forest at the outskirt, but it was abandoned for quite some time. Are you sure it's this church you're looking for?" Sieg inquired confirming something in his mind.

"Yes! That's where I was about to go, will you help me find my way there?" Asia said happily and asked for their help in locating the church.

"Uh… sure, no problem. By the way, we didn't introduce ourselves yet. I am Sieg and this is Karna." Sieg said hesitantly but returned to his normal flat tone when he introduced himself and Karna to the nun.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sieg and Mr. Karna." Asia bowed in a polite manner like what a common Japanese do.

"No need in such formalities, fair maiden. You can call us by our names if you want."Karna said in a serious but respectful tone.

After making their introductions, the trio started walking towards the direction of the said church. Suddenly, they heard a cry of a boy who hurt his knee; being a kind soul she is, Asia made her way towards the crying boy and kneeled to the boy's level. Raising both of her hands which almost touch the boy's bleeding knee, the gem on her two silver rings glowed in a greenish light. While the rings glow, the boy's wound is slowly but surely closing up until it disappears with no scars or blemish left. This action did not go unnoticed by Sieg and Karna.

"Now this would complicate things, she is a sacred gear wielder just like us and she possessed a rare one at that." Sieg said in serious manner though his flat tone did not change.

"Twilight Healing huh. A befitting sacred gear to a kind soul like her, based on her actions she is not one to hurt others and unaware what lies ahead of her journey." Karna said cooly though there is a hint of pity in his sharp blue eyes.

After healing the boy's wound, they caught sight of the boy's mother making her way towards Asia and the boy; the woman pulled her son away to Asia and look at her with fear in her eyes. They could only guess that the woman saw what Asia did but before the mother and son left, the boy turned his head back to Asia and gave her a bright smile saying, "Arigato! Onee-chan!" After watching what happened, Sieg and Karna saw Asia walking back to them with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for the delay; it's just my habit to help others. All my life, I only am putting all the Lord's teachings into my heart." Asia said in a half-cheerful and half-apologetic manner.

"It's alright. By the way, the boy said "Thank you, big sister" in Japanese language." Sieg informed the nun which made her smile.

"Let's be on our way, shall we?" Karna said to his two companions and continue their walk towards their destination.

…

 **Abandoned Church, Outskirts of Kuoh Town**

Sieg and Karna continued to walk Asia towards the abandoned church without delay and after a long walk to the outskirts, they have reached the church. Both boys narrowed their eyes because they felt several auras inside the church; three came from the fallen angels and about thirty that belongs to humans but all of them reeks of malice. Unknown to the occupants of the church, Sieg and Karna were already aware that they are being watched by them and both internally commented that they did not even bother to conceal their auras and killing intents.

"We're here…" Sieg said to Asia while the said nun smiled, happy that she finally found her assigned location.

"Yes! This is the place. Thank very much. Mr. Sieg, Mr. Karna! If it weren't for the both of you, I would have lost in the town. How will I ever repay you?" Asia said to the boys with words filled with gratitude.

"There is no need to repay us, we were happy to help." Karna slightly smiled to the nun while Sieg nodded his head. The two were about to leave the premise but Asia called them out.

"U-Um, Wait!" Asia called out that made the duo turn to her direction.

"W-Why don't you stay and drink some tea, as thanks for escorting me here." Asia said in a shy manner.

"My apologies but we have school today and we're late, perhaps some other time, if we happen to meet again." Karna replied in a cool and respectful manner.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry for taking some of your time." Asia felt sad upon the reply but immediately smile and apologize to them.

"There is no need to be sorry for. Like my friend said earlier, we are happy to help; just a simple thank you is enough for us." Sieg reassured the nun.

"Then please take care on your way back and I hope we'll meet again." Asia said with a smile.

"You too, Sister Asia, please always take care of yourself." Karna replied in a tone that hinting her to be careful, and after saying their farewell, the two boys left the premise while Asia made her way inside the church unaware of things that will happen in the following days.

…

 **With Sieg and Karna**

After leaving the church, Sieg and Karna quietly walk back to the town proper to reach the academy. The duo quietly contemplates on what they are going to do to the Fallen Angels in Kuoh town; after minutes of thinking, Sieg breaks the silence and ask his friend.

"Is it alright to leave the nun there? It seems we left her at the den of wolves." Sieg started. There is worry in his tone.

"It cannot be help; we can't start picking a fight with them at this time, too many witnesses. I think you are aware that they are watching us earlier while we converse with sister Asia." Karna replied calmly.

"Then we could only wait for the right time to confront them." Sieg said with finality.

"Indeed." That was Karna's only reply, and the conversation ends as they made their way to the academy.

…

 **Kuoh Academy, Lunch time**

After eating his lunch, Sieg is currently under a tree currently napping. It was windy and quiet; a perfect place to sleep, even though many female students were watching him sleep from a far with a dreamy look on their faces. Sieg was very much aware to the stares he is getting but he chose to ignore them and made himself at peace until sleep takes him.

But unfortunately, his terrible luck suddenly kicks-in as he felt three auras near him that belongs to the devils in the school and one of them is approaching him. He opened his eyes and look at the devil that is approaching him; and he saw the knight piece of Rias Gremory, Yuuto Kiba, who is also dubbed as 'the prince of Kuoh Academy'. Said devil is currently glaring at him with hatred in his eyes and somehow cautious of him base on his stance.

"My king, Rias Gremory, wants to meet you at the Old School Building. We would like for you to follow us." Kiba said in a stern voice as Akeno and Koneko made their presence known.

"... What if I refuse, what would you do about it?" Sieg replied in a monotonous voice wearing an unreadable expression on his face.

"Then we will do everything for you to follow us, even if we use force." Was the answer Kiba came up to Sieg's question.

"Is that a threat, servants of Gremory?" A voice as cold as ice was heard by the three devils that made them shiver in fright. The three devils turned to their back and their eyes widen in shock when they saw Karna standing behind them without their notice.

" _What!?... How did he…"_

" _We didn't even notice his presence…"_

" _This familiar divine aura…"_

Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko internally panicked as they got caught off-guard by a dangerous being that is currently emitting his aura and killing intent.

"So what are you three doing here? Do you want something from my friend?" Karna inquired the three servant devils while giving them the cold stare.

"O-Our master, Rias Gremory, wants to meet your friend Hyoudou Issei." Akeno replied nervously.

"Then why is a simple invitation turns into a threat? Also Ise has the right to decide whether he will come or not. If your master wants to meet Ise, she should meet him herself." Karna said in a much chilling voice while maintaining his cold stare.

"…"

"…."

"…."

The devil trio only remained silent under the harsh and cold glare of Karna. They can feel his divine aura seeping, which is as hot as a blazing sun. No one made a move until Sieg breaks the silence.

"It's fine. Let's hear what they wanted to say." Sieg said in a calm tone. Karna look at Sieg for a moment and then he sighed.

"Then lead us to your master. We'll talk to her." Karna firmly said leaving no time for the three devils to argue. Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno nodded nervously and made their way to the Old School building while Sieg and Karna followed them.

…

 **Kuoh Academy Old School Building, Occult Research Clubroom**

Rias Gremory is currently sitting on her office chair in a relaxing manner as she awaits her servants while bringing Issei Hyoudou to the clubroom. She is rather excited that she will obtain a powerful piece against the bastard Raiser Phenex and be free from the engagement. She would make sure that he joins her peerage even to offer him riches or women if she has to.

As she ponders on things that will happen in the future if things go as planned, she heard the clubroom door open and see her servants; Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko has finally came back with Hyoudou Issei in tow but suddenly widen her eyes in surprise on an unexpected situation. Her servants did not come with just Issei Hyoudou but also Ramesh Burman, the Indian transfer, came along too.

"Buchou, we have brought them." Akeno said to her master, although deep inside she is nervous on what will happen in this meeting.

"You have something to discuss with me, what is it Gremory- senpai?" Sieg asked her in a calm tone and emotionless expression which made her flinched a little but composes herself immediately.

"Yes, I have something to discuss about you. So Issei, how much do you know about the supernatural?" Rias confidently asked him as a good start of the conversation.

"Get to the point Gremory, I know you are a devil and I know that you have your servants spy on me. I have plenty of knowledge to the supernatural already." Sieg said in an annoyed tone. Everyone in the O.R.C. was shocked at what he said and they suddenly got alarmed on an incoming fight.

"F-Fine then! Hyoudou Issei, will you join my peerage and become my servant? If you join me, I will grant you-" Before Rias mention the benefits of being her servant; Sieg cut her off in the middle of her explaining.

"I refuse!" Was Sieg's quick reply which made Rias and her peerage stunned into silence.

"B-But why refuse? You did not even let me finish saying the benefits of being a devil under me." Rias stuttered at her statement still in shock and confusion at the boy's reply. She was also upset that for the first time someone refuses her and even her beauty did not work.

"It seems rude to say this but, are you stupid? After gaining some information on me, you still think that you can convince me to side with you devils despite being hunted by me. Do you even know who I really am?" Sieg answered the Gremory heiress with a calm but cold tone. His eyes were slitted like a dragon's eyes indicating that he is mad. The glare made the devils shiver and they gone into their battle stance with Rias at the back of her servants.

Seeing the situation, Karna stood beside Sieg and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, Sieg turned to Karna and his friend just shook his head to cease his anger which made Sieg to calm down. Sieg turn to the door and left the clubroom, Karna was about to follow his friend but he turns his sight to devils to relay what he wants to say to the Gremory devils.

"Rias Gremory, I advise you to keep your distance with us, especially with Sieg." Karna sternly said as a sign of warning to Rias and her peerage.

"Oh? Why do you think that I'll heed your advice? Both of you are in my territory?" Rias retorted back, she is upset that her pride was hurt being called stupid by a human.

"And yet it was only loaned to you devils, to one particular devil to be exact, the Shinto faction can retake this piece of land anytime. If you still doubt me, ask your brother the current Lucifer. He knows what I'm talking about, and also Sieg was born here in this town, if someone has the rights here, it's him." Karna finished his explanation and Rias narrowed her eyes upon that statement. She will ask her brother when she has the time; there are too many things that she did not know. She only received the territory on the higher ups' orders afterall.

"*SIGH* Then how about—" Rias changed the topic and was about to make a proposition to Karna but she was once again cut off by Karna's cold answer.

"I refuse." Replied by the white haired teen.

"Eh!?" Rias was dumbfounded; she was once again rejected, twice which hurt her pride. All of her life, no one could refuse her especially with the gender of the opposite sex, just by her charm she could get what she wanted with the exception of Sieg and Karna who flat out said no to her.

"If you are thinking of recruiting me into your peerage then you're wrong, I have nothing against you devils but I will appreciate it if I'm not involved into devil's politics." Karna said cooly glaring at them with one close eye.

"Hoh? Did you forget that even if it's loaned to us devils, Kuoh is still my jurisdiction? The two of you which is still unclaimed by any faction will have a hard time living here. We might accidentally attack you." Rias said in a high and mighty tone. She had no choice but to scare them something akin to a threat in order for them to reconsider to join a faction, to the devil side in particular.

"Why would you do that, princess of the Gremory clan? If that happens, those two even alone can make your life a living hell." A feminine voice was heard by everybody in the clubroom which surprises the devils but Karna knew who's voice it belongs to, he just shut his eyes while sighing.

"I see you wanted to make your presence known, Master." Karna said while looking towards the corner of the clubroom which the devils follow. At the corner leaning on her back, Scathach look at them with a smile but the devils felt a very dangerous aura surrounding her which made them stiff.

"You two really, not even a month in staying in this town and you're already discovered by the devils. Seriously you two have an amazing luck. And also, don't you think it's rude to not introduce yourself since they already know Sieg-kun." Scathach mock scolded Karna and by extension Sieg on the events happened.

"Hmph! Very well. My true name is Karna, like Sieg who is the reincarnation of the hero Siegfried, I am the reincarnation of the hero demi-god Karna of the Indian epic Mahabarata." Karna heed his mentor's suggestion and introduced his real identity. The revelation made the devils' eyes widen in shock and fear.

"K-Karna!?... I see… it makes sense due to your divine aura though it was faint." Rias said in shock and disbelief for a reincarnation of a famous hero appears in her territory.

"As for me, Scarlet Darcy is only a name I chose as a disguise. I am known for many titles but I am one that trained heroes back in the day; my true name is Scathach, queen of the Land of Shadows, I hope we get along Gremory of the 72 pillars… or were it 34 now?" Scathach introduce herself to the devils which earn some gasp of shock. The devil peerage actually knows her legend as the warrior queen and the first human to actually kill a God.

"S-Scathach! The Godslayer!" Rias said in shock and with her peerage, they get into a battle stance.

"It's now 34 pillars after the Great War and I think they are now alarmed at your presence, Teacher." Karna nonchalantly said to his mentor as he stares to the devils. Scathach followed Karna's line of sight and realizes what he means.

"There is no need to do that, Gremory. As long as you do not disturb us especially Sieg, there is no problem. That boy is kind to all but harbors hatred towards your race; he is only tolerating your presence here so it's better for us to avoid each other and go on with life, okay?" Scathach gently said to the devils and left the room, Karna followed his mentor behind leaving only the devils in the room.

"Rias, should we report this to Sirzechs-sama?" Akeno asked her king.

"No, don't Akeno… I do not want to disturb my brother from his work as the Maou. As long as we are not disturbing those three, we will be fine… I guess Issei or rather Sieg is off-limits huh? And here I thought I would gain a powerful piece." Rias reluctantly said and felt disappointed that she had failed to gain a new peerage member but Akeno on the other hand made a sigh of relief that her master has finally stopped her pursuit to recruit Sieg.

…

 **Hyoudou Residence, night time**

After the meeting with the devils, Sieg and Karna find themselves in seiza position and in front of them is the glorious form of their mentor/ big sister, Scathach. Said woman is standing in front of her charges arms crossed while looking at them with her left brow twitching in irritation.

"Well… not even a month has passed and you two are in trouble… how did it came to be; I wonder?" Scathach asked her charges in a very sweet tone and wearing a beautiful smile on her face.

Sieg and Karna on the other hand were not deceived on their mentor/ big sister's facial expression, they were reminded that it was the face she wore during their training (torture) and they realize that they are in a world of pain.

"The devils and fallen angels were the ones at fault here. They put their noses on where it shouldn't be." Karna said in a confident tone.

"Despite wearing the necklace you gave us to hide the aura of our sacred gears, some small portion of our sacred gears' power seeps out and there is a nekomata in the Gremory peerage. So it is really inevitable to encounter the devils and fallen angels this early." Sieg gave his own opinion in the matter.

"Hmmm… well it can't be helped, I should have gotten used to it by now. Taking care of two children is a pain especially if they are magnets for disaster." Scathach sighs in defeat and resignation.

"Umm… Nee-san, I think your luck is not too different from Karna and mine. Remember back then when we-" before he could finish his statement, something passes through the side of his head in high speed. When Sieg look back, he saw his mentor's beloved weapon, Gae Bolg, impaled to the wall of the living room and this made him sweat a little. Even though his expression was stoic, he was truly scared inside.

"Oh my!~ did you say something Sieg? I'm sorry I did not quite hear what you said, I was practicing on twirling my spear skillfully then it suddenly slips through my hands." Scathach said in a sickly sweet voice that made the two boys shiver. They imagine their mentor on how the spear **accidentally** slips through her hands and both gulped nervously.

There is silence between the three of them, Sieg stared at Scathach and she stared back in kind, the two have engaged in an intense staring contest until Sieg broke the standstill.

"… IamsorrypleasepretendthatyoudidnothearwhatIsaidpleaseforgiveme!" Sieg did a dogeza and spout his apology in a very fast pace to the point that others could barely recognize some of the words he has said. Karna had a sweatdropped at Sieg's antics while Scathach giggled until it became a laugh.

"Ufufufufu… hahahahaha! I'm only just teasing you Sieg, you don't have to be so frightened." Scathach casually said while she ruffled Sieg's hair.

" _I never heard such a teasing so frightening. If that is the standard of your teasing, then no one would actually see another day if you tease other people."_ Sieg retorted in his mind so that his mentor would not hear.

"Let's end this little comedy skit of ours for the night. I am going to go on patrol in the whole town so that stray devils or otherwise, will not harm any citizen here." Karna composed himself and stand up.

"You're going already? Let's have dinner first, so get into cooking, boys." Scathach said to the two.

"Very well, but before that, you should start covering up the walls where you impaled your Gae Bolg on then after that, we're going to start cooking." Karna sternly said while pointing on the hole in the wall. Scathach could only pout cutely much to her dismay.

…

 **Somewhere in Kuoh, Residential area**

After eating a satisfying dinner, Karna left the Hyoudou residence to patrol the area. He is currently wearing his battle outfit and traversing the area unnoticed by jumping from one roof to another. Along the way he suddenly felt a different atmosphere in the area near him, so he made his way towards the area to investigate.

"I see, it's a human-repelling barrier. Why would someone do this in a simple residence and intrude someone's home uninvited?" After reaching his destination, Karna assessed the area with the erected barrier.

 **[Perhaps this is robbery in a supernatural style.]** A voice said jokingly. Said voice came from the blinking emerald gem embedded to Karna's chest.

"I see you're awake, Ddraig." Karna said to the owner of the voice.

 **[Yeah, I got tired of sleeping and see if there is something interesting happening.]** The voice that is now known as Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon and the Red Dragon Emperor, said sounding really bored.

"Well long story short; several days after you slept, we finally transferred residence here in Kuoh town with the help of Amaterasu but Kuoh has been a territory loaned by devils since ten years ago. And now some fallen angels sneaked into this town and targeted Sieg for having a sacred gear." Karna summarizes the situation to his partner and sacred gear.

 **[Heh! That host of Albion is really a magnet for conflict, but I do not pity him. I pity those who would pick a fight with him; you of all people know that.]** Ddraig said in amusement.

"Indeed even if you outwit him in battle; if your weapon could not pierce that blood armor then you're dead. All those creatures and other supernatural beings that he fought ended up dead or if not, traumatize. The only way to win is having a dragon slayer weapon or a God-level weapon."Karna replied to the dragon.

 **[That's why I'm lucky to have you as my host, a part human part God due to being the reincarnation of the hero demigod, Karna. You have both the spear and the bow that the original Karna used when he was alive; with those weapons combined with my power, you are offensively destructive that rivals Sieg's impenetrable defense.]** Ddraig said to his host in a very competitive tone.

"That rivalry would be on hold after we reach our full potential; but for now, this suspicious barrier comes first." Karna said to Ddraig and jumped off the roof until he landed at the front of the house.

When he entered the boundary of the barrier, he sensed three presences. One is a devil but the energy signature is weakening, the other is definitely human but the presence was malevolent and filled with taint and the other caught his attention, a human with a very pure aura that he had felt earlier.

"I see, Asia Argento is here too. But she is farther away from the two others." After analyzing the auras, he entered the house and made his way towards the only room that is barely lit.

When he entered the room, what he saw was a site that can be seen on some horror movies but more terrifying but Karna did not flinch in a slightest and look at it in an unreadable expression. He saw a corpse of a human male crucified at the ceiling and there is much blood on the floor; he looks around the room and saw Rias Gremory's rook, Koneko Toujou, lying on the ground with cuts around her petite body and to the other side is a man with white hair and blood red eyes wearing a deranged expression on his face, he is also wearing a priest clothing.

"~Oya!~ another devil worshipper to cut down, lucky me! Hehehehe!" Said the deranged priest and laugh evilly at the end.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a warrior that happens to pass by this area." Karna replied in a calm tone.

"Hah!? Just a warrior!? Bullshit! Nevermind, you're going to be cut down into pieces by me anyway." The crazy priest said as he launched himself to Karna and kills him using his sword skill.

The priest was about collide at Karna preparing himself to do a series of slashes but Karna summons his weapon as fire appear out of his palm while the gold arm brace on his right arm disappeared into motes of light. The fire shaped itself into a long weapon and Karna swing his weapon in one sweep which made the priest defend himself from the swing. Upon impact, the priest felt how heavy Karna's attack was, so he redirects the swing to a slightly different angle but much to his surprised Karna made a series of twirls and swings attacking with both ends of his weapon and the priest tried his best parrying all the attacks. Unfortunately for the crazy priest, the other end of Karna's weapon landed a hit on his left cheek. The blow was so strong that it made the priest spinning midair, and then Karna followed with a roundhouse kick making the priest flew backwards hitting the wall and made cracks on it.

"Guhack! The hell! You're overpowered you little shit!" The deranged priest coughs up blood then throw some profanities at Karna. He actually felt that he lost a tooth and broke some ribs from Karna's attack.

Karna glance at the downed priest with his sharp blue eyes, while flames on his weapon subsided showing its true form. The weapon is a golden spear with unique ornamental designs; it has a long bladed spear tip that is attached at the circle with three short blades protruded at both sides and the design resembles the sun.

"Can you move?" Karna talked to Koneko without glancing away from the priest. Koneko could only nod and stood up weakly.

"Umm… Father Freed, I heard a loud sound just now. What is goi- Aaaaaahhh!" A voice belonging to Asia Argento was heard by the occupants of the room until the nun entered the room; but what she saw is a bloodied corpse crucified on the ceiling making her scream.

"Ah! Thank you for the wonderful scream, Asia. Now come over here and heal me so that I can cut this piece of shit and the devil scum." The crazy priest that is now known as Freed said in a jolly tone.

"W-What is going on here? Who did this?" Asia said still in shock.

"Well that's my handiwork, isn't it great? This is what he gets for worshipping a devil!" Freed replied full with glee.

"That's horrible! No one deserves this kind of fate even if they are involved with the devils!" Asia said in a remorseful tone.

"What? Are you seriously showing mercy to the devils and their cohorts? Look Asia, you're a nun and I'm an exorcist despite being strays; it's our job to cut down those shitty devils and their worshippers too." Freed said wearing a crazed smile on his face which made Asia flinch and taken aback.

"Is it really as you say, Stray? It seems to me that you're using that as an excuse to indulge yourself in bloodshed. If you call those devils shitty then I might as well call you trash." Karna cut off to their conversation saying his blunt observation.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE SHIT!? I'LL TEAR YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB!" Freed angrily snarled at Karna, the crazy priest took offense on his honest observation.

"Then prove it with actions, not with your vulgar words. You are just all bark and no bite." Karna retorted to the crazy priest.

Freed was about to get up to crush Karna but unfortunately for him, his whole body ache especially the chest area on where he was hit and then he collapses and sprawled on the floor.

"I see, so that's your limit huh? I could tell, you are skilled and any inexperienced fighter will see you as strong but against me, it's impossible. I have faced monsters much worse than you could ever imagine, to tell you the truth, I have been fighting most of my life so don't be ashamed if you are pathetically defeated." Karna said in a calm tone.

"Y-Y-You!" Freed could only say those words as he succumbed to pain and lost consciousness. Karna stared at Freed for a moment then approach the nun.

"I'll be taking you with me, Miss Asia Argento. You are accompanying a wrong group of people." Karna sternly said to Asia, who in turn could only nod her head then he looks at Koneko.

"And you Miss Koneko. Hurry up and go back to your master, I can feel the Fallen ones are on their way here. You are in no condition to fight." Karna said to the white haired devil.

"B-But what about you?" Koneko worriedly said. The girl still can't believe that she would be saved by the ones whose existence is their antithesis.

"Don't worry; I am capable of fighting them on my own. To tell you the truth, I do not mind if I'm fighting an army or a whole faction; I will fight as long as people have the desires to live their lives and pursue their dreams. Some heroes fought for that reason including the original Karna." Karna said in a gentle tone and gave Koneko a small smile.

Koneko could only stare in awe on Karna's attitude, true to his legend; he is truly the 'Hero of Charity'. Koneko was about to thank her savior when a crimson magic circle that has the crest of Gremory in it and in the circle, Rias and her whole peerage appeared.

"Koneko! Thank goodness you're safe. We have tried to contact you when you did not come back at the clubroom in time." Rias ran towards Koneko and hug her. The Gremory girl was worried and in a panic.

"I'm okay Buchou, it's thanks to Karna- senpai that I'm still alive." Koneko said which shock Rias as she looks at her rook's savior.

Rias is currently having mixed feelings on Karna, she is thankful that he saved Koneko but he is also a potential threat to them and the devil race, him together with Sieg and their mentor Scathach. Karna stared at the Gremory, he can discern her intentions and feelings, such skill he inherited to the original Karna. He currently understands the Gremory girl's predicament; after all, the existences of heroes and the devils are always at the opposing side of the equilibrium. So it is only natural that she distrusts them and vice versa.

"You do not need to thank me, Gremory. I can tell on the look on your face that you distrust us, so take your servants and get out of here." Karna said to Rias which in return she nodded and teleported out with her servants, leaving Karna and Asia alone.

"Now then, Miss Asia. Stand still, I will make a barrier around you so that they could not get you." Karna instructed Asia, which she willingly obey.

Using the tip of his spear, Karna started writing symbols around Asia, those symbols are runes which is a requirement in using runic magic. Karna has knowledge on runes due to him under tutelage of Scathach who is also a master of runic magic aside from wielding a spear. After writing the last symbol, the runes around Asia glowed but faded immediately.

"Don't cross beyond those runes, you'll be safe there." Karna said to the nun as he faces himself to the direction where the fallen angels will come from.

Asia was about to say something to Karna when suddenly the ceiling collapses on them. The runes around Asia shone brightly and a transparent dome covered the nun, defending her against the falling debris. Karna on the other hand, use a fire element mana burst; the fire was so hot that it actually burned and melted the debris.

After clearing the falling debris, Karna looked up at the sky and see two figures floating in the sky. The two figures have a pair of black feathery wings that could be compared to a crow's wing.

"Hoh!? Not bad human…" A voice that belongs to a male said. The man has a black fedora hat and gray trench coat.

"Oh! He's cute, I'll give him that." Another voice that belongs to a girl said. The girl beside the man has blonde hair and blue eyes and she wore a gothic Lolita outfit.

"So you're here, Fallen Angels… how can I help you?" Karna said as he stared at both fallen angels.

"Well, we would like you to hand over the nun to us." The male fallen angel said.

"I shall respectfully refuse your request, since by just looking at you; you're up to no good." Was Karna's blunt reply which irked the fallen angels especially the male.

"Hoh! You have some guts saying those blunt words. Do you have a death wish, human?" The male Fallen said with a smirk though his tone sounds angry.

"No, I have none. I am just being honest and pointing out my own observation, discerning the intentions of people is one of my valuable skills." Karna replied as he assumes a battle stance ready to lunge at his opponents.

"And that will be the cause of your death, HUMAN!" The male fallen angel declared, as he conjured a blue spear of light.

"I will let you know the name of your murderer. My name is Donaseek." The male fallen angel now known as Donaseek said.

"And my name is Mittelt cutey! Too bad, you will be full of holes." The fallen angel girl introduced herself with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Hmph! Then let me introduce myself as well, my name is Karna. I think you are familiar of the name?" Karna followed suit on the two fallen angels.

""… _.. What!? Karna? As in the Hindu demigod!?""_ Were the thoughts of the two shocked fallen angels who widen their eyes upon hearing the name.

 **(BGM start: Nier Automata OST- Bipolar Nightmare no vocals)**

"… En Garde…" Karna said to the fallen angels which made them snapped out of their thoughts. In the blink of an eye, Karna vanishes from their sight leaving crimson light and all of a sudden Karna shortens the distance between them and already in mid-swing of his golden spear.

 **Scene change: Kuoh Town, in an abandoned construction site**

While the battle between Karna and the two fallen angels continues, another battle is raging somewhere in Kuoh town, in an open abandoned construction site. There are sparks appearing everywhere and the sounds of steel clashing with steel can be heard. Within this battlefield were two combatants engaged in a fierce battle of blades; one combatant wields a silver great sword, the way he wields the sword surpasses the skill of even humanity's best swordsman could wield a great sword. He swings the great sword like it was just a broad sword disregarding the weight of the weapon; the swordsman wore a black sleeveless open zipper shirt which shows his toned chest with the crest engraved on it, he also wore a pair of gauntlets that resembling a dragon's scale but his whole left arm was completely covered with armor while his right arm has his shoulder to elbow exposed. He also has black pants with a uniquely designed silver greaves with a waist cape attached on his hip and his black shoes with a sabaton with two nails protruding on it **(AN: look for elsword game, Raven's 3** **rd** **class after Reckless Fist called Rage hearts. That's the design of his footwear similar to that even the greaves but in silver color)**. He also has a short spiky brown hair with streaks of silvery-white and a pair of blue reptilian eyes, this young warrior is Sieg, who was known to the supernatural as the 'Dragon-Blooded Knight'.

He is currently facing the second combatant; a black bipedal creature that is very inhuman in appearance, it has a tail like a scorpion but what is disturbing for Sieg is that the creature's weapon. Its claws have a shape of the spear he is very familiar with, it was his mentor's spear, the Gae Bolg. Each finger was the spear itself with the spear tip as its nails, they are currently in an intense dance of blades, their arms were a blur due to their high speed swings and only mirages or after images of the swings can be seen. Whenever their blades clash, a chunk of land is being ebbed away because of the strong blows they throw, both warriors attempting to break the stalemate they are currently in. As the heated battle continues, the creature found an opening and thrust its claw forward aiming for Sieg's head but he barely dodged it by tilting his head only receiving a scratch to his cheek drawing blood.

"… _Just like nee-san's Gae Bolg, it managed to pierce my blood armor."_ Sieg thought to himself, calmly analyzing his enemy.

Sieg made a crouching position and lunge at the enemy with high speed and executes an uppercut slash in a speed of the guillotine but the enemy immediately backs away receiving a light scratch on its torso. The creature lunges towards Sieg and thrusts its spear-like claw which Sieg blocked with Balmung making them in a state of a deadlock. While they are in a contest of strength, Sieg enveloped himself in a greenish blue aura and made a mana burst which made the creature flew back in several meters away and then the dragon-blooded knight made an energy slash towards the disoriented creature. The creature noticed the attack and did a side flip evading the slash, upon seeing his enemy dodge, Sieg did not waste any time and lunge at the creature leaving a crack to the ground while Sieg can be only seen as a streak of light speeding towards the creature. When he reached his target, Sieg made a sideway slash attempting to cut the head of the creature but only dodges by crouching down, unfortunately for the creature, the attack does not end there because Sieg performed a roundhouse kick and the creature tried to block the attack by crossing his arm into a cross guard. Upon impact, the creature was once again thrown back to another several meters but it manages to regain its footing and stab its claws to the ground in order to stop itself from skidding further. After the creature manages to stop itself from skidding, it immediately looks to its enemy only to see Sieg in front of it and currently in mid swing and then there is an explosion.

 **Scene change: Kuoh Town, Karna vs. Dohnaseek and Mittelt**

In the other part of the town, Karna is currently dodging a rain of light spears conjured by Dohnaseek and Mittelt, whenever Karna hops to another direction the rain of light spears persistently following him but he skillfully evaded every attack without much effort making the two fallen angels frustrated.

"Argh! Puny human, stay still and let me hit you!" Mittelt said, her tone laced with frustration.

"Hmph… If you want to hit me, you should work on your accuracy first." Karna nonchalantly said while dodging the incoming light spears and parried the attacks that come close on hitting him.

"Mittlelt, I'm going in close quarters combat and distract him while you provide a ranged support. With this, we can find an opening and he cannot defend both of us at the same time." Said Dohnaseek. Mittelt could only nod since the plan has much chance of success.

"Don't get so cocky human! Know to respect your betters!" Dohnaseek arrogantly said as he charges towards Karna with a light spear in hand.

Karna calmly prepared himself on his collision with Dohnaseek and when they are at their range of attack, the contest of wielding spear has started. Both warriors skillfully twirling their spears parrying and confusing each other to make an opening, Mittelt on the other hand, is watching in the distance waiting for the opportunity to attack Karna. When the opportunity presented itself; Mittelt conjured a light spear and throw it at Karna on pinpoint accuracy, most warriors will surely be hit with a projectile that came from their blind spots but Karna prove them wrong when he suddenly spins around and deflected the light spear which also happens to redirected to Dohnaseek barely hitting him in the process.

"Guh!" Dohnaseek grunted, he was definitely shock that his opponent could actually parried a coordinated attack that targets his blindspot.

"Tch!" Mittelt could only clicked her tongue in frustration. They have truly underestimated their human opponent.

After parrying, Karna resumed facing Dohnaseek in a dance of spears putting pressure to the male fallen angel. Mittelt has no choice but wait for another opportunity and moments later she found an opening, and this time she is planning to execute a deceptive attack. She threw her light spear once more at Karna and just like the first attempt, it was parried and redirected to Dohnaseek but after deflecting the attack, Karna saw another light spear aiming at him just after the first one. Mittelt is starting to celebrate in her mind that her attack is a success and believed that no human could possibly dodge two simultaneous attacks from the same direction; but it was short lived when what she saw greatly shocked her, Karna just grabbed the light spear and simply threw it at the distracted Dohnaseek and this time the male fallen was hit on his left shoulder.

"GAHH! FUCKKK!" Dohnaseek cursed due to his misfortune of being attacked by a friendly fire.

"What the!? How can he react so fast!" Mittelt yelled in disbelief. She was also in shocked that her teammate Dohnaseek has taken a hit from her attack.

"Throwing a simultaneous attack, not bad, I commend your efforts. But it will not work to me, it will take more than a surprise attack to defeat me. So come at me with all your might." Karna challengingly said to the two Fallen angels; which prompts both Dohnaseek and Mittelt to engage him in melee, with spear in their hands, they charge towards Karna.

In response, Karna prepared himself to intercept all the attacks that are coming to him. He deflected Dohnaseek's thrust attack and dodges Mittelt's attack, then the three combatants engaged themselves to another dance of twirling spears. The three have been in a stalemate with the two fallen never landing an attack to Karna who was simply swatting their attacks and unfortunately to Mittelt, she was being kick around by the white haired spearman in the whole exchange which made her lose her temper.

"Arrrggghh! I've had enough of this! I'm going after the nun, stall him until then!" Mittelt said in an angry tone as she flew away towards Asia. But Karna just stood still with a calm expression on his face, Dohnaseek notice this and ask him.

"Why are you so calm? Aren't you going to go back and stop her from getting the nun?" Asked the male fallen.

"That wouldn't be necessary." Replied Karna as he put himself in a battle stance. The two warriors are staring each other until a tower of fire flared from afar. Dohnaseek was shocked and then realized something.

"I put a barrier around Ms. Asia Argento, it would react to any intruders that I deemed to be my enemy. Defeating me is the only way to cancel the barrier." Karna said cooly as he pointed his spear at the fallen angel. This made Dohnaseek angry, being made a fool by a human no less.

"Y-You lowly human!" Dohnaseek roared as he propels himself towards Karna. He thrust his spear towards Karna's head but Karna dodge the attack simply by tilting his head to the side and the clash of weapons has resume once again. The battle looks like in a stalemate, but as time passed, one warrior was slowly getting the upper hand. Dohnaseek has started to tire himself due to not being calm in battle, he is frustrated that his opponent which is a human no less, just gracefully deflecting all his attacks and base from his expression, He is not showing signs of being tired.

"it's no shame to retreat so that you could fight in another day, don't worry, I will not attack you while your back is facing me." Karna said to the fallen but Dohnaseek interpreted his act as an insult.

"Then I'll destroy you along this part of land!" Was the fallen's angry reply while he levitates to the air and conjured a large light spear that can destroy a chunk of land. Karna frowns at the fallen angel, he could see that he lost his rationality due to overwhelming pride to his race. The white haired teen dismissed his golden spear and transformed back into a brace on his arm while the other brace glowed and transformed into a weapon. It is a gold dual blades that has a sun ray ornament as its cross guard. Karna put both the dual blades' hilt together forming another weapon, it is now resembled a bow. **(AN: its appearance is kind of similar to proto gilgamesh's enki)**

The bow is no ordinary weapon and as much destructive as his spear, the legend says that it is a celestial weapon that the original Karna received from his teacher Parasurama who was given the bow by Shiva, the God of Destruction; the bow provided him supremacy and victory against Arjuna and Krishna. The name of the bow is Vijaya, the bow of destruction. Karna put his thumb and index finger towards the bow and an energy string and arrow appeared, he pulled the string and arrow and aim it at Dohnaseek. The energy arrow is coated with fire with a mix of gold lightning crackling at the tip.

"NOW BEGONE! HUMAN!" Dohnaseek roared and brought down his hands and the large light spear descended towards Karna.

"*SIGH*" Karna just sighed as it seems its hopeless to reason out with Dohnaseek, as he releases the energy arrow. There is a booming sound as the arrow launches from the bow making its way towards its intended target, the light spear collided with the energy arrow and the arrow tear through the spear without any resistance which made the fallen froze in shock.

"Eh?" Was the fallen's last word as he was enveloped in Karna's attack not having a chance to scream as he disintegrated to ashes.

"Hmph… They are always the same." Karna said as he dismissed his weapon and walk off the battlefield back to where Asia Argento is.

 **(BGM end: Nier Automata OST- Bipolar Nightmare no vocals)**

 **Scene change: Kuoh Town, Sieg vs. Shadow beast**

 **(BGM start: Nier Automata OST- Bipolar Nightmare with vocals)**

Sparks fly as the clashing and grinding of steel can be heard in the desolate area that used to be an abandoned factory, the sounds were also followed by explosion after explosion which destroys the surrounding area leaving some craters and destroyed building. From the last explosion, a figure emerged jumping away from the explosion, it was the young dragon-knight, Sieg, as he flips his body midair gracefully landing on the ground but he was also followed by the shadow beast that is chasing him like a predator hunting his prey.

Upon seeing the beast's relentless attack, Sieg raised his sword in front of him and twist the hilt which prompts the sword to release a pillar of greenish-blue energy light which form as an extension to the sword.

"HAAAHHH!" Sieg grunted as he swung his sword down.

The shadow beast saw the pillar of energy is falling towards it as it stops running and raised its arms to defend until it was struck by the pillar of light. The fight is in stalemate as the Dragon-Blooded knight put more pressure on his attack while the beast is pinned by the said attack like it was carrying a huge load that made the ground below it cracks from the pressure.

After a moment, the shadow beast managed to push itself to the side to avoid being crush by the energy that the sword is emitting, and resumed his chase for Sieg. The beast lunge at the knight and swipe it's left claw at him but Sieg with his inhuman reflexes manage to block the swipe then the beast tried again with its right claw which is obviously blocked once more. The beast tried again alternately with both of its claws which Sieg blocked with caution, the exchange went faster and faster until their arms were a blur. In order to break the stalemate, the beast made a tail swipe which Sieg did not expect as he block it the flat of his sword, upon contact, the force made Sieg flew backwards as the beast gave chase.

Sieg regained his balance but the beast was already behind him ready to make another tail swipe, the knight did not manage to notice as he was hit making him fly upwards.

"GAAHHCKK!" Sieg grunted in pain as he was hit at the back. He tried to look at his enemy but the beast is not on the ground anymore; and suddenly, he felt a presence besides him only to look at the beast flipping in the air as it whips its tail downwards hitting him in the process. The impact of the attack has produce a sonic boom that propels the knight to the ground resulting to another explosion and a crater to the ground.

The beast did not stop its attack, as it landed besides the smoke produced by the explosion and stab through the smoke with its right claw. The beast was expecting to pierce flesh but unfortunately it was met by steel, the smoke dissipated and there is Sieg blocking the attack with the flat of the blade.

"My turn…" Sieg uttered these words and he swing his sword to deflect the outstretch claw, he jumps into action as he swings his great sword horizontally attempting to cut the beast in half; however, the beast manages to dodge the attack.

When the beast found its balance, it looks for its opponent only to see that the young knight is about to attack again with the sword raise and holding by two hands. Sieg swings his sword down with full force while the beasts defended with its claw, although the attack was blocked, the beast felt that the attack is much heavier than their earlier bout. The attack did not end there as Sieg made a flurry of slashes swinging down his sword in every angle while the beast barely blocks some of the attacks due to the force behind the swing.

After successfully blocking the last sword attack, the beast felt being hit with a metallic object to the face, it then realized that it got punched by the Dragon-blooded knight. Sieg continued his relentless assault swinging his sword at the beast although the attack is being defended by the beast, he will proceed on punching the beast to its face in an unpredictable timing. This exchange continued until the beast had enough and have gone into offensive, it manages to avoid being punched or backhanded but Sieg just redirects its attack and started pummeling the beast with the hilt of sword, and the cycle continues.

After some intense beatings, the beast backs away from the relentless dragon-knight and stared at its enemy, formulating a new strategy to tear apart the young teen. Sieg felt that the beast is intensely staring at him so in return he stared back. After the intense stare off, the beast decided to attack with all it has making a flurry of swipes with its claws adding with its tail but Sieg made a battle stance and raise his sword with both hands and defended himself by swinging a flurry of slashes hitting both the claws and tail of the beast to deflect the attack. Their attacks were once again so fast that a human eye could not follow it anymore and will only see blurs and sparks.

In the heat of the exchange, Sieg swings down his sword but the beast dodges by flipping into the air. The beast saw an opening as it stepped onto the sword adding its own weight so that the young knight would be unable to pick up his sword. Now that it had pinned the knight in place, it proceeded on swiping the knight's head with its claws, the beast thought that it had won, however in to the last minute, Sieg loses his grip to his sword and leans backward dodging the swipe in a hair's breadth much to the beast's surprise and then he perform a series of kicks that the beast barely defended due to its shock; first, Sieg did two backflip kicks after leaning back from the attack, followed by a butterfly kick, then three mid roundhouse kicks and finally with one high roundhouse kick that hits home to the beast's head that makes it fly back away from the knight. After the almost impossible stunt, Sieg picks up his sword casually with one hand and pointed it to the beast that starting to regain its balance after the damage it took.

The shadow beast snarled at Sieg showing its fury to him but the knight didn't seem fazed by the beast's intimidation. Sieg made battle stance similar to _Ochs stance_ but with one hand holding the sword while the back of his gauntlet at the forearm is placed at the blade of his sword, he started sliding his armored forearm through the blade like unsheathing a sword from its scabbard then followed with the appearance of blue flame coating the blade. **(AN: Garo stance of Leon Louis in the first Garo anime)** The beast did not want to prolong the fight as it launches itself towards Sieg with great speed, and lash out a barrage of claw attacks which Sieg defended with caution, each swipe deflected by his flaming sword. The beast resorted using its tail once again as a surprise attack but this time Sieg was ready since he is actually waiting for its tail. He dodges the tail attack, avoiding getting impaled to the heart and then he twists his body to gain momentum as he made a very fast side swipe of his sword severing the monster's tail. The beast shrieks in pain and distracted, Sieg did not waste any time as he raises his stance to the actual Ochs stance and twists the hilt of his sword, then he thrusts his sword forward and a beam of greenish-blue energy is unleashing from the sword soaring towards the beast and envelops it. **(AN: similar to Saber Arthuria Pendragon's strike air)** The beam attack was so strong that it creates a trench to the land.

 **(BGM end: Nier Automata OST- Bipolar Nightmare with vocals)**

The battle was over and Sieg allowed himself to relax but still on guard, after the chaos subsided, the young knight saw nothing in the aftermath of his attack neither the presence of the beast nor a sign that it was dead. Sieg came in the conclusion that the shadow beast escapes and has no way to trace its aura, so he walks towards his home to report it to his mentor/ sister figure and let the devils in charge to fix the damage.

 **Kuoh Town, Hyoudou Residence**

"I see…" Scathach said as she was now in deep thought on the report that Sieg brought. It was truly disturbing to her that one denizen of the Land of shadows has a weapon similar to her own, the Gae Bolg. There is one person that could wield the weapon but it was still a hypothesis or theory and they lack evidences to arrive on such conclusion, but the possibility is there, after all the Land of shadows is a place for otherworldly beings such as demons and ghosts or spirits.

Ending her thoughts, she turns to Karna and the nun that was with her, after looking at them she could only sigh in resignation and nurse her head feeling a headache coming. What Karna brought with him is literally trouble itself and now the Fallen Angels has their attention to them.

"Are you sure about this? Now the Fallen angels would be onto us and they might attack this place." Scathach said to his student about the consequences of his actions.

"I'm very well aware of it and I am prepared to fight them on my own but I am asking a favor to you master and you too Sieg, to guard Asia Argento." Karna replied and sincerely ask his mentor and friend's help.

"*SIGH* Never mind that… We're family and we're all in this together." Scathach said with a smile.

"Don't worry Karna, I'm with you on this. I guess it is inevitable." Sieg added.

"Thank you." Karna said his gratitude.

 **[Heh! At least neither the devils nor the Fallen knows that both of you are the host of the heavenly dragons]** Ddraig said after his long silence.

 **(There is no reason for them to show our power to them, they do not even pose as a threat to our host.)** Albion added.

"Wait, whose voices are those?" Asia asked the three. She was startled hearing two gruff voices suddenly speaking out of nowhere.

"Don't worry about it girl, Sieg and Karna are both sacred gear wielders like you though theirs were special because they have beings inside their gears. Alright! Let's call it a day and rest, follow me girl I'll guide you to your room." Scathach said and ushered Asia to follow her so that they could finally rest. Sieg and Karna waited for several seconds until they themselves turn in for the night.

 **Chapter end**

 **Act 2: The Hero of Charity**

 **(Background: Fate / Apocrypha episode title screen- Sieg's command spell)**

* * *

 **Credits**

 **(Start song: Desire by Garnidelia) (The closing theme has similar scenes in Fate/Apocrypha except at the end scene at the beach, when Jeanne walk off, she is heading to where Irina and Xenovia were waiting for her to start their journey.)**

 ***Instrumental music***

Donna ni nozondemo

Kanawanai ashita ga aru to

Me o tojite

Soredemo arukitsudzuketa

Ikutsu yoru o kasanetemo

Kesenakute hikari o motometeru

Furikaeru michi ni wa

Mou modorenakutemo

Sekai wa mawaru kiseki o inotta shunkan ni

Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai koko ni aru no wa

Negai negai todoketai yo

Kizutsuite kizutsukete subete o nakushita to shitemo

Kanawanai kanaetai omoi o nigirishimete

 ***Instrumental music***

 **(Song end)**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **And that's all folks! In this chapter, the episode introduces Karna who also happens to be the Sekiryuutei. Were some of you surprised? Most actually theorized that Karna would hold the true Longinus, honestly that was my first plan but I settled with Karna having the two divine weapons he used from his past life in addition with the boosted gear and it sounds really overpowered and an overkill but since I'm the author, I placed a limit on how many times he could use his NP and how long is the cooldown. Next is Sieg's encounter with another denizen, if you are wondering about the appearance, it is similar to Cu Alter's form in NP and I think some would already realize it base on the description and finally, this creature manages to escape! Well that's bad… I assure you that it will appear in far future chapters. Take a guess to which arc it will appear, and here is the stat sheet corner.**

 **NAME: Karna**

 **ALIAS: The Hero of Charity, the Red Dragon Emperor or Sekiryuutei**

 **GENDER: Male**

 **POWER RANKING: A++ rank Utimate class (Base form)**

 **ALIGNMENT: Lawful Good**

 **Strength: B+**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: D**

 **NP: EX**

 **Note:**

 **Boosted Gear is his main NP and all longinus gears are in this rank.**

 **Karna's parameter is slightly higher than his Fate counterpart due to the influence of the sacred gear same with Issei/ Sieg.**

 **PERSONAL SKILLS:**

 **Discernment of the Poor - A**

 **Mana Burst (Flame) – A**

 **God slayer – B- ( he has a longinus gear obviously )**

 **Clairvoyance – C (he is an archer in the myth)**

 **Primeval Rune (Knight)- B (Being a student of Scathach, who is a master of runes)**

 **Uncrowned Arms Mastership - ?**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 **Magic Resistance – C**

 **Divinity – C (rank down due to being a reincarnation or spirit inheritor)**

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Brahmastra: O Brahma, wrap the earth: A**

 **Anti-army, Anti-Country noble phantasm**

 **Since he has a bow, the NP will manifest in this weapon, the Vijaya.**

 **Karna can only use this NP 3 times in a battle with a cool down time of 5 days (if used up).**

 **Brahmastra Kundala: O Brahma, Curse me: A+**

 **Anti- Country noble phantasm**

 **The projectile weapon Brahmastra combine with the sweltering heat of Karna's element and then fired.**

 **Has a power comparable to nuclear weapons due to its power and wide range.**

 **Can manifest to both spear and bow.**

 **Karna can only use this NP twice in a battle with a cool down time of 2 weeks (if used up).**

 **Boosted Gear: EX**

 **Anti- unit (self), Anti- Divine type noble phantasm**

 **The usual function of this sacred gear has been change and has the appearance of an emerald gem embedded to his chest.**

 **In the base form of the sacred gear, he can specify how many boost he needed and the gear would boost him up without announcing "Boost". The downside is that he cannot boost until the current boost is released.**

 **The Transfer ability and Penetrate still remain.**

 **Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death: EX**

 **Anti-army, Anti-Divine noble phantasm**

 **A one-shot only spear of light that takes down even Gods**

 **Karna can only use it once in a battle with a cool down time of 6 months and drains his energy that will take him to rest for a one whole day.**

 **NOTE: If you are wondering how Karna obtain both weapons, it was simply that Indra and Shiva personally visit Scathach who is Karna's guardian and give her the weapons in their accessory form. Both Gods requested to her to give the weapons to Karna in the right time to aid him to his destiny.**

* * *

 **NAME: Dohnaseek**

 **ALIAS: -**

 **GENDER: Male**

 **POWER RANKING: A rank Low class Fallen angel**

 **ALIGNMENT: Lawful Neutral**

 **Strength: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: E**

 **NP: D**

 **PERSONAL SKILLS:**

 **Territory Creation – B (creation of barrier or bounded field)**

 **Item Construction – B+ (creation of light spear)**

 **Natural Body - C**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 **Magic Resistance – E (can resist magic from low class rank)**

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Light spear: D**

* * *

 **NAME: Mittelt**

 **ALIAS: -**

 **GENDER: Female**

 **POWER RANKING:** **D rank Low class Fallen angel**

 **ALIGNMENT: Lawful Neutral**

 **Strength: D**

 **Agility: D**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: D**

 **NP: E**

 **PERSONAL SKILLS:**

 **Territory Creation – D (creation of barrier or bounded field)**

 **Item Construction – B (creation of light spear)**

 **Natural Body - E**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 **Magic Resistance – E (can resist magic from low class rank)**

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Light spear: E**

* * *

 **NAME: Shadow Beast**

 **ALIAS: -**

 **GENDER: -**

 **POWER RANKING: B rank Ultimate class**

 **ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Evil**

 **Strength: A**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Endurance: B+**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: D**

 **NP: -**

 **PERSONAL SKILLS:**

 **Battle Continuation – A**

 **Monstrous Strength - A**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 **Magic Resistance – E (can resist magic from Low class rank)**

 **Note: the shadow Beats's appearance is similar to Cu Alter's form in NP.**

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **Next Chapter: The Witch of Dun Scaith….**


	4. Act 3: The Witch of Dun Scaith

**A/N: Alright, episode 3 and here is the chapter that introduces our favorite "Shishou" and one of the best waifus in Fate. Anyway, the chapter contains fanservice from her so enjoy.**

 **WARNING: The chapter has some obscene languages that not suitable to young readers and can be disturbing. Either skip that part or do not read.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Highschool DXD and Fate / Apocrypha or the other fate series, both works belong to their respective creators. This is a work of fiction, this doesn't relate to any existing individuals and organizations.**

"talking" ""talking in unison""

" _thoughts" ""thoughts in unison""_

 _Flashbacks / dreams_ MULTIPLE VOICES

*SOUND EFFECTS*

 **[Ddraig talking] [** _ **Ddraig talking with telepathy**_ **]**

 **(Albion talking) (** _ **Albion talking with telepathy**_ **)**

* * *

 **Few Centuries ago, Castle of Dun Scaith**

 _Dun Scaith Castle, an impenetrable castle located at the coast of the Isle of Skye; the castle itself sits on the offshore rock which can only be accessed by a walled bridge and draw bridge due to the gap between the rock itself and the mainland. In the far-off future this castle will be reduce to ruins in the modern era, such thing is already foreseen by the master of the fortress due to her gift of prophecy and said master is currently standing on the castle walls staring at the horizon beyond the sea with an unreadable expression. She has a black veil over her long purple hair and a short cloak connected to her pauldrons, she is also wearing a pair of gauntlets and greaves, a feminine cuirass worn on her chest, and faulds on her waist over her skin-tight body suit that shows her curvaceous body. Her beauty is also divine that rivals any goddesses with a fair skin and eyes red as blood that make anyone's blood freeze when stared at. This beautiful warrior is Scathach, the queen of the Land of Shadows and the one and only God slayer._

"So everyone is gone now… The whole Celtic pantheon has cut-off their ties to the world and retired never to interfere in the affairs of the world, and still here I am… still living, never granted of eternal rest." _Scathach muttered to herself, her tone was somber and filled with loneliness and longing._

"Then why not go and explore the world, blend-in and live a life in happiness?" _A feminine voice suggested and the warrior queen turns to the source of the voice only to see a raven perched on the stone railing not far from her._

"What are you doing here, Morrigan?" _Scathach asked the raven named Morrigan and said bird was wrapped in black light and the shape changes into a humanoid, a feminine silhouette._

 _The black light faded revealing a woman, she is strikingly beautiful but intimidating. She has the appearance of a young woman with long flowing dark hair and skin of pale complexion. Her clothing is black and very revealing, her golden eyes are emitting an eerie glow which is the source of her intimidating presence. This goddess is named Morrigan, the Celtic goddess that represents the circle of life and associated in both birth and death. The goddess is currently looking at the warrior queen with a smile but Scathach reciprocated it with an emotionless stare._

"It seems you're not fancy on meeting me. Perhaps you are still upset on what I did to **Him**." _Morrigan said in a mock hurt tone._

"I had foreseen his untimely death through the gift of prophecy and I chose not to interfere in his fate. But it is really a shame that such warrior of great potential passed on before he realized the heights that he can reach, people like him are very rare." _Scathach replied._

"You had this expectation to him that he can break your curse of immortality and kill you. Do you still desire to die until now?" _Morrigan asked, gone with the joking tone._

"Of course, now that our pantheon has cut themselves to the world, I have no purpose here and find a way for me to rest eternally." _Scathach said in finality._

"This is just a hunch of mine but I think fate still has something in store for you." _The goddess said in a cryptic tone._

"What do you-" _Before she can asked the question, her gift of prophecy suddenly activated and her vision changes. She saw different images in the future involving her; first is her finding a baby with white hair, second is finding a child holding a sword with a glowing crest on his chest, third is her training them to become a warrior, fourth is that her soon to be apprentices grown up into fine warriors assisting her to her duty and also saving the world, and lastly her apprentices beckoning her to go with them in an adventure in the vastness of the world. When she saw these images, she felt a small feeling of happiness and belongingness and her vision went to normal seeing Morrigan again smiling at her._

"Did you see something?" _The goddess asked in an amused tone._

"From the looks of you, I think you knew the answer to your question."

"Then what will you do now?" _Morrigan asked again. The warrior queen stared at the goddess and contemplated on what she would decide, moments later she smiled and said to the goddess._

"I'll live just a little longer, I will travel around and entertain myself until that time comes."

 _Morrigan smiled at her answer, she really thought that Scathach has been cooped up too long on her duty as a gate keeper. The warrior queen needs a life in the outside world, have relationships a fling or two, and even get married and have a family. So by the time the goddess saw what Scathach saw, she did not hesitate to give her a visit._

"Good. I just wanted to check on you before I blend-in to the mortal realm and watch things as go by. Good luck, Scathach." _And with that,Morrigan turned into a raven and flew away. Scathach stares at the retreating form of the raven until she cannot see it anymore._

"Now then, let's have some fun while I wait for them shall we?"

* * *

 **(Cue Opening song: Period by Chemistry)**

* * *

 **Present time, The Land of Shadows**

The next day, after the incident with the nun named Asia Argento, Scathach brought her students to the Land of Shadows for their morning training. They also brought Asia along with them who is now carrying their breakfast, the poor nun was scared in the environment but Scathach assured her that both Sieg and Karna will protect her from anything including an army of denizens in the land. That statement earned her a deadpan stare from her students but she answered their stare with her own carrying her message that they should take responsibility on their own mess.

At present, they are in the middle of sparring which consist of Scathach against both of her students. Apparently, she wanted to see how much the two have grown and after that sounds of steel grinding against steel can be heard and sparks flying around as the intense showdown between the teacher and her students begun. Currently, Scathach is gracefully moving around the field as she parry the attacks came from Karna. The two is now engaged in their dance of spears, Karna spun his spear around for both defense and creating a distraction and opening for attacks while Scathach kept on parrying his attack by spinning her spear around but then Karna manage to make an opening and lunge at her with multiple stab. The offense was great but the warrior queen is dodging it with little movements and deflecting the stab that comes close to her.

Scathach disengages with Karna and jumped back as she conjured some kunais in between her fingers and throw them at Karna, meanwhile, Karna saw the attack and deflect them with his spear but what Karna didn't know is that the kunais were imbued with explosive runes, the weapons started glowing and Karna widen his eyes as he defends himself using his mana burst and then a big explosion occurs. Scathach gracefully landed but she sensed another danger coming as she saw Sieg running towards her at a very fast pace holding Balmung with both of his hands at one side. Sieg swings his sword creating a wide arc that can bisect anyone in two but Scathach narrowly dodges the attack by leaning back, she twirled her spear and started engaging with her other student in their own dance of blades. Sieg swings his sword in different angles to pressure his mentor and create an opening but it was a hard task with Scathach twirling and spinning her spear around her body and parrying his attacks at the same time.

Scathach saw an opening and thrusts her spear towards Sieg but it was only a bait that the young man planned as he ducks down dodging the thrusts as a result, and then he launches a vicious uppercut slash that manages to disarm his mentor. Sieg grabs the opportunity as he lunges towards Scathach but the warrior queen saw through him as she smirks, she opened her right hand as she summoned her sword and defend herself on Sieg's attack which made them in a state of deadlock. The sword Scathach uses is a single edge purple blade with a black hilt, the sword looks like a Japanese blade or Katana without a shin guard. She breaks their deadlock by redirecting Sieg's sword which made him out of balance then she executes a roundhouse kick, Sieg defended the attack with his right forearm but the force behind the kick made him back away.

The warrior queen did not let up as she charges towards Sieg and the two started a duel of swords. Their sword movements were so swift that an ordinary eye could not follow, their movements while they clash were like they are dancing. Sieg backs away from his mentor and unleashed a sword slash, seeing her students move, Scathach imbued her sword with her aura and the sword started glowing in purple light. She raises her sword and then cut Sieg's attack nullifying it as a result. Sieg made another move as he suddenly appeared behind her and then attacks but before he lands a hit, the warrior queen deflected the attack and quickly move towards her spear and retrieve it then Scathach enchant her spear with lightning rune and the spear was enveloped with lightning.

After her preparation, she made a hand gesture to Sieg to come at her and the young man oblige. Sieg has already enchant his Balmung with blue flames and the teacher and student once again clashed. After long minutes of defending, parrying and attacking; Scathach changed her tactics, she transformed her Gae Bolg into a three-segment staff and started twirling both ends of the weapon, one end for offense and the other for defense. Sieg is now having a hard time defending against the warrior queen until she got airborne and started revolving/ spinning mid-air while her weapon extends at full length. Sieg defended with the flat of his blade but the barrage was relentless and he was sent flying in the end.

After her engagement with Sieg, she was about to take a deep breath but she felt danger once more and heard a whistling sound in the air. She raised her three-segmented Gae Bolg and spun one end to deflect two energy arrows, when she looks at the attacker, it was Karna deploying his bow the Vijaya.

"Round two, Master." Karna said in a calm tone. Scathach grin at him and put one of her hands on her waist in a sensual manner that end up making a sexy pose in addition of her battle attire which is the purple tight body suit that shows her curves.

"~Well, what are you waiting for? Come and take me~" Scathach replied in a sultry and teasing manner which made Karna's one eye twitch, Asia in a full-blown blush and Sieg although his expression is stoic, there is a slight blush on his face.

No words have been exchanged as Karna started firing fiery arrows at his mentor, that using her three-segmented weapon which is still coated with lightning, to defend against the attacks and gracefully moving and spinning her weapon around while little by little shortening her distance to her student. Karna is about to fire a more powerful shot but Scathach saw this and held her weapon at one end and thrusted it forward, to the other three's surprise, the weapon seems to extend forward and approaching Karna in a supersonic speed. Karna manage to dodge but it scratches his left cheek, but the warrior queen is not done as she uses her segmented Gae Bolg like a whip which put Karna in the defensive as the white haired young man transformed his bow into dual blades.

The two engaged in a fierce dance as Karna skillfully using his swords in both defending and attacking, same can be said to Scathach, the three-segment weapon is a very versatile weapon, unlike swords and spears, it could go around enemies' defense making the enemy lose concentration. Whenever Karna saw an opening, it only ends up being his attack redirected and followed by a counter which Karna barely dodged. Karna did a butterfly kick which made the warrior queen disengage and back away, the young hero saw this and transformed his weapon back into a bow and started firing volleys of energy arrows. Meanwhile, Scathach kept dodging the rain of arrows until she jumps high up and conjured copies of Gae Bolg that are hovering behind her pointing at the opposition and ready to be launch. The warrior queen unleashed her spears and rain down on Karna.

Karna shot down the spears with terrifying precision, even while he is moving and dodging he gracefully fire his arrows. The hero of charity was so busy shooting down the spears and dodging that he barely notices streaks of red light shooting at him, he performs an evasive maneuver and shot back but his arrows were shot down by the opposition. When Karna look at his mentor, he noticed that Scathach is using another weapon, it is a bow made from the same material as her spear Gae Bolg. Both teacher and student started a shoot-out targeting each other, every shot Karna unleashed were accurately shot down by Scathach and several minutes later, Karna is now being overwhelmed by Scathach as one of her shot is about to hit the white haired teen. When he was about to get hit, a streak of whitish blue light came in between Karna and the arrow, the light dissipated showing Sieg and then the Dragon-Blooded knight swatted the incoming arrow.

"I have rested enough, let's take her on together." Sieg looked at his friend and presented his suggestion, which Karna approved and nodded.

"Then I'll take point. Attack her if you see an opening." Sieg said as he charges towards Scathach in an inhuman speed that he could only be seen as a streak of light.

Scathach saw Sieg coming at her and fired her arrows towards the young knight but Sieg deflected all the arrows as he moves in a fast pace. The warrior queen realizes that her current weapon is useless against his student so she switches her weapon again to her Gae Bolg. Sieg reaches the warrior queen and unleashed a preemptive strike but Scathach dodges his first attack then he tried another attack and his teacher defended with her spear. The two once again locked up in another dance with Scathach twirling her spear and Sieg swinging his sword in a fast pace. While Sieg and Scathach were locked onto each other, Karna positions himself as he fires his arrows to provide support to Sieg which made the warrior queen alternately transforming Gae Bolg into both Spear and three-segmented staff mode. While she was fiercely engaged in a showdown with Sieg, she is also keeping tabs on Karna's arrows while not letting her guard down. Scathach is being attacked in all angles but she also defended the attacks with precision, after deflecting Sieg's attack she will switch weapon and then swatting Karna's arrows, this only repeated in a few minutes until Karna changes his tactics and get up close and personal.

Karna launches himself towards the two and started swinging his dual blades to his mentor which only evaded by the said mentor. Alternately, Sieg and Karna attacked their mentor leaving Scathach limited on finding a window of opportunity to counter; their simultaneous attacks are well coordinated that it could be their greatest defense at the moment to cover each other. Minutes have pass and there is no sign of them getting exhausted in their dance of blades, Scathach still gracefully defending and parrying her students' aggressive attacks as she keeps transforming Gae Bolg to adapt in any situation. The warrior queen thought that it is time to up the ante as she makes a violent swing of her spear which made Sieg and Karna back away, with the use of her fingertip, she wrote two symbols in the air and with a grunt slam the tail end of her spear to the ground. Multiple circles with runes engraved on them appeared around Scathach and her students and the next thing happened is that towers of flames exploded in the battlefield, the two young men left with no other choice but to focus on dodging. The towers of flames dissipated but that was not the end as another batch of circles appeared and this time spikes of ice jutted out ready to impale the two warriors.

"O, Agni…" Karna uttered as torrents of flames envelops him like a barrier, melting the ice spikes.

"…Strasse Gehen…" Sieg responded with his own magic as he palms the ground which made an enormous shockwaves followed by lightning crawling on the ground destroying the spikes.

While the two were too focused on the magic that they have unleashed, Scathach made her move and suddenly appeared before Sieg. The Dragon-Blooded knight could only widen his eyes in shock and could not respond quickly to the warrior queen's incoming straight kick.

"Ughh!" Sieg grunted as he suddenly felt pain to his gut and was sent flying backwards, the impact of the kick produces a shockwave and the surroundings were blown away especially the path Sieg was sent flying.

Karna was also surprised to the sudden attack but he immediately composed himself and dismissed his dual blades to switch on using his spear, but before he could summon his spear, he was greeted with a crimson spear tip pointed too close to his face. Karna froze as he looks at his mentor holding Gae Bolg, the results were clear, they have lost.

"Yield." Scathach calmly said.

"…Yield…" Karna responded which made the warrior queen smirked.

After their sparring session, everyone is now eating their breakfast, Scathach and her two students were enjoying the meals prepared by Asia.

"~Hmmm… you're such a good cook Asia! You're going to be a great wife someday! ~" Scathach said praising Asia for a job well done.

"Oh! Thank you Miss Scathach! I'm really not that great." Asia said in an embarrassed tone with a blush on her face.

"You do not need to be so modest, it only shows your magnificent skills." Karna replied.

"Mmm… It's true Asia, you're actually a better cook than me and Karna so we're looking forward on you're cooking." Sieg followed on agreement and faintly smiled.

"…Y-yes! Thank you so much!" Asia said with teary eyes, happy that she has found people that appreciates her. Sieg, Karna and even Scathach stared at the teary eyed nun with a soft expression and wondered on what is her story that also lead her here to Kuoh.

"…So Asia, what's your story? Why go in a small town in Japan of all places?" Scathach casually asked the nun which also took Sieg and Karna's interest so they intently listen. Asia was a bit hesitant to tell them her story since it was a sore subject to her, but she gathers up the courage because it was the least that she can do for the people that took her in.

 ***BGM start: GARO Honoo no Kokuin O.S.T.- Leon ***

"…I was abandoned by my parents and left behind in front of a church in the countryside." Asia started in a solemn tone.

"I was raised by the priest and the nuns of that church, then one day at my age of ten, I saw a puppy dying from the wounds that inflicted to it. I sincerely pity the puppy and pray from the bottom of my heart that I wanted to save the puppy, and then my hands shone in green light and envelop the puppy's whole body. Seconds later, the puppy's wounds were healed and got back up and filled with energy, many people witnessed the miracle and after that day, my life changed forever…" Asia followed while Scathach and her students were silently listening to the young nun.

"I was proclaimed as a Holy maiden, until the present years of my life. Many people would gather for me to treat their wounds and sickness, all my life I was isolated and wasn't able to make friends but as long as I can help all that needed it, I was happy and content on it. Some people said that a Holy maiden does not need friends and has to be dedicated solely to the Lord."

"My life as a holy maiden continues until that one night." Scathach, Sieg and Karna perked up upon hearing what Asia said, they had a hunch that this fateful night was the reason for the young nun to be here in an unfamiliar faraway country.

"While I was on the way back to the church, I saw a wounded young man but he is not just any 'man' in a sense. He happens to be a devil…" After Asia mentioned the true nature of the man, Sieg's eyes twitched and his pupils turned into slits and has both of his hands clench. Scathach and Karna saw his reaction, it was clearly obvious, he's angry every time the devils are involved in any incidents. They clearly felt the rise in power within Sieg, but the boy manages to reign it in.

"…I only did what is natural for me, I healed him…" Asia bit her lip and her eyes started to water.

"…But someone saw what I did, all the people learned that my healing powers were not limited to humans and animals but can also heal devils and fallen angels as well. They thought that my power came from God and I was chosen as a Holy maiden, but now they called me a witch…" Tears flowed out of her eyes as she continued. Sieg, Karna and Scathach looked at her in pity, they thought that she never deserves her fate and that she really doesn't belong to a world full of deceit, corruption and hypocrisy.

"…Maybe this is a trial for me… Maybe I hadn't prayed enough… Maybe my faith is still lacking…" Asia said in her self-loathing.

"…Alright, no need to continue anymore. You were just unfortunate to be with people that took advantage of your kindness, that's just how the world works nowadays, to use or be used by others, to betray or be betrayed, the strong devouring the weak. But despite that, you remained as yourself and that's admirable enough." Having heard enough, Scathach stopped her from a story-telling that resulted to self-loathing. The warrior queen already felt bad on asking the nun in the first place.

"I agree, although many people do bad things whether it was intentional or not; there are people like you who do their best to become a good person. That's the more reason to make us protect and fight for you." Sieg added.

"You are one of the reasons, why humanity deserves a chance and to be protected, to not lose faith in them. And you should do the same, don't lose of what makes who you are." Karna followed his opinion.

"… Y-yes!... Thank you!" Asia said in between sobs. She is crying but for a different reason, she was happy to have a friend in the people that took her in despite her past.

 ***BGM end***

 **Abandoned Church, Kuoh Town**

"What!? The nun was taken from you! And Dohnaseek and Mitelt were taken down!" shouted a female voice, she has a long blue hair and a fair complexion wearing a purple business shirt that shows her cleavage and short purple skirt and high-heeled black shoes.

"Heh! You say that but that guy is really overpowered, you should try and see for yourself. O great, Kalawarner-sama." Freed said with sarcasm which made the female fallen angel known as Kalawarner scowled at the deranged priest.

"Watch your words, Freed Sellzen!" Kalawarner said in a menacing tone.

"Whoa! What an intense glare, it's making me excited! ~I wonder if you can glare like that if I shove my cock inside that pussy of yours! ~" Freed said to the fallen vulgarly and without any shame. Kalawarner gritted her teeth in anger and is about to summon a light spear to shove it to the priest's dirty ass going through to his dirty mouth.

"Hmm… I see, that really is a problem." A gruff voice was heard by the two, and they look at the church entrance. They saw a man on his thirties wearing a businessman suit and shades, also his wings are exposed with a total of six wings.

"Gadreel-sama!" Kalawarner exclaimed in surprise on a superior's arrival.

"It seems you had trouble securing the twilight healing wielder, mind if you give me the full details?" Gadreel asked freed for explanation.

"Long story short, there is an interloper here in this town. He's human but he is super strong, he can even manipulate fire and he has a golden spear with a design resembling a sun." Freed said to the six winged fallen angel.

"And there's Raynare too. She suddenly went missing after she went after the other target, Issei Hyoudou." Kalawarner reported dutifully, but deep within, she is worried on what happened to her friend.

"Then we have to make a move… Freed, gather the others and prepare. We are going to attack those pesky interlopers and secure the nun. We will show them how much of a trash of a human they are. Kalawarner, tell me where this Issei Hyoudou live." Gadreel arrogantly said but little did he know that his arrogance will be his downfall.

 **Kuoh Academy grounds, Noon time**

"There is no mistaking it, that devil is from the Astaroth House. Those foul creatures never learn, huh, even after I killed one of their important member." Sieg said in a cold tone. The two are currently talking at one of the benches within the school grounds since it was lunch time and first period have just ended.

"It seems that you hate this particular devil house, what have they done to raised your ire?" Karna asked in curiosity, the number of chances that he is seeing some emotions from Sieg are increasing.

"Of Course I do! Their kind is what I hate the most, they go after Holy women that catches their attention. The one I killed is an heir to the Astaroth House, he actually raped a female exorcist. The female exorcist is nothing to joke about based on her aura, she is truly strong to the level of an ultimate class so how did the bastard managed it? Simple, he captured her comrades and used them as a leverage." Sieg said slowly getting angry little by little.

"I managed to know it because I stumbled upon a nun who was able to escaped captivity. She was crying while explaining the events and then passed out due to hunger and exhaustion. Apparently, she just continued running for three days and in that number of days that the female exorcist was raped continuously. I accepted her plea for help and went to the location, when I got there, I have seen the bastard still doing her while wearing a perverted expression. I've seen red and next thing I knew I started running towards them taking the devil by surprise, the devil's companion tried to stop me but I dealt with him quickly as I kicked the eyesore to his crowned jewels and then bisected the Astaroth heir in half." Sieg went silent after that, he suddenly remembered his mother and the fate that befell her.

"I see… if that is the case, I don't mind burning some of them to ashes and I understand your mistrust towards the devils in this school. After all, they are depicted as evil creatures." Karna said as he understands his friend's reason.

"No matter how tame they are now today; they still can't get rid of their true nature. That is what makes them as they are." Sieg said in a firm tone.

"Do you think the female excorsist that you saved back then was able to live properly after that experience?" Karna asked him wanting to know what his friend thought.

"I think so, she is a very strong woman based on her aura, I could feel the strong will in it. Albion also agrees with my assessment." Sieg replied.

 **(We dragons may look like just a beast in the tales most humans read; but we possessed some wisdom and intelligence, we are even a good judge of character.)** Albion cuts in the conversation supporting Sieg's statement.

 **[I agree with Albion, we are at the pinnacle on everything we do, whether it comes to knowledge and power. Unlike humans or otherwise, our intentions are pure whether it was good or evil, we neither lie nor cheat and most likely the oldest creatures this world ever have. Going back to the topic, we dragons acknowledges those who are pure-hearted and strong-willed not just strong in a physical or magical way. Asia is the example of pure-hearted, that's why we dragons could not help but protect humans like her.]** Ddraig added.

 **(And the exorcist that you saved is the example of strong-willed, you must have a mate just like her, Partner.)** Albion followed.

"… I see." Was Sieg's only reply trying to digest what the two dragons said, and suddenly a memory flashes in his head as he remembered someone with both the qualities that the dragons mentioned and it always pointed to the girl in his dreams and memories.

 ***BGM start: Fate Apocrypha ost- Affection***

Flashes of memories came to him, as he is seeing the back of the girl in his memories her golden hair flowing freely to the intense wind, adorned with a sleeveless white dress with an armor over it. He is seeing the girl in battle with someone with white long hair garbed with a Japanese dress that can be seen to a shogun in ancient Japan, the battle was so intense that it leads to an explosion of white. Next thing that he sees, is the girl dying on his arms and still looking at him with a gentle smile, her lips muttering something that he cannot hear. And finally, seeing the girl again alive and well but this time she is wearing only a white dress standing bare feet on the fields of flowers, raising her hand beckoning him to reach her too.

"Sieg, are you alright?" Sieg was put out on his musing as he heard his friend called out to him.

"…Mmm… Yeah." He affirmed although not convincing enough for Karna.

"You were spacing out for a moment there. Is something bothering you?" Karna asked his friend.

"Don't worry, it just flashes from the past life. Let's go back, break will be over soon." Sieg replied as he walks towards the school building, Karna stared at the back of his friend until he also started walking and followed Sieg.

 ***BGM end***

 **Occult Research Club, Old school building in Kuoh Academy**

Rias Gremory watches the two leave towards the new school building, she was feeling frustrated and desperate, her desire to have one of the two to her peerage did not wane. She just kept her distance because of their guardian and mentor which happened to be the warrior queen that resides in the Land of shadows and the only human who actually killed a God, Scathach. Rias almost scowled as she remembers the image of the warrior queen, she has the beauty and a body that every male desired and something surpasses hers and most of all she is powerful, just a stern gaze from her could make anyone even her to wet themselves.

If Scathach is out of equation, she would be free in recruiting either Sieg or Karna, she would be there for them as their friend while they mourn over their mentor if she suddenly died somehow. Her eyes widen as realization struck her, she smirks as she has formulated a plan on how she can separate the three. Meanwhile, Akeno is watching her friend with worry, she can see Rias' expression telling her that she is up to no good.

" _Rias, I hope you do not do what I think you would do."_ Akeno said in her thought, as she hopes that a disaster won't come to pass.

 **Hyoudou residence, Kuoh Town**

It is currently night time and everything is peaceful especially at the Hyoudou residence, every tenant is doing their own thing; Sieg and Karna are both maintaining their weapons, Asia is preparing dinner for everyone, and as of the warrior queen, Scathach, she is currently taking a bath. Scathach is in the middle of washing her voluptuous body, she sensually scrubbing her fair skin with towel and soap cleaning every nook and cranny. After scrubbing, she started to rinse herself in the shower and let the soap flow down from her body and washed away, she stayed still in the shower and started to think about her meeting with the Shinto gods before their migration to Kuoh.

* * *

 _ **Takamagahara, 2 weeks ago**_

"I see… so you three will stay here in Japan for a while." _The feminine voice said, the woman is wearing a regal Japanese red empress clothes adorned with golden ornaments, she has a long flowing raven hair, golden eyes and has a fair complexion. The woman's beauty is comparable to any goddesses depicted in myths and radiates like a sun._

"Yes, Lady Amaterasu… we're kind of taking a break in our journey around the world, and Sieg already misses his old home so here we are. We're not giving you guys trouble aren't you?" _Scathach said to the woman that is now known as Amaterasu, the Shinto goddess of the sun and one of the Shinto trinity._

"Hahahaha… No, you're not. Amaterasu is the troublesome one here instead, she kept whining on how she misses her favorite little brother figure to the point that it is annoying. She almost holed herself up to the cave again." _A boisterous laughter heard besides Amaterasu, he is a handsome man with a wild look, his raven hair were unkempt, same golden eyes and tan complexion, he is wearing a samurai armor with only the gaunlets and greaves and the right side of his white hakama is down exposing his muscled and toned torso._

"~Ara ara Susanoo… Do you want all your collections you are hiding to burn into nothing but ash? And who said that I'm whining? I'm just empty of my little brother love gauge. Fufufu…~" _Amaterasu said in a sing song tone, even if she was smiling, what actually scared him was an imaginary Hanya mask hovering behind her emitting with an ominous aura._

"… Ahhh… no… who said you are whining!? Someone's really stupid saying that! Heh! Look, now that Sieg is staying here in Japan, you can now bond with him anytime." _Susanoo sweat dropped and rephrasing himself in order to avoid his sister's wrath._

"Yes! I can hardly wait to meet him again after ten years, I wonder how handsome he has become!" _Amaterasu said happily as her aura grew bright._

" _SAFE!" Susanoo inwardly said while secretly thumbs up, he also has comical tears in his expression._

"Susanoo nii-sama, Amaterasu nee-sama, we would really like to enjoy this reunion but I think we should go back to business." _A young male voice said seriously. He has a long raven hair with the same golden eyes but paler, has fair complexion, wearing a black Japanese emperor clothes ornamented with silver._

" ***clears throat*** As much as we want to enjoy this banter, Tsukiyomi is right, we are meeting you today because of someone's request. This is something to do in Kuoh town currently." _Amaterasu composes herself wearing a serious expression._

"Yasaka, you may come in." _Amaterasu said to someone while looking at the shoji door._

 _The guards open the door revealing a beautiful and voluptuous woman; she is wearing a gold imperial empress clothing that accentuated her curves especially the bust and the hip, has long golden hair tied up by a crown like ornament with fox ears and nine fox tails. She is Yasaka, the leader of the Kyoto Youkai faction which is close allies to the Shinto faction, and the legendary nine-tailed fox._

"Greetings, Amaterasu-dono, Susanoo-dono, Tsukiyomi-dono and Scathach-dono. I am Yasaka, the leader of the Youkais, I have come to make a request for you, Scathach-dono and your students." _Yasaka greeted the three Shinto gods and addressed the warrior queen politely._

"I see… then we will accept your request, I had a feeling that this problem may affect everybody. So would you explain the situation to us, Yasaka-dono." _Scathach said to the Youkai leader._

"Thank you… the situation is that we have some youkais living in Kuoh town, they are my subordinates that are task to observe on how the devils managing the place, but about a week ago, we lost contact on them. I wanted to request on you to investigate on what happened to our missing subordinates." _The youkai leader sincerely said to the warrior queen._

"Alright then, it seems that we have something to get occupied with and if we let this problem be, it will only interfere with our business." _Scathach said accepting the request._

* * *

 **Back to the present time, Hyoudou residence**

"While we patrol the whole town to keep watch on the denizens, we also investigated and search for the missing youkais. And what we found are corpses that are brutally hacked and slashed and pinned to the ceiling like they are crucified plus messages written by the blood of the victims. Heh! Looks like those rouges from the Grigori were enjoying themselves aren't they?" Scathach muttered to herself, then she turned off the faucet and pick up her towel to dry her body and proceeded to walk outside the bathroom with all her naked glory without even covering herself up. She wears her black lacy bra and panty then the sweater, she did not wear anything else as she leaves her room to get dinner.

Scathach went downstairs only to find her students maintaining their weapons while Asia is preparing dinner, she approaches the two and discussed the matter about the missing youkais that they have found.

"It seems that those rouges from Grigori were the ones behind it, they don't want any observant eyes to discover what they are doing here." Scathach said starting the discussion.

"So what is our next course of action, Master?" Karna asked his mentor. Scathach pondered on what would they do to the rouges but Sieg cuts in and say his suggestion.

"We should just thwart their plans now and kill them if necessary. I don't know what their endgame is but it would be something that will affect the whole world. It would also be a good excuse for me because I am in their kill list for some reason." Sieg said in a serious and cold tone.

"~Oh my! Sieg, you're so eager to pick a fight lately. Your bloodlust is over the roof thanks to your dragon blood, but it is also manly that it could make me hot sometimes. And here I thought that I could only see this to some Celtic warriors in the past. ~" Scathach responds to him in a teasing manner which made the boy look away in embarrassment seeing his mentor/ sister figure's clothing.

Karna watches their banter in the sidelines but then a feeling has struck him suddenly, he looks to the direction it came from. He felt several human auras accompanied with two Fallen angels but one fallen seems to be stronger that can be rank to a high class mid-tier being.

"It seems that hunting them down is not necessary, they already brought themselves to us." Karna said which got the attention of his friend and mentor, they too have also felt the auras coming to their direction.

"Asia, We're going out for a while, don't wait for us and eat. Just leave our portion and go to sleep." Scathach called out to the nun as the three warriors walk towards the front door of the house.

"Uhm… ok please be careful and come back before food gets cold." Asia replied and the three left the house.

Outside the Hyoudou household, Sieg, Karna and Scathach are currently running from roof to roof in a fast pace to intercept the enemies but Sieg and Karna noticed their mentor wearing only the sweater and she's running with bare feet.

"Nee-san, are you going to fight with that attire?" Sieg asked his mentor.

"Just this attire is enough, I'm not going full gear against weaklings plus I just want to tease them a little to make them motivated to fight us. Don't worry about dirtying the floor in our house, I have cast a rune under my feet so that I can prevent getting my feet dirty." Scathach said in a cool tone.

"Do you have no shame, Master? You're asking to be assaulted by those degenerates." Karna said in a stern tone.

"~Well, if they want to touch this body of mine, then they should be prepared to die for it. ~" The warrior queen replied in a teasing manner but the glint in her eyes were saying differently and filled with killing intent.

 **Meanwhile with the Fallen angels and rouge priests**

The rouges are currently on their way to the Hyoudou household were Asia Argento is taking refuge, they have quite large numbers with 150 rouge priests including Freed Sellzen and 2 Fallen angels composed with Gadreel and Kalawarner. As they were about to reach the street towards the Hyoudou household, a rouge priest has stepped on a magic circle and they were forced to teleport in an open field located outside Japan, where the most notable landmark is the ruined fortress near the sea. This is Scathach's place, The Isle of Skye.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY ARE WE HERE!?" Freed yelled in shock that they have walked into a trap.

All the rouge exorcists were in a panic and raised their guard, Kalawarner has a worried expression but she raised her guard as well, only Gadreel is calm in the situation until he felt three auras approaching their way.

Walking towards them are the skimpy dressed Scathach and her students, Sieg and Karna, who are wearing their battle outfits. Both Fallen and stray exorcists drew their weapons but the exorcists suddenly wore perverted expressions when they saw the dress Scathach is wearing.

"~Hey Miss! Are you sure you want to dress like that? There are too many men here that are hungry to eat you up. When we beat you up, we could do something other than beating you. ~" Freed taunted in a vulgar tone which made Sieg and Karna tighten their grip to their weapons, ready to slice the vulgar exorcist.

"You should not worry about my article of clothing; this is just to give you some motivation so that you weaklings can somehow pose a challenge to me." Scathach taunted back with a fearless smile. This made Freed and the other excorcists mad being called weaklings.

"YOU BITCH! WHEN THIS IS OVER, WE WILL GOING TO FUCK YOU OVER AND OVER TO THE POINT THAT YOU CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT OUR COCKS ANYMORE!" Freed roared throwing the worst profanity that he could ever say.

"Says the weakling who could not hold a candle against me, you better be not just bark because if that is the case, you're all going to die here. I don't mind on how many of you will come at me." Karna said in challenging tone, his monotone voice made them angry that they feel so insignificant in their eyes.

"Freed, don't get drag to their pace. The're just bluffing, they are outnumbered and we, the superior fallen angels are here. We're going to beat them to the ground and I am going to partake in tasting the woman first." Gadreel said in a calm and calculative tone but there is a glint in his eyes behind the shades as he lay his sight on Scathach's figure.

"Are you sure about that, Fallen one? You might be a six-winged fallen angel but we have fought worse." Sieg cuts in to the taunting contest as he pointed Balmung towards them. When Gadreel saw the sword, his eyes widens in surprise.

"That sword, it's the dragon slaying holy sword, Balmung! Then that means you are the rumored Dragon-blooded knight!" Gadreel said in disbelief which also garners the attention of his comrades, they became wary of Sieg's presence and also including Scathach and Karna. They became aware that this is not an easy fight and all of them are going to die.

"Geez Sieg, you're not just popular to the devils but to the fallen ones too huh. So are you going to take this fight seriously now? We're capable of taking on armies you know." Scathach said to Sieg then addressed the opposition.

"Grrgh! All of you attack! Fight them in groups!" Gadreel lost his composure and ordered his comrades to attack.

 ***Cue OST: Fate Extella Links battle theme***

After their so called greetings, the battle finally begins, Sieg, Karna and Scathach move in separate route towards their group of targets. The stray exorcist drew their guns and begun firing towards Sieg who is nonchalantly deflecting their bullets as if he could actually see the trajectory of the shots, much to Sieg's annoyance they just kept firing and keeping distance so Sieg did not just deflect the light bullets, he begun swinging his sword batting the bullets back to the exorcists and some of them got killed by their own attacks. The stray exorcists realize that guns are useless against the Dragon-blooded knight, so due to their desperation, the group of strays drew their swords and yelled their battle cries as they run towards the young man.

Meanwhile at Karna's side, he is currently being surrounded by another group of stray exorcist. Karna just stared at them in a calculative manner, they are engaged in a staring contest until suddenly Karna blinks away in existence leaving a cross of red light. In a speed of sound Karna slip pass in between the rouges and when he stops and reappear behind them, blood coming from some stray exorcist gushes out like a fountain and they collapse lying down dead. The remaining strays were frightened and some could not comprehend what was happening.

"As I told you before, you better not just bark because you're all going to die here." Karna said in a cold tone while he pointed his spear to the strays.

On another side, Scathach was looking at the strays in a calculative expression while she kept on parrying the sword attacks of the strays, every swing and twirls of her spear deflects any attacks that the rouge exorcists attempted. Freed amongst the crowd of strays is aggressively attacking Scathach with the intention of not only to disarm her but also strip her naked but much to his frustration, the warrior queen just batting every attempts aside like it's nothing.

When they saw their attempts were not working, they decided to attack her in twos hoping that their simultaneous attacks will confuse the warrior queen, Scathach noticed that they are attacking more aggressively so she answers it in kind by spinning her spear to parry and attack them herself. Her attacks connected with the butt of her spear hitting the stray priest's solar plexus while the other was hit directly to his face with a kick but for some reason the rouge is wearing perverted expression despite having a bloody nose and mouth.

"Hoh? Did you actually got turned on with my kick? Hehe… what a pervert, so disgusting." Scathach sneered at the rouge that she kicked and once again she started to pay attention to the other exorcist that attacking her.

The warrior queen noticed once more that they are attacking whenever she took down the other strays, she was quite impressed that their perversion and carnal desires were fueling them to keep attacking her but to her disappointment their efforts were not enough. She transformed her spear into a three-segment staff and spun both ends as she parries their attacks but at the same time sent the exorcists flying. Now that the Gae Bolg transformed she has now a wide range attack that can easily attacks and defends at the same time, with each swing, weapons started flying out of their owner's hand and with another swing the rogues are being knocked down one after another. It is now started to sink in their minds that they cannot defeat a goddess of war in a battle and fear have grip their hearts.

Gadreel watches everything from above and he realized that he has underestimated the humans that they are facing, it turns out that they are officially a threat that could thwart their plans for initiating another great war that their leaders' Kokabiel and Ramiel wanted. So he decided to join the fight even if he is fighting dirty, what is important to him right now is to eliminate the three strong humans or rather ravage the woman before he kills her in the end. With a strong flap of his six wings, he dives towards the warrior queen in high speed as he conjured two swords of light in both hands.

Scathach sensed the fallen's incoming attack as she transformed Gae Bolg back into its spear form and clashed their weapons, they are now in a deadlock staring at each other until Gadreel swings his other sword towards the warrior queen but she responded immediately and dodged the attack by doing a side flip. In a bout of speed, their arms blurred as they clashed weapons, light and steel repelling each other producing some sparks in every angle their weapons meet. Gadreel made a wide swing which Scathach evaded by jumping over the fallen angel and then she stepped her bare foot on his back to propel herself away to make some distance.

"You're not getting away, bitch!" Gadreel yelled angrily as he turns towards the warrior queen and grabbed her ankle.

"Wha- "Scathach was caught off guard by the sudden movement as she felt being pulled. The six-winged fallen angel spins around ones to gather momentum as he throws Scathach to the ground, the impact caused a shockwave and a huge crater.

 ***OST end***

The rouge exorcists cheered on their leader's victory and now imagining things on how they would ravish the woman who insulted them, their celebration was short lived when the smoke dissipates and see Scathach standing at the center of the crater unharmed and no signs of physical damage. The rogues' faces were paled at the sight and they have concluded that they are facing a monster and they are all going to die and how right they are.

"Hmm… not bad, Fallen. I would be very disappointed if you are not as strong as you appear to be." Scathach said checking her body for any dirt and scratches.

"Also allow me to clear some trash before we continue." The warrior queen said as she looked at the group of stray exorcists with a menacing glint on her blood red eyes. She spins her Gae Bolg and reared her right arm preparing to thrust her spear, the blood red spear started to glow in violent waves of crimson light as Scathach move into crouching position.

"Gae…"

"BOLG!"

Scathach called forth the name of her weapon as she thrust her spear forward unleashing a crimson beam homing towards the strays. Freed and the other rogues prepared themselves but to their surprise the crimson beam branched out and separated into several beams which numbered the same as their own numbers, Freed manages to deflect the crimson beam gunning on him or so he thought. He felt a sting on his chest and wet feeling dripping on it, he looks down and his eyes widen that he was impaled straight through the heart, with the little of his strength he looks at the others and they are the same situation.

Up above Gadreel was frozen in shock, in just one attack and she killed all of his subordinates with him. They only heard rumors about the weapon called Gae Bolg, it says that is a spear that can affect cause and effect, that no matter what happens it always reaches and pierces the heart of its target. It can only be avoided with extreme luck to your side, in his opinion such weapon does not exist but right now he just witnessed its power and he is starting to think on the identity of the woman before him. He thought that Cu Chulain is not a woman so he thinks of the other person who wielded such spear. His eyes widen in fear as he realized the identity of the woman.

"Y-You are… Impossible!" Gadreel said looking at Scathach with fear.

"Oh? So you have just realized who I am. Why are you so surprised? I am just having a vacation from my eternal duty and having some fresh air for a while, being a gatekeeper is boring sometimes." Scathach said in a stern voice and a straight expression.

Meanwhile at Sieg's side, while the battle in Scathach and Karna's side were still going, the Dragon-Blooded knight have finished his side of enemies and behind him are trail of corpses of the stray exorcists. Some of them were unfortunate that they died being sliced and mutilated by Balmung, body parts and innards were scattered around in a pool of blood. The sight was filled with blood and gore, that many would think that such brutality is unbecoming of a knight and more of a deed of a barbarian but truly in reality, being cut by a great sword that is swung as fast as a guillotine will truly result with body parts flying and bodies being bisected. The only one remaining among Sieg's enemies is the female fallen angel named Kalawarner.

"Y-You monster! Where is Raynare? Did you kill her too?" Kalawarner asked the young knight in anger, the young knight in question raised a single brow in confusion, he is slightly smeared with blood and there is also blood on Balmung's blade.

"If you are talking about the raven-haired fallen angel, don't worry she is alive and well. She is probably back at your home base by now reporting to Azazel." Sieg replied in a monotonous tone.

"How can I be so sure you are not deceiving me!? You're an enemy and you three ambush us here!" Kalawarner retorted not believing the young knight's word.

"*SIGH* Believe whatever you want to believe but what I said is true. What would I gain for deceiving you? Even if I'm human, I have a blood of a dragon thus having some characteristics of one and dragons do not need deception in battle. Deception is actually your kind and the devils' specialty." Sieg sighed in defeat and did not reason to the female fallen.

"How dare you lump us to those filthy devils! We are superior than them and much more to you humans, show some respect!" Kalawarner took Sieg's statement as an insult to them and then yelled at him in anger.

"You say that but deception is still deception no matter how you look at it. You Fallen angels deceive humans to lure them to your trap especially those with Sacred Gears, you lot either recruit them or kill them, Devils on the other hand are the same in order for them obtain some slaves and playthings for their amusement. For a race that is about to go extinct, they sure don't take care of the people that helps to repopulate their kind." Sieg said in disgust but his expression remains stoic.

"Also tone down that arrogance, your race is superior you say, but you are the ones having your asses handed down to you by mere humans. That is also what you have in common with those filthy devils as you said." That statement made Kalawarner silent but she is seething in the inside. She hates to admit it but she also agrees on the young man's point, they tend to look down on humans since they have what humans lack and they just like the devils are getting it over their heads. And now, this fight shatters her beliefs as she witnessed the power of a human trained to fight a supernatural.

"Oh, it seems Karna is finished on his side huh." Both Sieg and Kalawarner looked to Karna's direction as they found the said person standing by watching the other side of the fight.

"Then that leaves our mentor, and it seems she's about to finish up the fight." Sieg redirected his sight to Scathach's side where the said mentor and the six-winged fallen angel are left to face off.

As the battle of the warrior queen's students have concluded to her students' victory, she is currently facing the shocked six-winged fallen angel, Gadreel, who is also seething from within for underestimating the woman in front of him. He heard tales of a human who is standing at the realm of the gods and became a goddess herself due to her slaying a god in her time, he never expected to meet a certain legend in a town in the far east. His instincts were telling him to fly away as far as he is able but his pride and belief that fallen angels are the most superior race is stopping him for doing so, he is now thinking that if he forces his superiority and manages to defeat the Queen of the Land of Shadows, he will become a legend himself and have power and prestige in Grigori and be promoted to become a Cadre. And also ravaging such a beautiful body such as Scathach's is an added bonus to it all, even it does not appear on his expression, the reason Gadreel fell is because of too much lust and desire to the body of the opposite gender.

Having decided his plan for his future, Gadreel call forth his full power and conjured light spears which numbers are increasing to thousands. Scathach prepared herself on the upcoming clash as she spins Gae Bolg skillfully until assume a stance where her spear is hanging loosely at her back like a sheathed sword but both her hand holding the spear with her right hand near the butt end of the spear while her other hand seems caressing the part near the spear tip. The stance has full of openings with purpose of provoking her enemies into attacking her, and it was effective as Gadreel scowled on her action.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME, BITCH! TAKE THIS!" Gadreel shouted in fury as he unleashed all his conjured light spears that now raining down towards the warrior queen.

 ***Cue OST: Fate/ Apocrypha Soundtrack 2 #7- Grand War***

Scathach was not bit unfazed by his display as she crouched down preparing to dash forward and make her way through the hail of spears made of light. The warrior queen dashed in incredible speed and as the rain of light spears fast approaching, she twirled her Gae Bolg around her body deflecting the light spears with ease. The light spears that are deflected were redirected to other direction and explode, dashing through the hail of light spears, Scathach's arms and her spinning spear were just a blur to all that is watching. Gadreel was awed in the skillful display of the woman but he did not relent on his continued rain of light spears as he refused to be beaten.

"Hm… Not bad, any amateur warriors will sure to succumb in this rain of death but…" Scathach said in an analytical tone as she jumps high dodging a light spear that going for her legs.

The warrior queen uses her magic as she conjured replicas of her trusted spear hovering behind her and then fired them to the direction where another hail of light spears is coming to her. The Gae Bolg replicas and light spears clashed creating some explosions and a thick smoke was produced as a result, Gadreel halted his barrage and could not see through the smoke, suddenly a figure emerges from the smoke heading straight at him, it was Scathach, spear at the ready preparing to stab him. When he saw this, he hastily deployed a magic barrier, his defense resisted for a second but it was shattered and he move out of the spear's way dodging it in the process.

After the failed attempt to impale her enemy, Scathach uses her acrobatic skills to flip herself mid-air and landed in a graceful manner. Gadreel sees an opening and did not hesitate to conjure more light spears and rained it down to the warrior queen but Scathach acrobatically did a backflip away resulting to the light spear stabbing dirt. As she was back flipping away from the storm of light spears, Scathach throws her spear to the air and then she follows and jumps towards the spear catching it mid-air, she rears her arm preparing to throw her spear.

"GAE BOLG ALTERNATIVE!" A violent wave of crimson light envelops the spear once again and with great force, the warrior queen throws the spear like a javelin.

There are two ways of utilizing Gae Bolg, one is through a thrust that will appear as a sharp stinger and the second one, when Gae Bolg is thrown, it becomes an anti-army noble phantasm and Scathach uses the latter option. Currently, the spear is flying in the speed that breaks the sound barrier going after the heart of the six-winged fallen. Upon seeing this, Gadreel hurriedly deployed magic circle after magic circle in front of him to shield him against the spear that spells his doom.

The spear made contact on the fallen angel's defense and it only withstand ten seconds and the first layer to break, the second to the last layer broke apart in a blink of an eye and a big explosion occurred at the sky. Scathach gracefully landed and raised her right arm with open palm only for Gae Bolg appearing on her hand and catch it. As the explosion subsided, a figure fell from it and crash to the ground, the figure shakily tried to stand up and as the smoke subsided lo and behold the six-winged fallen now in tatters. Gadreel lost his whole left arm along his three wings on his left side gritting his teeth and cursing in pain.

 ***OST End***

"Hoh? You have luck on your side if my spear did not claim your heart." Scathach said in a mock surprise.

 ***Cue OST: Gundam Unicorn OST- Life and Death***

Before she finishes the fight for good, hundreds of magic circles appeared to the sky and a variety of beings composed of magicians, devils and fallen angels. All of them were locked on to the warrior queen in case she makes a move. Upon seeing this, Gadreel made a shit-eating grin thinking that the fight results to their victory.

"HAHAHAHA! What now bitch! You are far more outnumbered. It's our win!" Gadreel laughed and taunted the warrior queen but the woman seems unfazed instead.

"Fufufufu… Do you think numbers will help you here? And look at these, you have a colorful variety of companions here. Stray magicians, devils from the old maou faction and rogue fallen angels who wanted to start a war. It is now confirmed that you are from the rumored Khaos Brigade." Scathach said in a cold tone that sent shivers to their spine. Some of them flinched when they were identified by the woman.

 _"I will show you what lies beyond the world"_

Scathach slammed the butt-end of the spear to the ground sending a mild shockwave to the surroundings.

 _"I will lock you away in the darkness from the age of Gods"_

Dark clouds accumulated at one spot and at the middle a large door made from stone appeared from the sky. The door gave up an ominous feeling to all of the enemies and it was doubled when the door slowly opens showing a frozen wasteland and snow storm beyond.

 _"Tremble, freeze and shatter into pieces!"_

 _"Gate of Skye!"_

The warrior queen declared and the door started sucking everything within its range. The group of magicians, devils and fallen angels tried to resist the force but it was futile, they were all sucked in the door and Gadreel can only look in shock as he was being suck towards the door. After cleaning up the enemies, Scathach twirled her spear as she turns around and walk towards her apprentices while the gate of skye closes and disappears.

 ***OST End***

"A-Amazing… Who are you three?" Kalawarner asked with both fear and awe.

"That does not matter fallen one, just fly away and go back to your home base. You will find your friend there but I'm sorry for your other two comrades." Karna replied to her, though she was hesitant to believe their words she reluctantly flies away from them never to look or go back again.

"Are you both sure you want to let her go?" Scathach asked her apprentices while looking at the fleeing fallen angel.

"It does not matter Nee-san, at least we have confirmed the existence of Khaos Brigade and Kokabiel's involvement to them." Sieg replied to his mentor as both him and Karna turns around and started to walk home.

Scathach look at the backs of her apprentices and smiled thinking of how many years have pass and how much they grew under her tutelage. She started to doubt herself if she still desired death after acquiring a family in the form of Sieg and Karna, she also started to worry on what will happen to the two of them when someday she will not be by their side anymore.

"No, there is no point thinking on uncertain future." The warrior queen shook her head and shelve the idea at the back of her head as she starts walking and catches up to her family.

"Hey Karna, call me Nee-san or Big sis too…"

"No."

Scathach pouted cutely at Karna's flat reply. They happily walk back and teleported back home to eat Asia's food and rest.

 **Chapter end**

 **Act 3: The Witch of Dun Scaith**

 **(Background: Fate / Apocrypha episode title screen- Sieg's command spell)**

* * *

 **Credits (Cue Ending song: Desire by Garnidelia)**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **And that's chapter 3, wew… I managed to finish this much earlier, this chapter introduces Scathach, the queen of the Land of Shadows and everyone's Shishou. Well there are quite a fanservice here and some languages that not suitable for young readers and quite disturbing too. Well I did put a warning so just read for your own risk. I will also change the power ranking system and use the parameter rank, both Sieg and Karna's ranking will be change to A++ rank Ultimate class. But any way here is the stat sheet corner.**

* * *

 **NAME: Scathach**

 **ALIAS: The Witch of Dun Scaith, The Queen of the Land of Shadows, God slayer**

 **GENDER: Female**

 **POWER RANKING: D rank Deity class being**

 **ALIGNMENT: Neutral Good**

 **Strength: B**

 **Agility: A++**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: D**

 **NP: A+**

 **NOTE: I made her status much higher due to her still living even in the modern era and she did not neglect her training to improve herself.**

 **PERSONAL SKILLS:**

 **Wisdom of the Haunted Grounds - A**

 **Mortal Fate– EX (This is her skill in Fate Empire of Dirt)**

 **God slayer – B**

 **Primordial Rune**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 **Magic Resistance – A**

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Gae Bolg Alternative- Soaring Spear of Piercing Death: B+**

 **Anti-Unit noble phantasm**

 **A combination of the two functions of Cu Chulainn's noble phantasms.**

 **Scathach can also use the throwing function of the spear just like Cu Chulainn that converts it into an Anti-army noble phantasm.**

 **Claíomh Scáth Sword of Shadow Clad in a Thousand Deaths Rank: A++**

 **Anti- Army noble phantasm**

 **Scathach's sword and grants the ability of speed swift as a shadow.**

 **Emits a very destructive dark light clad with the miasma of death.**

 **Gate of Skye- Gate to the Magical Realm brimming with death: A+**

 **Anti-Army noble phantasm**

 **Opens a gateway to the Land of Shadows and sucks all lifeforms in range. If the target could not resist it through their mana or luck, they will be instantly killed upon entering.**

 **Scathach can choose the gate's target.**

 **NOTE: Scathach's appearance is based off the character on the fan game of Fate/ Empire of Dirt.**

* * *

 **NAME: Gadreel**

 **ALIAS: -**

 **GENDER: Male**

 **POWER RANKING: E rank Ultimate class Fallen angel**

 **ALIGNMENT: Lawful Neutral**

 **Strength: C++**

 **Agility: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: B**

 **NP: C**

 **PERSONAL SKILLS:**

 **Territory Creation – B (creation of barrier or bounded field)**

 **Item Construction – B+ (creation of light spear)**

 **Natural Body - B**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 **Magic Resistance – C**

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Light Spear: D Anti-Unit**

 **Rain of Light Spears: C+ Anti-Army**

* * *

 **NAME: Kalawarner**

 **ALIAS: -**

 **GENDER: Female**

 **POWER RANKING: A rank Low class Fallen angel**

 **ALIGNMENT: Lawful Neutral**

 **Strength: D**

 **Agility: E**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Mana: D**

 **Luck: C**

 **NP: E**

 **PERSONAL SKILLS:**

 **Territory Creation – C (creation of barrier or bounded field)**

 **Item Construction – A (creation of light spear)**

 **Natural Body – C+**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 **Magic Resistance – E**

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Light Spear: E Anti-Unit**

 **Rain of Light Spears: D Anti-Army**

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **Next Chapter: The Holy Maiden of the Orleans….**


End file.
